Mortal Kombat 11 Lemons
by Wraith0900
Summary: A collection of lemons with characters from Mortal Kombat 11.
1. Netherrealm Revenant Orgy

It was yet another boiling day in the lava filled wasteland known as the Netherrealm. Hordes of undead soldiers shuffled aimlessly outside a sizable fortress, awaiting instructions from their new leaders. That mattered little to five revenants, five fallen Earthrealm heroes, who were just inside the castle entrance hall celebrating their recent victory over the previous landlord.

Four of them: Kabal, Kung Lao, Kitana, and Jade, turned to the newly appointed Dark Emperor of the Netherrealm, Liu Kang.

"What now, my King?" Kitana asked, removing her head gear and kneeling submissively before Liu Kang. A smile spread across the champion's lips. "Kabal," he ordered.

In a flash of purple light, everyone, including the still kneeling Kitana, was stripped by the speedy revenant.

As Kitana gasped from the sudden nakedness, Liu Kang stepped forward and rammed his quickly hardening cock past her lips and into her mouth. The princess moaned desperately and began to eagerly suck the rigid dick before her, using her tongue to cradle the underside as it began to enter her throat. With one powerful thrust of his hips, Liu Kang felt Kitana's mouth and throat enveloping every inch of him. Kitana pulled back with a pleasurable gasp, saliva dripping heavily from her chin.

"That the best you've got, 'chosen one'?" she asked, smirking up at Liu Kang and flicking the end of his cock with her tongue. Liu Kang grabbed her head in a vice like grip and slammed his cock down her throat. Kitana's lips wrapped around the dick as he began pumping his hips hard and fast. Her cheeks sucked in as she bobbed up and down his shaft.

The sound of Kitana gagging on Liu Kang's cock repeatedly and the constant slurping and sucking sounds had both Kabal and Kung Lao rock hard, with Jade's juices streaming down her legs.

Kung Lao advanced towards Jade, who heard him coming and turned away from the erotic scene. "You'd do well to learn from the actions of your superiors, Jade." he said, running a hand up her thigh. He rose the hand, messy with her juices, to his mouth, and licked it clean. Just this once, Jade found his stupid amount of overconfidence alluring and sexy. She chalked it up to horniness and descended to her hands and knees.

"As would you," she said saucily, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. Kung Lao's eyes widened in surprise as Jade wrapped a hang around his cock, pulling him towards her gently. Jade licked her lips then wrapped them around his head, her hand stroking softly along his length.

Lacking the experience and self control Liu Kang had, Kung Lao was gasping for breath as Jade bobbed up and down on his crotch. Jade felt his hands on her head, urging her to go deeper and to pick up the pace. She was happy to oblige, swirling her tongue around his cock head before taking him wholly in her mouth. Kung Lao let out his loudest groan yet as his cock began to throb wildly on Jade's tongue before flooding her throat with his potent seed. Her lips still tight around the softening cock, Jade gulped down every drop.

She spat out his cock before smirking at him. "A fitting, yet pathetic showing, Kung Lao,"

Kung Lao scowled at her. "What makes you say that?"

Jade gestured to Liu Kang, who was still skull fucking Kitana. The princess had fingered herself to orgasm and was now trying for another one. Frowning at the apparent endurance of Liu Kang, Kung Lao began to furiously masturbate in an attempt to get hard again.

Laughing mockingly, Jade turned to Kabal. "What are you waiting for? An invitation?" she snarled, wiggling her butt invitingly.

Kabal shrugged, his expression impossible to tell behind his mask. "Something like that." he said sarcastically. Before Jade knew it, Kabal was behind her with his hands tightly clutching her hips. He slammed his cock into her asshole. Jade closed her eyes and opened her mouth as Kabal pounded her butt at speeds impossible for any other man. He slapped her ass powerfully and Jade was helpless to stop herself from yelling "oh yes!"

Jade's anal walls gripped Kabal loosely from tip to base. He released her hips and gripped her hair, forcing her head back and using it as leverage to thrust harder and faster. Ignoring the pleasured whimpers from Jade's mouth, Kabal found himself distracted by the loud sound of Liu Kang's balls slapping against Kitana's chin. He cast his eyes back to where the princess continued to be thoroughly mouthfucked, getting a full view of her gorgeous asscheeks.

He swiftly pulled out of Jade, leaving the assassin to finger herself on the floor, and ran to Kitana, burying himself to the hilt in her tight, round ass. Kitana screamed around Liu Kang's cock as it slid in and out of her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Kabal gasped loudly and had to use all of his self control to keep from cumming right then and there. Kitana's asshole was significantly tighter than Jade's, snuggly caressing and wrapping around his cock.

Sensing Kitana was becoming distracted from her duties, Liu Kang grabbed her face and pushed his penis all the way in, forcing her to deepthroat him once more. He watched as Kitana's eyes began to roll into the back of her head then pulled his wet dick out. Kitana licked up the side of his cock and began jerking it with her hand as her mouth wrapped around his balls.

Unable to withstand the pleasure of Kitana's ass any longer, Kabal pulled out and ran back to Jade, ramming his cock into her ass from behind. The assassin moaned loudly and collapsed to the floor, groaning and letting Kabal fuck her ass fast and hard. He began to run back and forth between the beautiful Edenian asses, thrusting several times before switching.

Before long he was on the verge of cumming. Knowing how Liu Kang would react to him cumming in or on Kitana, Kabal pulled out and tried to get to Jade before his release. Several steps to short, he simply grabbed his dick and started masturbating, spraying his load all over Jade's back and ass. Jade groaned happily as Kabal showered her in seed before collapsing into the juices from her two orgasms she'd had from his ass fucking.

Meanwhile, Kitana had made her way back to the head of Liu Kang's dick. Placing her hands on the back of his knees, she rapidly thrust his rod down her throat. With a loud groan, Liu Kang exploded down her throat; his breathing calming as she sucked the last of his cum from his dick. He released her head and Kitana slowly pulled back before smiling alluringly at her lover.

She laid down on her back and spread her legs, showcasing the juices from two self caused orgasms running down her thighs. "Come, Emperor, claim me. Claim your prize," she said saucily, one finger tracing the outline of her vagina. A smile broke across Liu Kang's face as he dropped to the ground, penetrating Kitana deep and hard. The princess cooed as he groped her breasts and squeezed them tightly as he thrust into her.

The sight of Jade getting to her feet, her chest and ass coated cum, had Kung Lao ready to go again. He approached Jade, who slapped away his hand when he reached for her clit. She pointed at the ground. Kung Lao stared at her, puzzled. Jade rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

Confused, Kung Lao followed her instructions. His thoughts were cut short as Jade turned away from him and sat her juicy ass on his chest. The assassin softly stroked the dick before her between her pointer finger and thumb, causing a small drop of pre cum to form at the tip. Kung Lao groaned as Jade slowed the speed of her meager stroking to a crawl.

"I can't help you release, Kung Lao, not until you ask for something," Jade said, craning her head to face Kung Lao with a mischievous grin. "You must beg for the honor of licking my ass."

"Oh, you're a naughty one," Kabal said, quickly beating his mangled, burnt meat to the sight of Jade dominating Kung Lao.

"I hope I'm not the only one," Jade said, licking her lips and raising an eyebrow at Kabal. In an instant he was in front of her with his cock poking against her cheek. Jade grabbed him and pulled him to her, taking his cock into her mouth as she had Kung Lao earlier.

Kung Lao chuckled. "A Kung Lao neve-"

Jade clenched a hand around his base, making him gasp.

"...please."

Jade continued to tease him, slowly rubbing her thumb over the clit of his dick, which was now gushing precum.

Refusing to be denied pleasure any longer, Kung Lao gripped Jade by the hips and forcing her ass backwards so that his face was between her smooth buttcheeks. Jade dropped Kabal's dick from her mouth and gasped loudly as Kung Lao sank two fingers from each hand into her pussy as he feverishly licked her asshole. She clasped Kung Lao's dick with both hands, stroking softly as she grinded against his face, moaning loudly.

"Gotta say, I've gotten better blowjobs from black dragon sluts." Kabal complained, his slimy mangled erection hanging ignored inches from her luscious lips.

One of Jade's hands continued to jack off Kung Lao, while the other reached up and gripped Kabal's balls in a painfully tight grip.

"Quiet, worm," Jade growled, glaring at Kabal. As the man opened his mouth to respond, Jade abruptly shoved the entirety of his cock down her tight, wet throat and began roughly skull fucking herself on it. Kabal moaned and nestled his hands in Jade's hair as her hand slithered off his balls and joined the other on Kung Lao's throbbing length. He wondered if Jade realized she was sucking on a dick that was not only in her own ass, but Kitana's as well. The thought dissipated and he focused on face fucking the sexy edenian.

Nearby, Liu Kang was viciously fucking Kitana against a pillar, his hands on her curvaceous butt as her rammed into her. Kitana had her hands wrapped around his neck, moaning and hanging on for dear life as Liu Kang shoved his face into her chest and began licking at her nipples and cleavage.

In the meantime, Kung Lao was quickly reaching his finish. A few more strokes of Jade's soft, warm hands was all it took for him to blow his load, some of it splattering on the underside of her breasts and her stomach but most of it landing on his own thighs. The powerful moan emitted from him was enough to trigger Jade's orgasm, and she quickly released her juices on his hands and chest.

Jade, still reeling, reached up and pinched both of Kabal's nipples, triggering his release as well. He swiftly pulled his cock from her mouth and began stroking it at an extreme speed. As Kabal forced her head back, Jade opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Kabal completely missed her open hole and instead sprayed all across her forehead, cheeks, and nose.

At long last, Kabal's cock began to deflate. He sighed.

"It was fun while it lasted, but I'm done. Even dead people need their Z's," he said, zooming out of the entrance hall to the nearest bedroom. Kung Lao followed suit, drowsily shuffling off to bed.

With a smile, Jade turned to her two best friends, still madly fucking against a pillar.

Kitana let out a loud scream as she came for the fourth time, her juices pouring out of her body around Liu Kang's sizable cock.

"This giant pool of your cum and you have yet to tire him out. Perhaps you are losing your touch," Jade joked, descending to her knees.

"Jade, you better no-OH!" Kitana squealed loudly as Liu Kang softly bit down on one of her nipples.

Jade wrapped her mouth around Liu Kang's ballsack, bathing the salty orbs with her tongue. Liu Kang's thrusts became more erratic and desperate, and he began groaning audily. Kitana began to kiss and suck at his neck while Jade removed her mouth from his nuts with a loud slurping noise. She went a bit higher and began eagerly licking at Liu Kang's cock and Kitana's pussy as they engaged in their passionate coitus.

With simultaneous moans and thrusts, Liu Kang and Kitana came at the same time. Kitana groaned into Liu Kang's neck as she felt herself get filled with his cum. Jade eagerly lapped up Kitana's cum as well as Liu Kang's as it leaked out of her.

Liu Kang lowered Kitana to the ground as Jade got to her feet.

"Surely the champion of Earthrealm is capable of a third round?" Kitana asked, stroking Liu Kang's chest affectionately. Liu Kang smiled.

"How about we find out?" he asked, wrapping one arm around Kitana and another around Jade. As the trio headed out of the entrance hall, they passed Kung Lao in the doorway to the corridor, once again masturbating in an attempt to get a hard on. Jade chuckles and Kitana covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"And you wonder why I'm the chosen one?" Liu Kang asked, causing both Kitana and Jade to laugh fully. They entered the bedroom opposite Kabal's, leaving Kung Lao stewing in the hallway.


	2. Premature Marriage Consumation

"Now, listen here. You two need to be well rested for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow, so don't get any ideas," Jax told Takeda, meeting his eyes.

Takeda nodded enthusiastically as he stepped into the SF resort elevator with Jacqui.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Jacqui triggered the elevator lock function with her SF keycard. Now the elevator doors would not open for anyone. These locks were normally meant for secure elevator talks between high ranking military officials, but Jacqui had something else in mind.

"Don't worry, sir, I'm super wiped after that flight. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Jax nodded suspiciously before kissing Jacqui goodbye and leaving the two alone in the elevator. Their eyes met as the doors closed.

Jacqui pushed Takeda against the side of the elevator and began to passionately make out with him, shoving a hand down the front of his jeans. Takeda moaned into her mouth as she began to stroke him roughly. He pulled his mouth away from hers and the pair gasped for breath. "Jacqui, wha-oh! What if someone walks in?" he asked as he caressed her hips.

"That just makes this even hotter," Jacqui breathed against his ear. She pulled back and pulled off her shirt and bra, revealing her bountiful breasts. Takeda got even harder and began taking off his shirt. He groaned as she descended to her knees.

"I want to be one with you in every possible way," Jacqui said, undoing the button on his jeans.

"I want us to love each other more than anyone else."

As she spoke, Jacqui pulled down his pants, leaving Takeda nearly naked. His erection jutted out from his body, still held back by his underwear.

"When you're on some dangerous mission, I want you to think of your loving, badass wife," she began, releasing his rock hard erection. "and I want you to cum incredibly hard," Jacqui continued. "Knowing that she'd gladly lap it up."

WIth that Jacqui happily sucked the head of Takeda's cock into her mouth and hummed loudly on it, making her lover moan and shiver. With a slurping sound she pulled off and began to jerk his cock, blowing her hot breath on the wet head of it. She took all of his cock into her mouth, moaning pleasurably around him as he slid down her throat. Beginning to bob her head back and forth, she gripped Takeda's hip gently. Her fingers clung to his skin and pulled him towards her.

Takeda instantly took her encouragement, moving his hips in the direction of her grip, and stroking her soft, perfect hair. He thrust his cock all the way until his balls were curled around Jacqui's chin. Jacqui moaned and let her tongue loose on his balls while suckng the entirety of his cock.

"J-Jacqui, ah, I'm going to-oh! I'm, I'm," Takeda groaned, in to much bliss to finish his sentence. Jacqui ignored his warning, moaning loudly on his cock and moving her head back and forth faster. His cock slipped into her throat once more, and Takeda finally reached his limit.

Jacqui felt his cock violently pulse on her tongue and pulled back so that only his head remained in her mouth, clasped tightly between her lips. She eagerly lapped the first spurt of Takeda's seed from his tip, making him moan loudly. Jacqui grabbed his hands, which had fallen limply to his sides, and placed them atop her head. Takeda gladly slid his cock in and out of her mouth, using her lips to jack himself off. Jacqui moaned happily as his cum coated her tongue.

When she felt he was thoroughly spent, she let his cock drop from her mouth and smiled up at her lover. "You like that?"

Takeda smiled back, sighing loudly and dropping to the ground next to her. "You were amazing, baby. It'll take some time before I can get going again. Want me to return the favor? Reciprocity is a valuable trait in marriage," he said, lovingly brushing Jacqui's dark hair behind her ear.

Jacqui's cheeks got even redder and she nodded.

"You're ok with continuing in the elevator?" she asked as she jerked her skinny jeans over her juicy ass.

Takeda smiled. "Yes. I don't sense any distress or worry from you, so either this is the slowest elevator of all time or you did something to make this safe. I trust your judgement."

Jacqui sighed and pulled off her underwear, sitting against the corner of the elevator.

"You take the fun out of everything." she joked, smiling at him. Takeda smirked.

"Not everything." He lunged towards her with surprising speed, wrapping his hands around her waist to grip her butt as he shoved his face into her hot, wet center. He moved his tongue in broad stroking motions before plunging it in as deep as he could, making Jacqui moan loudly. She buried her hands in his luscious jet black hair and grinded against his face and skillful tongue.

Takeda slid his fingers between her buttcheeks, rubbing her asshole with his fingers. Gently, he slides his right index finger inside her ass, making her groan in pleasure, before slowly sliding it all in while still licking her out.

"Takeda!" she moans, her hips bucking against his face in pleasure and her body shaking lightly.

As his middle finger joins the other inside her ass, Jacqui's eyes close and her mouth hangs open in a silent scream. Before long, Jacqui moans and squirts her juices all over Takeda's face.

"Goddd ohhhhh!" she screamed, gasping and trying to calm down from one of the most blissful experiences of her life. Jacqui took deep breaths as Takeda licked the remaining juices from her center.

Takeda got up from Jacqui's pussy, making sure she was watching before licking the cum from his lips.

"How was that?" he asked confidently, smirking at her.

Jacqui smiled and held him close to her.

"That was perfect, baby. You're perfect," she purred, kissing his neck softly. Jacqui looked down to see his cock rock hard and ready to go again. Eating her out must've done the trick.

Takeda moved to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed it away and got to her feet. He watched as she went to the opposite side of the elevator and bent over, clutching the horizontal metal handhold tightly in her grasp. She turned back to Takeda, offering him a sexy smile.

"What do you say we consummate our marriage a little early?" she asked. Takeda's eyes took in the gorgeous sight of Jacqui bent over, her plump butt and beautiful boobs fueling his erection.

"I say-" he began, approaching her.

"-hello Ms. Takahashi." he finished, sliding himself into her pussy to their mutual delight. "Or I can be Mr. Briggs if that's what you want. But that's weird because that's what I call your Da-"

"Takeda!" Jacqui cut off, not wanting to be reminded of her Dad as she was fucked from behind. She'd also just had an idea.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Takeda asked, stopping mid thrust.

"I...I want you to use...the other hole." Jacqui stated bluntly, preparing herself mentally and physically for anal sex. Takeda's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he whispered into the back of her neck. Jacqui nodded in response.

Taking a deep breath, Takeda pulled his cock from her pussy, instantly missing the tight, wet squeeze. Not for long. Soon he was back inside Jacqui, his dick forced deep into her tight ass. She groaned loudly, clutching the bar tighter. Takeda's balls slapped against her pussy and his hips collided with her ass, making it jiggle.

Both Jacqui and Takeda were groaning constantly, rapidly approaching the end of their lovemaking. They hadn't done anal sex in almost a year. Takeda bent down to be directly behind Jacqui, reaching around to her tits and groping them hard. Jacqui cried out, relishing in the experience.

"Harder, Takeda! Fuck me harder!" she begged, throwing her head back. Takeda winced as he doubled his efforts, slamming harder and faster into Jacqui's tight ass. With a loud groan, Jacqui sprayed her juices all over the elevator wall. Her orgasm made her already tight ass even tighter, which sent Takeda over the edge. He pulled his cock from her bowels and instead thrust once more into her snug wetness, shooting rope after rope of hot sticky cum into her vagina.

The two collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath and covered in sweat.

"I'm glad you're back. I love you." Jacqui whispered, burying her face into the crook of Takeda's neck. He nodded.

"I love you too Jacqui. I have a very important question though."

Jacqui smiled. "You already asked me to marry you. Nothing could be more important than that."

"That's really sweet, but, um, how are we going to clean up this elevator?"


	3. Double Trouble

"Rise and shine, Sonya."

The roaring of a loud, rambunctious crowd. Kano's accented voice over a nearby loudspeaker. The thick smell of beer and weed and a dozen other filthy, distasteful substances. The press of the cold steel ground pressing against her bare boobs and cold air surrounding her body. Sonya Blade experienced all of these as she drowsily opened her eyes, returning to consciousness. Her eyes widened as she lifted her face from the ground, gasping and surveying her naked body. She'd been stripped of all her clothing other than her hairband and vest, which had it's zipper removed. Sonya realized she was in a cage surrounded by Black Dragon thugs, bathed in purple and yellow lights.

"Shit!" she muttered as she climbed to her feet, crossing her legs and attempting to cover her chest with her arms.

"Yea, you won't be needing that stuff, love. Revenge is gonna be a hell of a lot more fun without your clothes on."

The gate to the cage opened, and Kabal walked through, his hardened dick hanging out of his pants. Sonya ducked as he ran towards her, barely ducking under his outstretched hand. She got to her feet and faced Kabal, her curvaceous body entering a fighting stance.

"Cooperate with my demands. Don't forget that I can end the life of your 'husband' any time I want, which would erase your daughter from existence as well."

Sonya's heart sunk. It was true. Not only was she unarmed and naked, but Kano had a hostage and an army of his goons surrounding her. He had every advantage.

"Now then, love, on your hands and knees," Kano sneered. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Sonya complied, dropping to her hands and knees. Hoots and guffas came from the crowd, which she did her best to ignore.

Sonya's eyes flew open and she almost screamed when she felt the head of Kabal's throbbing erection enter her asshole.

"Get ready for some preemptive vengeance," Kabal snarled, grabbing her ponytail with one hand and forcing her head back.

"Wha-oh fuck!" Sonya cried as he went balls deep in her ass. "Goddamn," she groaned under her breath, using all of her willpower to keep from crying out again.

With one hand on her hair and the other on her waist, Kabal began to thrust faster and faster with his unique superspeed abilities. Sonya wailed as she was rocked back and forth, her shapely ass clinging to Kabal's speedy dick. Whimpers and gasps and moans poured from Sonya's full lips, in to much pain and pleasure to care and unable to distinguish between the two.

"Easy there, partner," a smooth, southern voice said. "Wouldn't want to damage the merchandise," Sonya opened her eyes to see Erron Black entering the cage, his cock out just like Kabal's. He reached her head and looked down at her as she was rocked back and forth by Kabal's thrusting. Kabal had slowed down and released her hair but was still thrusting madly into her ass. Sonya moaned again and this time kept her mouth open.

Erron Black smirked behind his mask and slid his cock into the woman's mouth, gliding across her tongue before entering her throat. On any other day she would bite down, but she thought of Johnny and Cassie and knew that the only way to finish this was to make her Black Dragon assailants cum.

Humming, she sealed her lips around Erron Black's cock and began to eagerly slobber on and slurp at it. Kabal fucked Sonya hard, slamming her forward and making Erron's cock slide down her throat.

As Sonya was double teamed her moans grew loader. She was fucked hard and fast from behind and her front was now taking equal thrusts. Saliva poured from her spread lips and she had to fight the urge to cum.

Kabal lost control and began to fuck her butt at breakneck speeds, making Sonya scream loudly around Erron's cock. Her asscheeks slapped against Kabal's groin and jiggled wildly as he came to a finish. The crowd cheered as he groaned and filled her ass with his cum. She groaned around the thrusting cock in her mouth, feeling it start to run down her leg as Kabal pulled out.

Erron Black was reaching his limit as well, holding onto the back of her head as he literally face fucked the woman. Before long, he stiffened and came hard into Sonya's dribbling mouth. Sonya growled as she gulped his seed down, gasping for breath when he finally pulled his cock from her mouth.

Getting to her feet and looking around the cage, Sonya realized that Kabal and Erron Black had quickly departed after their orgasms. Neither was anywhere to be found. She wiped the saliva from her shin and expected some stupid comment from Kano. Glancing up to the loudspeaker controls, she saw that both Kano's were gone.

The cage door opened once more and she turned around to see both joining her inside, grinning stupidly and stroking their cocks. Anger flared within her, both at her situation and that Kano was alive in the future.

"Listen here, baby. Get me and my lesser half off," older Kano said, pointing to his younger self. "And we'll let you and your boy toy go. It's too late for any of you to stop Kronika anyway."

"You don't intimidate me. You never have," Sonya said, marching forward and glaring at both Kano's, a strong presence even naked with saliva dripping from her chin. She knew Kano went back on his word. She knew that she'd most likely die anyway. She also knew that fucking these two gave the special forces more time to find her.

The younger Kano's eyes narrowed in uncertainty before Sonya dropped to her knees, placing her hands on his inner thighs and stroking them as she examined his sizable cock and balls. Sonya wasted no time in flicking her tongue all over and under the bulbous head, looking seductively up at younger Kano. He moaned before she moved to her right, erotically kissing the entirety of older Kano's cock. The man groaned as she held his dick up against his belly and began to lap at his hairy scrotum as she jacked off his younger self.

Sonya then pulled away from the older Kano and returned to the young one, sucking her cheeks in and stroking her tongue over his dick in long, gentle strokes. As Sonya continued to suck on his younger self, Kano circled behind her.

"Let's see how tight you were before giving birth to Cage's brat."

The older Kano gripped Sonya's hips and began jackhammering into her snatch, groaning in ecstasy as he spread her tight pussy lips. Sonya began to moan loudly, distracted by her throbbing center. Noticing this, the younger Kano began to thrust his hips into her mouth, holding Sonya's mouth open and sliding his cock in and out.

Feeling himself rapidly approaching orgasm, older Kano began to slap Sonya across the ass, smiling devilishly as he heard her sudden yelps and moans. Bending down, he grasped and roughly squeezed her tits from behind as he came into her tight pussy. His cock rapidly deflated and he exited her body.

Younger Kano's eyes widened at his older self.

"Done already? What happens to my endurance?" he grinned mockingly at his older self.

"Shut up, you," his counterpart growled. "Just get on with it."

The younger Kano nodded and pulled his wet dick from Sonya's mouth. He began to viciously stroke his cock back and forth, getting closer and closer as his long time enemy and rival Sonya Blade opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Deciding to switch it up a little, younger Kano shoved his cock into her cleavage, shooting a rope of cum there and making her gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of her open mouth, he then rammed his cock deep into her throat, cumming inside it as soon as he felt it's warm tightness. Sonya was glad he came so deep inside her mouth so she didn't have to taste that much of it.

A loud explosion suddenly rocked the complex, and the Special Forces charged through the door. In the lead was Cassie Cage, firing like a madwoman and taking down more than a half dozen armed gangsters.

She approached the cage and kicked it open, before nearly vomiting at the sight. A younger version of her Mom was on her hands and knees, naked spare for her jacket and headband. One Kano stood behind her while another was currently pulling his softening cock out of her mouth.

With a growl, Cassie raised her pistols.

"What the fuck is going on here?"


	4. Blood Magic - Commingled

Something wasn't right. That much was obvious to Kotal as he awoke, his eyes scanning the environment to no avail. Though naked, he was definitely not in his own bed. Jade warm body wasn't at his side, and he could sense he was being suspended upright. He was also unable to move.

A small candle sparked to light and Kotal's eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the new brightness level. He recognized the terrain as one of his many dungeons, but his eyes widened in surprise at what was inside with him.

Tentacles of blood shifted and swirled around the edges of his vision, dancing around the corners of the dungeon. Kotal tried to move his limbs, but with a gasp noticed that they were bound by blood tentacles identical to the others in the room. Try as he might, his arms and legs were completely trapped. If he were in the sun then his osh tekk abilities may've helped him escape, but this dungeon was deep underground and not a single ray of sunlight reached it.

"You're awake, I see," a silky voice said from the shadows. A bead of sweat ran down Kotal's face even though the air was cool and chilly. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Face me, Skarlet! I know you're there!"

Skarlet emerged from the shadowy dungeon entrance, a small smile across her full, red lips. She began to walk towards him, her movement strangely predatory and intimidating.

"What madness is this?" Kotal asked, writhing and stretching various muscles in an attempt to escape.

"It's no use, Kotal. You're not going anywhere anytime soon. This dungeon may be the last thing you see, depending on your behavior," Skarlet said, licking her lips as her smile widened.

Kotal struggled harder as she got closer, his heart feeling like it was sinking into his stomach. In no time at all, Skarlet was face to face with him. He was shocked when she kept going, advancing until he could feel her breath against his ear. Her nipples were so hard that he felt them pressed against his chest even through her red outfit.

"Consider yourself lucky, Kotal. If I didn't despise you as I do, then I'd have merely bled you dry as you slept," she whispered huskily, starting to grind her thigh against his sagging penis. Kotal resisted the urge to harden. "Lucky for you there are much more enjoyable ways to commingle our blood magic."

Just the thought made Kotal sick. "W-why?"

"You took advantage of the death of Shao Kahn, the man who gave me everything, and took his throne. You will pay for your misdeeds against outworld's true Kahn."

"I...I was broken by Shao Kahn." Kotal groaned.

Skarlet reached down and clenched her fist around his hardening manhood, crushing it in a painfully tight grip. Kotal yelped and closed his eyes.

"Common knowledge, you pathetic osh tekk. After you're dealt with, I will defeat Kitana in mortal kombat, and the throne will be mine," Skarlet purred, licking his ear slowly before pulling back.

"But in order to defeat her I need the blood magic within you. Prepare yourself."

With that Skarlet sunk to her knees.

"What are you do-by the gods!" Kotal groaned as Skarlet sucked his flared balls into her hot, wet mouth and began to rub his length in her right glove. She swirled her tongue around his balls before pulling back with a loud slurping noise and jerking his cock.

"You couldn't have done this alone!" Kotal yelled angrily, fighting his restraints.

Skarlet smiled up at him. "I didn't."

Kotal gasped as Erron Black slowly walking into the room. "Traito-"

"I believe I've heard enough out of you," Skarlet said. A blood tentacle descended from above, wrapping around the bottom half of Kotal's face and forcing his mouth closed.

Erron's boots made a loud clacking noise as he approached the helpless Kotal, pulling his cock out of his pants.

"Sorry, boss. I prefer to be on the winning side. And it doesn't hurt she's paying me with more than money," he said, getting behind the kneeling Skarlet and hiking her skirt up over her plump ass. He pulled down her bright red panties.

Skarlet groaned in pleasure as he slid into her tight butt.

"I've missed you, lover. Playing with Kotal is hardly any fun at all," she said, continuing to wank the osh tekk. "How was the cleanup?"

Erron shrugged as his hands slid over her pale hips.

"Some of them woke up. Didn't make a difference."

Skarlet smiled devilishly.

"We're almost done, then. But first," Skarlet swallowed him back down before furiously pumping her head along his entire length, making her boobs bounce wildly as she drooled all over his cock. Once he was nice and wet Skarlet pulled away, starting to stroke him while holding her mouth open above his shaft, drooling openly on him.

Making eye contact with Kotal, Skarlet made a quick hand motion and small clamps of blood shot from the nearest tentacle and latched onto Kotal's nipples, making him thrash and moan uncontrollably.

Erron's hips rammed against her juicy buttocks, creating a loud slapping sound and making them jiggle around him. With a moan, he grabbed both of Skarlet's ass cheeks and held them tight around his cock and he pounded her with reckless abandon.

Kotal had his eyes clenched shut as his willpower drained away. Knowing he couldn't last much longer, he decided to just get it over with quicker. He opened his eyes, trying to imagine Jade instead, and started to arch his hips towards Skarlet's mouth. Tentacles of blood wrapped around his waist, pulling it back as he started to move. Skarlet's eyes smiled up at his, enjoying the complete domination of the once proud osh tekk. He let out a strangled moan and Skarlet felt his cock begin to pulsate.

Knowing he was seconds from cumming, she pulled back and wrapped a small blood tentacle around his cock tightly. Kotal screamed into the blood gag and thrashed more wildly than ever.

Skarlet burst into laughter. "What's the matter? Can't cum?" she grinned, swirling her tongue around his tip. She rose to her feet, lining her vagina up with his rock hard cock. Erron Black didn't miss a beat and continued to ram her soft ass hard.

"Cum for me…" Skarlet whispered, releasing Kotal's cock from the blood tentacle. Kotal cried out in pleasure as he cannoned his cum into her hot, wet center. She turned away from him as his cock began to soften.

The blood tentacles holding him slithered around to his waist, cracking his ribs before dropping him to the ground. Kotal lay, still and unmoving.

Erron withdrew his cock from her ass, waiting to see what was happening.

"Well, sugar? Did it work?"

Skarlet turned to him, smiling wolfishly and her eyes wide with lust.

"The dormant blood magic within his blood, it feels...delicious."

Lunging at her lover, Skarlet released a red aura around her body, destroying the tattered remnants of her outfit.

Erron landed on his back, watching as she crouched on top of him and guided his cock into her pussy. As he gripped her hips, Skarlet began to bounce on his cock. She closed her eyes and squealed, rapidly approaching her climax. Erron gripped her breasts, pulling her on top of him as his cock darted in and out of her. With a loud moan, Skarlet pulled away and grabbed Erron's knees as she continued to ride him. He gripped her hair, pulling it back and thrusting hard into her pussy.

Both groaned loudly and came simultaneously. Erron's eyes widened in awe as Skarlet instantly rose to her feet, not shaking at all even though she'd just had an orgasm. She helped Erron to his feet and they hugged as blood tentacles swirled around them.

"With the edenian blood, osh tekk blood magic, and the blood of all the others, Kitana stands no chance. Outworld will be ours," she said, clutching his head to her bosom. Erron clutched her butt affectionately.

Meanwhile, Kotal struggled to his feet. He glared at Skarlet. If she'd consumed as much blood power as she'd said, then Kitana truly stood no chance. Tears ran down his face as he processed the fact that Jade was most likely already dead. He clenched his fist. This was his only chance: rush Skarlet when she wasn't looking and break her neck. He steeled himself and took a step towards her.

In the blink of an eye, Erron's hands slid from Skarlet's ass and whipped out his six shooter pistols, firing both simultaneously. The bullets hit Kotal square in the eyes, ending his life instantly.

"You're right, doll," Erron said as blood tentacles began to latch onto Kotal's body, draining him of his blood.

"Outworld is ours for the taking."


	5. Virtuous No More

Cetrion glided slowly across the heavens, looking up at where she once sat with her fellow Elder Gods. It felt like so long ago now. She'd lost count of the time that passed since Liu Kang's defeat over her mother, and had chosen to typically spend her time wandering around the heavens, where it was quiet and peaceful.

With her family wiped out and her fellow Elder Gods dead, Cetrion's existence was a lonely and meaningless one.

Out of the blue, she heard footsteps approaching behind her. Believing it to be Liu Kang, Cetrion had half a mind to attempt to avenge her mother. Sighing and making a mental note that revenge is not a virtue, she turned around and gasped at the sight before her.

Geras stood before her, completely naked and starting at her intently. Cetrion gasped and began to back away from him, towards the throne she previously sat in as an Elder God.

"How is this possible? Raiden killed you!" she yelled, eyes bulging in surprise.

Geras' azure eyes were free of emotion, but his smile widened.

"I died hundreds of thousands of times in the Sea of Blood before I became food for a passing leviathan. Surviving that hell and the edits to time that Liu Kang made confirmed what I suspected; that I am now stronger than you or any of the Elder Gods, that I am stronger than the Titans," he monologued, clenching his fist.

Cetrion continued to back away from him. "Why are you here? Your sole purpose was to serve!" she exclaimed, shooting bursts of fire from her hands. The flames obscured her vision until it was to late, an unscathed hand reaching through them and latching around her throat. Geras emerged from the flames, his cock now fully hard.

"Not my sole desire."

With that Geras marched forward, still clutching Cetrion by the throat, continuing to move until she was pressed against her former throne.

She had a moment to catch her breath but in an instant he was pressing himself against her, tearing the leaves from her boobs. Cetrion gasped as Geras' tongue darted across her tits and felt a growing wetness in her center. As his hands began to pick away the leaves covering her vagina, she knew it had been far too long since she'd engaged in carnal pleasures.

Giving in to her ungodly desires, Cetrion slid her hands around Geras' neck. All of a sudden his cock was rocked forwards, pushing into her tight vagina. She moaned with sheer lust as she was fucked against her former throne. Her thick thighs rose from the ground and slid around his waist as he gripped her arms with his and pinned them to the throne while continuing to pound into her.

Geras lavishly coated her neck, collarbone, and bountiful breasts with licks and nips.

With an open mouthed scream, Cetrion squirted her godly juices all over Geras' rigid dick, somewhat disappointed that she came so soon. Geras pulled out of her, allowing her to weakly collapse to the ground, her eyes closed and her mouth open as she took deep breaths.

Impatient, Geras began to rub his cock along her cheek and across her lips, dripping precum everywhere.

Cetrion leaned forward and took the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking gently on it. Soon she was comfortably sucking on about half of Geras' massive dick while running a hand back and forth along the base of his shaft. Geras moved forward slightly, now pressing Cetrion against her throne and rendering her unable to remove the cock from her mouth. The former god yelped realising what had happened. Geras began to buck his hips, fucking her mouth as fast as he could, ramming down her tight, wet throat repeatedely. Cetrion only moaned and began to finger herself, knowing she'd be masturbating while thinking of this moment for milenia to come.

She gagged, briefly choking on his shaft as it darted quickly in and out of her mouth. Saliva dribbled out of her mouth as she was roughly face fucked.

Geras gave a particularly hard thrust, shoving the entirety of his cock down her throat, and holding her head there. The former Elder God wondered if he was going to release her before she passed out. At long last he backed up, pulling on her hair to yank her mouth off his dick. Cetrion gasped and coughed, saliva pouring down her chin.

As she started to catch her breath, Geras gripped her massive boobs tightly in both hands before wrapping them around his cock. He began to thrust into the tight passage between her breasts.

Bending her head down, Cetrion was able to swirl her tongue around the tip of his dick every time it emerged from her cleavage. It was certainly more enjoyable than staring up into Geras' unnerving, steely blue eyes. He was moaning and slowly losing control. She felt him clench up and enveloped his cockhead into her mouth once more, taking one last slow suck.

Geras once again pulled the cock from her mouth before forcing her lips around his nuts as he began jerking himself off quickly. She began to eagerly lick and suck as his sack, pulling on it with her soft lips. Geras grunted then pulled her head back. She gasped as he began to cum all over her face, one blast spraying across her supple lips while more rained down. Cetrion came instantly, her cum splattering all over the floor. Never before had she engaged in such depraved actions, and she loved it.

As she was still reeling from her orgasm, Geras gripped her hair and forced her face down on the ground. Cetrion cast her eyes back and was shocked to see him still rock hard.

"He must be disturbingly horny. Then again, he isn't the only one," Cetrion thought to herself as she lay in a pool of her own cum.

After peeling off the remains of her outfit, Geras kneeled behind Cetrion, his head pressing against her asshole, before thrusting all the way in. Cetrion screamed, thankful that no one was there to hear her. He slowly pulled out, his head remaining within her, before effortlessly sliding all the way in again. He continued the pattern and picked up speed until he was fully ramming into her with every thrust. Cetrion's asscheeks and boobs jiggled violently as she lurched back and forth from Geras' thrusting.

Cetrion loved every minute of it, moaning loudly as the cum on her face began to drip down to her neck and tits. She looked like a complete slut, getting fucked in the butt while her face was coated with cum. Cetrion came twice before she felt Geras throb wildly.

Just before he came, Geras pulled out of Cetrion's rear end before unloading his semen all over her plump ass, covering both cheeks with lots of cum.

Geras began to walk away from Cetrion. Sand collected together from thin air and assembled his white temporal armor.

"Where will you go now?" she asked.

"My vengeance is at hand," he said, teleporting away in a flurry of sand to search for Raiden.


	6. Interspecies Negotiation

Sunglasses? Check. Badass ride? Check. Thankful that outworld has never heard of a speed limit? Fuck yeah, thought Cassie Cage as she sped through the rocky plains of Outworld in an SF jeep. Her mother's words arose in her mind, somehow drowning out the roaring engine.

"With Kitana as Outworld's new Kahn, relations between our realms are better than ever. You and your squad are being sent there to make sure it stays that way, by any means necessary."

They'd been doing a pretty bad job so far. Jacqui and Takeda had gone back early for wedding prep, and Kung Jin had almost beaten the Kollector to death for information, which had forced Kitana to detain him temporarily. Cassie dreaded the moment when she had to report to her Mom.

She was rapidly approaching the Tarkatan war camp. A Tarkatan had attempted to assassinate Kitana the previous morning, but had gotten away. While Baraka had sent word that he had dealt with the would be assassin, Cassie had been sent to confirm.

"Trust, but verify," she mumbled to herself as she approached the cliff overlooking the camp. Tarkatans approached her vehicle as she got out, ready to escort her to Baraka's tent.

In no time, Cassie was within the wood and canvas tent. She noticed Baraka discussing something with some other Tarkatans at a table, the only thing in the room other than a chair made of bones which was probably his throne. When he noticed her, he waved the others away and addressed her directly.

"You should not have come, Earthrealmer," he growled, narrowing his beady eyes at her.

Cassie sighed. "Kitana said you would talk."

"Not to a human," Baraka said, turning away from her. "Trust goes both ways and I've placed mine in Kitana Kahn on numerous occasions. She should trust me to deal with rogue Tarkatans."

He began to head towards the tent exit. Without thinking, Cassie marched forward and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not done."

Baraka swung around, anger flaring in his eyes. "This discussion is over, human."

She remembered the words of her Mom. "...make sure it stays that way, by any means necessary."

For a brief moment, she considered powering up with green energy and laying the Tarkatan general out flat on his ass, but decided she had other means that were less likely to start a war.

Cassie pushed her chest toward Baraka and reached a hand down between his legs.

"Perhaps there is an alternate avenue of negotiation we can take," she purred, rubbing his cock through his cloth pants.

"Are you trying to bribe me with sexual favors?" Baraka growled.

"Yes."

"Proceed," Baraka hissed, an unnerving glint in his eyes.

Cassie slid his pants down, revealing his sizable cock. She licked along the shaft and pressed it against her soft lips. Baraka gripped the back of her head, urging her towards his cockhead. Cassie sucked hard on the bulbous tip before she fed the long shaft into her mouth. Baraka's grip tightened on her head, forcing her mouth up and down at increasing speeds. Cassie's lips were wrapped tight around his cock as she made her way down to the point where her nose was pressed against Baraka's abs and his dick slid down her throat. She could feel his testicles wrapped around her bottom lip and pressing against her chin.

Cassie reached up and began to juggle Baraka's balls with her fingers as she opened her mouth wide and thrust down on the shaft. Baraka began to thrust his hips, the bottom of his cock sliding across Cassie's wet tongue as she slurped frequently. She closed her eyes as her mouth tightly clamped around the large Tarkatan cock, which was repeatedly being rammed down her throat. Cassie began to gag, saliva pouring from her lips and greasing the thick dick before her.

She could feel her boobs bouncing up and down, her nipples hard from doing such an act on duty and in uniform.

At long last, Baraka released her, allowing her to pull back. Cassie gasped with noticeable pleasure, smirking up at the Tarkatan before she began to pull on his nutsack with her mouth while stroking his dick against her cheek. She tongued her way back to the head of his dick and began to skull fuck herself on it of her own accord, her arms wrapping around his waist.

Feeling Baraka's rigid cock begin to swell, Cassie bobbed even harder back and forth, humming and moaning loudly around him.

Moments before his orgasm, Baraka reached down and gripped Cassie by the ponytail, forcing her mouth off his cock. The panting and horny soldier looked up at him questioningly.

Pulling Cassie to her feet, Baraka shoved her towards the wooden table.

Cassie got the message and hurriedly began unclasping her belt and other straps on her uniform. It'd been to long since she'd gotten any good dick action and at least here she could excuse it by saying it was to defend Earthrealm, or some bullshit like that.

Baraka reached her just as she got her belt off and jerked her pants down over her round butt with one strong tug.

"What're you waiting for, big boy?" Cassie asked as she stepped out of her pants, turning back and winking at Baraka.

The Tarkatan general snarled at her and gripped her soft buttcheeks, spreading them apart. Cassie squealed as her ass was invaded by Baraka's rigid cock. The thick cock split her asshole wide as it quickly darted in and out. Both of Baraka's hands clutched her tight ass, his fingers digging into Cassie's flesh as she was rocked back and forth from the impact.

"Ugh...yes...ungh….ohh…" Cassie groaned as her ass was pounded. She removed a trembling hand from the table and pressed it against her pussy, which was enough to trigger her orgasm. She moaned louder than ever as she sprayed her juices all over the discarded pants of her uniform.

Baraka slapped her across the ass hard, making her squeal violently and watching the skin shake with impact.

He grunted as his hips pumped back and forth before he finally shot his load into Cassie's asshole. The young woman groaned as the hot liquid filled her up. Cassie finally felt the ass pounding cease along with Baraka's cock withdrawing from her hole.

She dropped to her knees, gathering the scattered pieces of her uniform. A hand gripped her chin and moved her mouth up and to the side. Once again, she was staring directly at Baraka's dick. Cassie nonchalantly opened her mouth and began to gently suck the cock clean, tasting her ass all over it the entire time.

"That was very enjoyable, Earthrealmer," Baraka said as he withdrew his squeaky clean dick from her mouth. "Tarkatans are incapable of oral sex. The blades are much t-"

"Uh huh," Cassie said, loudly interrupting the Tarkatan as she got to her feet, pulling her pants up as she did. The last thing she wanted to hear about was Tarkatan sex. She was still processing the fact that she'd engaged interspecies coitus. And that she'd loved it.

Cassie composed herself and turned to Baraka.

"Well, where's the rogue Tarkatan?" she asked.

"His body is hung not far outside the camp, being feasted upon by vultures," Baraka explained. "I'll have some of my men take you there."

"Cool, good to know," Cassie said, and left the tent, glad Baraka hadn't wanted any more "favors." She paused and bit her lip as she considered how satisfied she felt after that bizarre encounter. Yeah, scratch that.


	7. Love Everlasting

"The people, the culture, everything about this realm is more amazing and exotic than I'd ever believed possible. Just walking down the street brings me an indescribable amount of joy," Kitana explained, pacing excitedly back and forth in her expansive guest room in the Edenian royal palace. Liu Kang sat on the bed, beaming from ear to ear at Kitana's radiant joy.

"I knew restoring Edenia was the right choice. Seeing your joy, and the happiness of the many freed Edenians Shao Kahn enslaved, confirms it."

Kitana sat down next to her lover in bed, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Back when I was Princess of Outworld, the power I had felt like weighted shackles. It was an illusion, an excuse that compelled me to do horrible things for Shao Kahn," she began. Liu Kang wrapped an arm around Kitana's waist and clutched her to him, knowing how much regret and torment she'd suffered for much of her long life.

"Using the hourglass should feel like a weight ten times as heavy. It's a burden I never dreamed I'd be able to bear. But these last few weeks? Saving the realms with you by my side? I've never felt more happy or free. And I have you to thank for that, Liu Kang," she whispered, her hand stroking softly at his abs.

"Out of all of my teachers, I always looked up to Raiden the most. He, without a doubt, had the greatest impact on my life. Even our status as gods is a result of his decisions."

"Easily his best one yet," Kitana responded, smiling into his chest. Liu Kang smiled and stroked her hair softly as he spoke.

"But I never wanted my life to end up like his, with no time for family or simple pleasures. Becoming a god could've been a curse that haunted me till the end of my days, but you turned it into a blessing, Kitana Kahn."

Kitana sniggered and looked up at him. "You know I'm only a Kahn part time. Kotal's doing a better job than I ever could and I'd much rather be with you," she beamed.

"Perhaps I was referring to your demandingness in the bedroom," Liu Kang joked, making Kitana chuckle.

The former princess pulled away from Liu Kang's embrace and stared lovingly into his eyes. "Do you remember the night we shared together?" she breathed against his lips.

Liu Kang laughed. "You snuck into my room the sunset after you tried to kill me."

Kitana grinned. "Let's recreate that scene," she purred, her hand sliding down from his abs. Liu Kang groaned as she began to stroke lightly at his cock through his pants.

"K-Kitana. We don't have to do this if you do'" he was silenced by Kitana, who held a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"I want to. And, by the looks of this?" she said, pulling his erected cock from his pants as she slid down his body. "So do you."

Kitana wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, rubbing it gently as she swirled her tongue around his cockhead. She gripped his pants and jerked downwards. Liu Kang lifted his hips and she was able to slide his pants and underwear completely off, discarding them next to the bed.

Liu Kang groaned when her lips wrapped tightly around him and she shoved his cock into her mouth. Moaning and stroking her hair gently, he watched as she enveloped half his cock into her warm, wet mouth and began to bob her head back and forth, sucking softly. Back and forth Kitana sucked, hand stroking his shaft and occasionally dropping down to tickle his balls.

Pulling back with a slurping noise, Kitana smiled up at her lover as she jerked him and blew her cool breath over his wet and shiny head. She lurched forward once more, sucking his cock down her throat and gagging loudly on it. Liu Kang moaned her name loudly as she choked and slobbered on his rigid cock. Letting the spasming sides of her throat caress and stroke her lover's cock, Kitana began to bob her head quickly up and down. The result was a loud and sloppy show of love as she continually deepthroated Liu Kang.

Liu Kang was gasping and groaning and throbbing in her mouth, approaching his first orgasm of the night. Kitana pulled back, taking a moment to observe his manhood coated in her saliva, before wrapping her hand around it and stroking roughly. She smiled up at her lover as she leaned forwards, letting his cock slip between her pale, perky breasts and into her cleavage.

"Cum for me, hero," she moaned, sliding his cock up and down her chest.

"Kitana!" Liu Kang groaned as he cannoned his jizz down the front of her tight blue and black outfit.

The champion's eyes widened as he calmed down from his orgasm. "Kitana I am so sorry. Here, let me-" she swatted his hand away playfully.

"It's fine. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," she said, firing a sweet smile and a wink at Liu Kang as she moved to the foot of the bed and began to undress herself. Liu Kang's eyes widened as she revealed her glistening pussy to him, and a blush rose in her cheeks as she caught him staring. He blushed as well, his gaze rising to her eyes.

"Sorry, Kitana. It was so dark last time I didn't see how gorgeous you were," he blurted nervously. Kitana grinned. "No need to apologize, Liu Kang. You know, I couldn't see through the dark last time, either," she said as she crawled across the bed towards him, sashaying her hips. She climbed up his body and positioned her dripping slit over his cockhead.

"But I could feel," Kitana whispered, grabbing hold of his dick. The two looked lovingly into each other's eyes and released hot groans of excitement as she guided Liu Kang inside her.

"Oh, Liu Kang!" Kitana moaned as she felt it slip into her, spreading her legs wider. "Take me, take me please."

In an instant she was on her back against the cotton sheets, Liu Kang hovering over her.

"Are you ready, Princess?" he whispered into her ear, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt her. "Yes," she whispered. It was all she needed to say.

Liu Kang began to move his body back and forth, making Kitana gasp in delight. The man groaned as he felt the hot, slick embrace of his lover's pussy surrounding and massaging his cock.

Squirming on the bed, Kitana wrapped her arms around his waist and did her best to fuck him back. She was quickly losing control, moaning and bucking her hips as he gave her a deep and thorough fucking. Being shorter than him, she was able to wrap her mouth around one of his nipples, licking it and pinching the other. "Ohhhh Kitana," Liu Kang moaned in response, bringing Kitana joy through the maddening waves of pleasure that she was making her man happy.

"I need it," Kitana moaned, desperate, out of control, and on the verge of orgasm. "Oh, Liu Kang, cum inside me! D-do it!"

"A-are you sure?" he asked, looking down at her, but she silenced him with a kiss, pulling him tightly to her so that her breasts pressed against his chest and his cock was completely within her.

"Cum in me right now, Liu Kang! I love you!" Kitana cried as she began to orgasm around his cock. Liu Kang groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him, both cumming simultaneously. They eagerly surrendered to the pleasure, gasping and moaning and kissing feverishly as pleasure ached through them.

Liu Kang collapsed on top of Kitana, gasping for breath before rolling off of her.

"I love you, too," he groaned as he wrapped his arms around her and began to drift off to sleep. Kitana, as she followed suit, knew when those three words made her more happy than the sex, killing Shao Kahn, and restoring Edenia, that she'd found her true love.


	8. Getting Caged

"I still can't believe you're married," Cassie said, grinning at Jacqui as they lay atop one of Jax's tractors.

"I know, right? Takeda is getting some of his Shirai Ryu affairs in order before the honeymoon. He's been gone a while," Jacqui said, eyes on the starry night.

"Any ideas where it'll be?" Cassie asked, rolling onto her side so she could get her phone out of her tight back jeans pocket.

"No clue. At the wedding, Liu Kang said he'd be glad to transport us anywhere in the realms. No matter where we end up going, I'm not gonna let that once in a lifetime deal go."

Cassie laughed. "Once in a lifetime, my ass. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the 'chosen one' spent all his time helping old ladies cross the street. He'd gladly take you anywhere, anytime."

She saw a message notification on her phone and clicked on it instinctively before turning back to Jacqui.

"It's a miracle Earthrealm was able to survive without him and the other fallen champions for decades. Guess we're just that aweso-ugh! Jesus fucking christ that's gross…"

Jacqui turned to her friend, eyes widening in shock. "What, Cas? What is it?"

Cassie had covered her mouth in an attempt to keep from vomiting.

"Ungh...I just got a dick pic, from my Dad!" she groaned, hurriedly texting the grossed out emoji to her Father.

"Sorry, Princess, those were meant for Mom!" the following text read.

"Jeez, those two. I love them more than anything but ever since Mom's death was erased from the timeline, they've been almost unbearable to be around."

Jacqui shrugged. "I'm happy for them. Second chances are a thing a lot of people don't get, so they should cherish the time they have together."

Cassie noticed Jacqui's eyes briefly glance to the Briggs farm barn, where Jax was cooking dinner.

"Trust me, they are."

…

"Dismissed, soldiers," Sonya yelled, ignoring the string of formalities shouted by the soldiers under her command as they left the quarterdeck. She reached into her back pocket and whipped out her phone only to find a massive list of texts from Johnny.

"Half an hour out."

"Meet in the regular closet? I am a high maintenance hubby after all ;) Get it?"

"Ready and waiting... May've jumped the gun a little"

The last text had an image attached, a picture of Johnny's rigid dick throbbing in his grasp. Sonya set off towards the meeting spot at a brisk pace, liquid already wetting her panties from the picture. She was in the maintenance section of the base in no time, heading for the supply closet she usually met up with Johnny in. Finally finding the right number, Sonya quickly opened the door and walked inside, locking the door behind her.

Hands playfully covered her eyes as she turned around.

"Here's Johnny!" the actor joked, sliding his hands away and flexing his muscles for her enjoyment. On most days she'd make fun of his lame jokes, play a teasing game of hard to get, or even wrestle with him a little for a spicy warm up. But not today.

Horny and sexually frustrated, Sonya gripped Johnny's jacket and pressed her lips against his, letting their tongues dance and stroke at one another as she pushed him against the back wall of the closet. She then pulled away from the kiss, burying her face in his neck as she began to strip him of his clothing.

"Someone's cutting to the chase. Not that I'm complaining," Johnny said, one hand unzipping her jacket and another caressing her curvy butt.

"Can you blame me, after that picture?" Sonya asked, pussy throbbing as she roughly kissed his neck.

"Fair point."

The two continued to fervently strip one another until they were both naked. Johnny gripped Sonya by the hips and turned, pressing her into the wall. She moaned loudly as he slipped two fingers into her soaking pussy, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a smoldering kiss.

The two broke the kiss and gasped for breath. Johnny chuckled as Sonya lightly thrust her hips forward into his hand, moaning softly. She gasped as his skilled fingers slowly but steadily built up an orgasm in her body. With a few more simple gestures, a jolt of energy flowed through her body and her cum began to flow freely from her vagina.

Johnny dropped to his knees and began to thrust his tongue inside of her, lapping up her juices while prolonging her orgasm. "J-Johnny oh!" Sonya moaned, gripping his hair with both hands and forcing his face deeper into her. His hands reached up to cup, fondle, and squeeze her perky breasts gently. He reveled in her sweet, tasty fluids and her soft, warm skin. His thumbs circled her nipples while the rest of his hand kneaded her boobs.

"Oh god! Keep going, baby, I'm almost there."

Johnny smiled into her snatch and began thrusting his tongue harder and faster, while being more rough with her chest melons.

Sonya's eyes clenched shut and her mouth dropped open in a constant moan as her lover pinched her sensitive nipples. Yet another orgasm overtook her body, making her weak in the knees as her cum shot all over Johnny's face.

Johnny sucked the delicious nectar from her vagina and then pulled back, laughing as he wiped the cum from his face and sucked it off his fingers.

Pink had risen in Sonya's cheeks as Johnny got to his feet, kissing her once more. As she tasted herself on his lips, she reached a hand down and wrapped it around his cock, stroking softly. Her husband moaned into her mouth.

"Look's like I've made a bit of a mess," she purred seductively, eyes wandering to the precum dripping from Johnny's dick.

"Why don't I clean this up?" she asked, dropping to her knees. Continuing to wank him off, Sonya kissed down his abs and along his waistline. Even a soft, gentle kiss on his engorged head from Sonya's perfect lips was enough to make Johnny shudder with pleasure.

With both hands now jerking his cock, she lowered her mouth onto the tip.

He began to stroke her hair as she picked up the pace, rocking back and forth vigorously as she sucked hard. Johnny could see her gorgeous ass bouncing up and down as she moaned loudly around his cock. She reached up, clutching his butt and pulling his groin towards her face. Johnny thrust forward, moaning as his cock slid down the throat of his sexy wife.

She held herself there, sucking lightly and letting her tongue loose on his base.

"Ohhh fuck yes Sonya," Johnny groaned, softly gripping her head.

Sonya pulled off him with a deliciously sloppy sound and looked up at her husband.

"You like your cock in my throat, Johnny?" she asked as she licked his cock from the base to the head, using one hand to fondle his balls and one to finger herself. Johnny nodded without hesitation. "Hell to the yea, babe. I love it when you act like a slut," he groaned.

Sonya softly kissed the tip.

"For you, Johnny, I'm not acting."

Johnny groaned loudly as she sucked him back into her mouth, rapidly bobbing her head. Sonya smiled around his cock and moaned eagerly, knowing he was close. Johnny let out a final moan before his cock shot pearly white cum down Sonya's throat and she began eagerly swallowing his hot load.

Sonya softly sucked the last of the cum from his dick and pulled off, gasping for breath. Johnny slid down next to her, panting. He clutched her thigh affectionately and she placed her hand atop his.

"You know, I may not be special forces, but you're definitely my general, too."

Sonya chuckled. "Yours? Yes. Dominatrix? No."

Johnny smiled. "That isn't what I meant." Sonya raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Even after all that, you still make my privates stand at attention," Johnny joked, grinning as he pointed to his still hard dick.

Sonya facepalmed, primarily because of the sheer stupidity of the joke, but also a poor attempt to hide the smile spreading across her face.

"No more dad jokes, Johnny. Are you trying to ruin the mood?" she asked saucily, moving to crawl on top of her husband as he lay on the ground, quickly stroking his thighs.

"Shutting up now," Johnny said, gripping her waist as she positioned her crotch above his. Both lovers moaned as he slipped inside of her. Sonya's tits bounced up and down as she began to ride her man, moaning and twisting his nipples.

Johnny began to buck his hips hard, spearing her pussy with power as he caressed her waist with one hand and pulled on her blonde hair with the other.

"Oh!" Sonya yelled, using all of her willpower not to start thrashing like a madwoman on top of Johnny's sexy penis. "Fuck me harder, Johnny!"

Her lover listened, starting to thrust up to meet her hips with as much leverage as possible. Sonya released Johnny's nipples and pinched her own, gasping as that combined with Johnny's thrusting triggered her third orgasm. With a moan, she collapsed on top of Johnny and began leaking cum all over his crotch.

Her pussy tightened as she came, pleasurably gripping his cock and pushing him beyond his limit. With a final buck of the hips, he shot his load deep into his wife before gasping for breath.

Sonya nuzzled into Johnny's chest, still laying on top of him even though there was plenty of space in the maintenance closet. She let out a chuckle and this time it was Johnny's turn to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Old habits die hard, I guess. We could've actually just had sex at home tonight, Cassie isn't home. I didn't think twice before fucking you here, though. I need you, Johnny. I love you," Sonya said, kissing at his nipples.

"I love you to, babe. Um, I almost forgot. About Cassie, there's something you should probably know…"


	9. Outworld Orgy

"Kotal!" Jade moaned loudly, clenching her fists in the hot Koliseum sand as her ass was brutally pounded from behind by the proud Osh Tekk. Skarlet was knelt a meer six inches opposite of her in an identical situation, with Shao Kahn slamming his massive rod into her tight butt.

"D-Daddy!" Skarlet whimpered as Shao Kahn pinched her breasts. Shao Kahn's eyes bulged in rage. "You are no daughter of mine, urchin wench!" he bellowed, delivering a hard slap to her ass with one hand and pulling her head back with the other. Skarlet moaned loudly, closing her eyes and letting her mouth hang open as her entire body was repeatedly lurched forward from Shao Kahn's powerful thrusts.

Not to far away, Sheeva had the Kollector pinned against the edge of the Koliseum, biting at his neck as she held his arms to the wall and fucked him roughly. Baraka stood behind her, clutching her hips and thrusting into her ass from behind.

Deep beneath the Outworld leaders, in the Koliseum beast pen, Reptile and D'vorah bred loudly in an acid cloud, all manners of liquid flying in every direction.

Kotal gasped loudly and rammed his large cock entirely into Jade's curvy ass, his grip tightening on her buttcheeks as he came deep within her. Releasing a pleasured moan at the feeling of being filled with Kotal's warm cum, Jade inserted another finger into her tight pussy and came instantly. She bowed her head as she tried to catch her breath and Kotal pulled his dick from her butt.

Upon looking up, she was greeted with the sight of Skarlet cumming for the third time onto the Koliseum sand, her mouth gaping open as her vagina tightened around her thrusting fingers. Taking advantage of this, Jade gripped Skarlet by the chin and pulled her into a kiss, dominating her mouth with her tongue. Skarlet closed her eyes and enjoyed the feelings of their soft lips pressed together and Shao Kahn's increasingly rapid thrusting.

Watching Jade roughly making out with Skarlet was enough to push Shao Kahn over the edge. Outworld's former leader clutched Skarlet's large ass and snarled as he shot his cum inside it. Skarlet moaned into Jade's mouth as she was filled before pulling back to get some air.

Jade flashed a saucy smile at Skarlet and winked at her before rising to her feet and slowly approaching Shao Kahn, sashaying her hips and raising an eyebrow at him. Shao Kahn grasped her head in a tight grip and forced her to her knees before his rigid cock. The tyrant's cock was massive, dripping with cum, and fresh from Skarlet's ass. Jade opened her mouth wide and accepted Shao Kahn's bulging cockhead into her mouth. She sucked hard as Shao Kahn began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Jade began to fondle his balls as his dick stabbed into her throat.

Meanwhile, Skarlet crawled toward Kotal with a predatory stare in her eyes, licking her lips. "Not bad," she slurred when she was mere inches from his cockhead. "Let's see how it tastes."

Kotal's eyes widened, and he almost instantly came when he felt her mouth envelop the entirety of his cock in one swift motion. "By the gods!" Kotal yelled, stroking her red hair. Skarlet smirked up at him around the cock in her mouth, pulling back and swirling her tongue around his cockhead while fisting the base. Before long she dropped her hand and resumed bobbing her head on his cock. She created a dildo out of blood and began to fuck herself while sucking off Kotal.

Shao Kahn's hands tightly gripped Jade's head and began to bounce her face back and forth, driving his cock deep into her throat repeatedly. He laughed loudly as he abused Jade's mouth before forcing his dick all the way inside, effectively plugging her throat. Jade's eyes went wide and she let her tongue loose on his base as her soft lips were spread by the thick cock. Feeling her throat start to clench and spasm around his cock, Shao Kahn released Jade's head and watched as she shot back to gasp loudly. Much to his surprise, she instantly licked the underside of his cock and gripped the base before continuing to suck on his cockhead.

"Even Kotal's slut can see that I'm the one she should be worshipping!"

Jade nodded while sucking his cock and dropped her hands to insert some fingers into her tender mound, touching herself as he taunted her.

"You enjoy sucking the cock of Shao Kahn, the true emperor, don't you, whore?"

"Mm-hm," Jade moaned as she sucked and fingered herself. She let out a startled yelp as a fist closed around her throat and pulled her to her feet. With a growl, Shao Kahn charged to the nearest pillar and rammed Jade's naked form against it.

"Prepare yourself for the honor of having it inside you, slut!" he bellowed before sliding his enormous dick inside of her. Jade screamed loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Feeling Kotal beginning to lose control, Skarlet slid off his dick and began to stroke it slowly. "We wouldn't want that now, would we?" she purred as she raised an eyebrow.

"Most certainly not," Kotal said, circling around Skarlet and pulling her to her feet. Skarlet groaned as she felt Kotal's bulging cockhead rubbing at her juicy buttcheeks, sliding towards her wet pussy. She yelled out loudly in pleasure as he rammed his cock inside of her, relishing in the loud sounds of his hips slapping against her ass each thrust. Kotal gasped in pleasure as he enjoyed the tight, wet heat of Skarlet's vagina, glad that Shao Kahn and his forces had accepted the peace for sex deal Jade had offered them.

Sheeva rapidly bounced up and down, her asscheeks rippling wildly as she rode the Kollector. The greedy Naknadan was using two hands to grope her breasts and the other two to finger her asshole. Baraka stood before them, groaning happily as Sheeva sucked his rigid dick. The Tarkatan general raised a hand and slapped her powerfully across the face. Sheeva growled and rewarded Baraka by deepthroating his cock every time his hand connected with her face.

Meanwhile, Shao Kahn was quickly approaching orgasm and began to thrust harder and faster into Jade's tight pussy. Her breasts bounced wildly in every direction and she screamed with joy as she was roughly fucked against the pillar. With a squeal of pleasure, Jade tightened her legs around Shao Kahn's waist and came all over his bulging erection. The former emperor shoved her off him and lowered her, shuddering, to the sandy ground. Jade looked up to see Shao Kahn viciously stroking his veiny cock, eyes bulging and teeth gritted. She would've been terrified if she wasn't so horny. Jade stuck her tongue out, waiting for his steamy load, and was rewarded with hot cum splashing across her forehead and cheeks. She gripped the cock with her right hand and jammed it into her mouth, sucking the last of the cum from his dick.

The audience cheered as she moaned like a whore around Shao Kahn's cock. She closed her eyes and reminded herself that this was for the sake of Outworld. Still, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of a large dick in her mouth and warm cum spilling into her mouth.

Skarlet had her mouth wrapped tightly around Kotal's salty balls, licking and sucking at the round eggs while he jacked off. As he began to groan loudly, Skarlet pulled back and squeezed her breasts together while holding her mouth open. Several large cumshots flew into her mouth, and she didn't hesitate before wrapping a hand tightly around him and jerking the last remnants of cum into her mouth.

Slowly but steadily, Skarlet got to her feet and walked to the center of the Koliseum. With a hint of regret, Jade took Shao Kahn's cock out of her mouth and did the same. The two women met in the middle and Jade once again brought her lips to Skarlet's. This time, Skarlet embraced this kiss and embedded her hands in Jade's hair. Jade clutched Skarlet's wide, round butt as the two exchanged cum. The crowd roared in applause as Jade and Skarlet made out while grinding their pussies together.

Baraka, Sheeva, and the Kollector stood nearby, cum spilling out of all of Sheeva's holes.

Only two were deaf to the crowd's ear shattering praise; D'vorah and Reptile, intertwined together in a pool of acid, both sound asleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not uploading for so long...what should chapter 10 be?! I want it to be something special for (finally) reaching double digit chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10: 5 Story Combo

**Noob Saibot's lucky day: **

"It's over, Bi-Han!" Kitana yelled, brandishing a razor sharp hand fan in the wraith's direction. Noob Saibot's gravelly laughter reverberated throughout the walls of Shang Tsung's dungeon, striking fear into the hearts of the sizable force of warriors before him. Beside him was the well of souls, and, upon it, Kronika's crown of time.

"You are all too late," Bi-Han growled, nonchalantly lifting the crown from the well and placing it upon his own head. "No!" Cassie yelled, raising her pistols. Kabal broke into a sprint towards the now all powerful wraith, but even he wasn't fast enough.

With a thought Noob Saibot stopped time, his face inches away from one of Kabal's infamous hook swords. Feeling a sense of demented glee for the first time in decades, he began to rewind time for all of the males in the room, forcing them to retrace their exact steps out of the dungeon. Keeping them frozen in time, he then created several dozen shadow clones. Normally these tasks would've been far out of his reach, but the crown had strengthened him exponentially.

All he had to do was think it, and the shadow clones set out to do his bidding. The remaining inhabitants of the room were instantly stripped of their weapons and clothing. Bi-Han had a shadow clone carry the possessions to a separate, more secure chamber while instructing others to surround the now naked and helpless heroines. On a whim, time continued to flow. Gasps echoed through the chamber as the women realized they were naked and surrounded by masturbating shadow clones. The gasps quickly turned to roars as they engaged the clones in kombat.

The fight was short lived and the heroines found themselves completely overwhelmed.

Cassie was forced backwards, landing on a shadow clone that instantly materialized out of thin air. She groaned as she felt it's rigid dick probing between her asscheeks. The soldier gasped in pleasure as another clone swiftly grasped her thighs and thrust deep into her now soaking center. Her pleasured noises escalated to screams as the clone beneath her found it's target and slid into her round, curvy butt.

"Holy f-fuck!" she cried out as she threw her head back; opening her eyes to see yet another shadow cock heading for her mouth. Cassie opened wide and felt the thick dick slide into her mouth, losing control and letting it fuck her face while she whined and rocked her hips back and forth.

At the same time, a hand grasped Kitana by the hair and forced her to her hands and knees. Before she had a chance to fight back, a clone gripped her large, curvaceous butt and forced his cockhead into her small asshole. Kitana closed her eyes and screamed as her tight ass was stretched by the clone's thick cock. A different shadow clone used this to his advantage and jammed his dick into the Princess' open mouth. Kitana yelped as the cockhead slid into her throat, not stopping until her chin was pressed against the clone's balls. A hand gripped her roughly by the hair, forcing her back and forth on the cock.

The Princess squealed and moaned as several clones surrounded her, slapping her across the ass and gripping her bouncing tits.

Skarlet sat nearby atop a shadow clone with her tits on his mask, bouncing her pussy up and down it's cock while she sucked off another. Her hands darted around her, gripping shadow cocks and stroking them quickly.

She felt a clone's powerful hands grip her plump ass cheeks and pull them apart before thrusting hard and fast into her butt. Skarlet pulled her head off the cock and screamed to the heavens as she was double penetrated, before leaning forwards and wrapping her mouth around a clone's shadowy ballsack. She eagerly swirled her tongue around the clone's nuts as his cock rubbed all over her face.

Jacqui grunted and stared at the cavern ceiling as as a clone squeezed her supple, juicy buttocks and thrust into her pussy. A second clone closed in on her, sitting on her stomach and pushing his jet black penis between her massive boobs as he squished them together. As Jacqui let out a particularly loud groan, the second clone tilted her head forwards, forcing her to suck his cockhead as he fucked her breasts.

Jacqui spat the cock out of her mouth and was punished with a hard slap across the ass, causing her to squeal and continue sucking the dickhead when it thrust between her boobs. More clones approached her from the sides, grabbing her soft, warm hands and using them to jerk off.

Sonya was being held up on her side nearby; being triple penetrated as her slutty daughter was. She moaned loudly around the shadow dick in her mouth as two clones see sawed their cocks in and out of her soaking pussy and tight ass. Another set of clones approached her, slapping their cocks against her boobs and lower back as she was jerked back and forth between the clones fucking her. The general couldn't withhold a muffled scream as the clones began to thrust into her butt and vagina in sync. The clone fucking Sonya's mouth thrust all the way into her throat, pulling out only after he felt her lips close around his base and suck softly at it.

Frost's body had been completely dismantled by Noob, who knew that it was a powerful weapon after the enhancements she'd received from Kronika. All that was left was her detached head, which the shadow clones were passing in a circle.

"I'll never-ungh!" the cyborg began, quickly silenced by a sixth shadow clone grabbing her head and thrusting into her mouth.

Jade lay on her back, her knees pressed up against her chest as a hard shadow cock fucked her in the ass. Her legs kicked each time the clone's large dick was jammed as deep into her butt as it could reach. The assassin's flailing hands soon wrapped around a pair a shadow cocks, which she began to jerk as she glared at the clone fucking her.

"Harder, fuck me harder!" she begged before she could stop herself. The clone's eyes winced behind his mask as he doubled his efforts, slamming harder and harder into Jade's tight ass. A shadow clone bystander decided to get in on the action, gripping her tits and squeezing hard. Jade cried out loudly, relishing in the experience. Another clone knelt over her face, dropping it's balls between Jade's luscious lips. Jade closed her eyes and slurped on the nutsack in her mouth as the cock attached to it slid back and forth over her chin.

Cetrion screamed to the heavens as shadow cocks thrust in and out of her pussy and ass. Numerous others surrounded her, groping her breasts and ass and spanking her occasionally. The formerly all powerful elder god was soon lowered to the ground so the shadow clones could enjoy her mouth. At least now her screams of pained pleasure were muffled by a thick cock in her mouth as her plump lips wrapped tightly around it.

She wrapped her thick thighs around the waist of the clone thrusting into her pussy, forcing his cock in deeper as she enthusiastically serviced a dick with her mouth.

The real Noob Saibot stood above the massive gang bang, maturbating visciously to the sight and enjoying the multitude of pleasured sensations he was receiving from his clones. Out of the corner of his eye, the wraith witnessed a few straggling bugs flying into a different part of the cave. He teleported over just in time to see them into the Kytinn queen herself: D'vorah.

"Escape was easy for this one," he heard her whisper.

"I don't think so," Bi-Han yelled, teleporting in front of her and restraining her limbs with the shadows of the cave. D'vorah struggled briefly as she was moved into an x pose.

"When you took Scorpion's life, you took my vengeance," the angry wraith growled, his face inches from D'vorah's.

"You will pay!"

With that he rammed his cock into D'vorah's acidic pussy. The bug queen began to moan and squirm, yelling out obscenities in ancient Kytinn tongues. As the last surviving Kytinn, she'd been unable to find a suitable mate; she'd always assumed fucking people would result in their death, just like kissing them. Never in her long life had she'd experienced sex so lengthy and rough. Noob Saibot felt what passed for D'vorah's vagina tighten around his cock.

"This one is cumming!" she cried in no time at all. Bi-Han smiled behind his mask and pulled out, leaving her writhing in need but unable to cum.

"No," the wraith roared, grinning wolfishly behind his mask as he summoned a scythe blade from the shadows. D'vorah's eyes bulged in terror before Bi-Han decapitated her. Smiling at the Kytinn corpse, he teleported back to his other subjects.

Even with all of his power, the combined sensations of fucking eight women at once was bringing Bi-Han's orgasm. He held on as long as he could, taking one last look around at his first accomplishment as lord of time.

Cassie's cum coated her thighs as she continued to be fucked from both sides. She screamed around the rigid cock in her mouth as her cunt tightened and she came yet again, instinctively tightening her lips around the dick as she sucked it for all she was worth.

Kitana continued to be rocked back and forth on her knees, but now had her lips tight around the cock in her mouth and sucked on it hard, deep throating it every time a clone spanked her shapely butt. Tears streamed down her beautiful face as she was continually butt fucked, and one of her hands had risen from the ground to shamelessly finger her soaking center.

Skarlet rapidly thrust her hips back and forth, moaning loudly around the shadow cock in her mouth and hearing the crotches of the clones slapping against her tight pussy and pillowy asscheeks.

A shadow clone grabbed Jacqui's head and pushed his cock down her throat until his balls were resting on her chin. Lips tightly sealed around the shaft, the soldier squealed as clones behind her continued to slap and fuck her butt.

Sonya tightened her fist around a shadow cock, stroking it rapidly up and down as she bathed the head with saliva from her tongue. She continually pumped her hips up and down, setting a fast pace for the clone fucking her pussy from behind.

Frost closed her eyes, her lips tight around a shadow shaft as it sawed in and out of her mouth. She gasped as it was removed, barely having enough time to register the cock was out before a new one was thrust in.

Jade eagerly sucked a shadow cock and stroked two others while she rode one reverse cowgirl.

Cetrion felt a dick be pulled from her soaking wet snatch only to be forced down her tight throat. Her eyes watered as the head slid down her throat, but she began to suck and lick her own juices off the cock nevertheless.

At long last, Bi-Han felt his orgasm approaching. He waited for all the women to cum a final time before commanding the clones to line them up on their hands and knees in front of him. The heroines were far too exhausted to resist as he approached them, stroking his rock hard erection.

He grabbed Cassie by the hips, sliding his cock into her butt and shooting a large load of cum inside. Then, he circled around and grabbed her by the ponytail. She got the message and wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking their combined juices off of it.

Next he thrust his dick into Kitana's tight pussy, making the Princess groan and shudder. He felt more cum coming and pulled out, stroking a loud out all over her gorgeous asscheeks. Some squirted extra far and landed in her perfect black hair. She groaned and bowed her head in defeat.

Noob Saibot then rammed his cock into Skarlet's waiting mouth. He shot his cum down her throat as his cock was caressed by her hot lips and tongue. He pulled out and blasted the last spurts of cum on her sizable boobs. Skarlet pulled on her breasts, bringing them to her mouth and sucking the cum off her erect nipples.

He moved on, grabbing Jacqui's large, round buttcheeks and sliding his cock between them. With a grunt he came all over her lower back.

Bi-Han grabbed Sonya's hand and brought it to his cock. She obediently began to stroke it, faster and faster. The wraith's cock pulsed in her hands and warm ropes of cum coated Sonya's face. He then made the general stroke the last of his orgasm onto Frost's disembodied head on the ground, coating the rebellious cyborg's hair with cum.

Jade leaned forward and began to suck Bi-Han's rigid dick as soon as he approached her. She felt him getting close and slid her hands up his legs to his buttocks to force his cock down her throat. Noob Saibot threw her hands away and grabbed her head, visciously throat fucking her until he came in her mouth.

Cetrion closed her eyes and opened her mouth but Bi-Han instead shot his cum all over her neck. As his orgasm came to a close, he shoved his cockhead into Cetrion's mouth and had her suck the last of the cum from his dick.

Completely spent and feeling dizzy, he took a step back and admired his handiwork. He froze time before collapsing onto the ground, in desperate need of sleep after so many orgasms.

...

**Yes, Mistress: **

Kitana brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled graciously at her reflection. A slight blush rose in her cheeks and she burst into a fit of giggles at the ridiculousness of what she was doing. She mentally rechecked her list of chores, hoping that Jade would be satisfied. Kitana's blush intensified and she felt liquid pooling in her center as she imagined how Jade might reward her.

Taking a quick glance around the spacious cavern the two shared, she confirmed that her Mistress was not home from work. Kitana's hands drifted to her crotch and swiftly undid the button on her tight skinny jeans. After one more furtive look around Kitana slid three of her fingers past her panties and into her tight, wet snatch. Her knees began to shake so she sat down before closing her eyes and letting her luscious mouth hang open as she began to thrust several fingers in and out of herself. The hand not touching herself rose to her chest, squeezing and ample bosom and pinching it's hard nipple.

Kitana got more aggressive in her fingering, imagining it was Jade and beginning to lightly thrust her hips against her own hand. She moaned loudly, raising her hand from her breast to her mouth as she came, squirting her juices all over the inside of her panties.

Her eyes widened as cum streamed down her leg. She pulled her jeans off and began searching the room for an alternate pair to change into before Jade got home. Kitana gasped as she heard footsteps approaching the door and furtively began to wipe her thighs.

"Honey, I'm...home?" Jade's eyes widened as she took in the sight before her, a gorgeous blush splashed across Kitana's pale cheeks and her hands covering her stained panties.

The surprise faded from Jade's face in no time, replaced with a saucy, seductive smile.

"You've been quite a naughty girl, haven't you, Kitana?" she purred, dropping her bags of groceries to the floor and advancing on her lover. Kitana squealed as Jade passionately kissed her neck, using one hand to grope her plump ass and another to probe at the wet spot on her panties.

"Y-y-yes, Mistress…" Kitana moaned before she let out a loud groan when Jade licked up her neck to the base of her ear.

"Just think about what I'm going to do to punish you," Jade whispered before sucking on Kitana's ear and sliding a hand past her wet panties. Kitana screamed loudly and drenched her panties even more immediately after Jade slid two fingers inside of her.

Jade pulled back suddenly, leaving Kitana a panting and desperate mess. She led her thirsty love slave to their room and pointed at the bed.

"Naughty girls get cuffed."

Kitana stripped as quickly as she could before laying spread eagle on the bed. Jade grinned and cuffed each hand and foot to a corner of the bed.

"Time for your punishment, lover."

Jade stuck three of her fingers into Kitana's tight ass and began stroking up and down until the woman was writhing beneath her.

"Oh my God! Jade!" Kitana squealed, squirming violently. Jade pulled her fingers out and slapped Kitana across the ass, making her love slave cry out.

"Mistress, I'm sorry mistress," Kitana moaned, bringing a smile to Jade's luscious lips.

"I believe that deserves a reward," Jade said, smirking as she pulled a bright green dildo from a bedside drawer.

She replaced the fingers inside her lover with the dildo and turned on the vibrator function.

Kitana's hips jerked immediately, panting, moaning, and crying as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure. Jade smiled lovingly before burying her face between Kitana's shapely thighs and licking up the sweet juices flowing from her wet center. With her hands she gripped the dildo and thrust it in and out of Kitana's tight asshole.

"Mistress!" she yelled, followed by a high pitched keening sound and a series of "Oh God! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-AAAAH!" she actually screamed when Jade turned off the vibrator, sweating and shaking and on the brink of sobs.

"Please! No! Don't stop please! I'm begging you Mistress please Oh God!"

Jade said nothing, grinning into Kitana's wet snatch as she turned the vibrator back on. Kitana came with a loud and arousing scream, sending streams of her sweet juices into Jade's waiting mouth.

After drinking the entirety of her lover's cum, Jade pulled the dildo out of Kitana's ass.

She crawled up Kitana's body, kissing her and forcing her to taste her own cum.

"You can't resist me, can you?" Jade asked as she slipped one of the fingers that was previously in Kitana's ass into her mouth and watched her suck it clean.

"Are you gonna unchain me or not?" Kitana asked, her face red and sweaty.

Jade smirked and jerked her pants and underwear past her juicy buttocks. "I may need a little convincing."

Kitana groaned as Jade made her pussy level with her face and began licking her way to freedom.

…

**Thunder God's Desire**

"It's over now, Liu Kang. Well done," Raiden said, placing a hand on his champions shoulder as they stood together in front of the glass statue that was once Kronika.

"Thank you, Raiden," Liu Kang said, bowing to his former teacher. Raiden stopped him. "You're the God of thunder and fire now. As far as I'm concerned, you bow to no one."

The two hugged and Liu Kang looked at Kronika's hourglass hesitantly.

"I don't trust myself with so much power. You have much more wisdom and experience than I, I'll leave the hourglass in your hands," the champion said, smiling graciously at Raiden. Raiden returned the smile.

"Then go, return to your friends. I'll fix the timeline and handle things from here."

Raiden did his best to fix history then turned to the glass statue of Kronika. She'd made him fight his prized pupil over and over again and facilitated numerous realities hosting tragic and painful endings. He'd hated her before his ascension to Time God and despised her even more now that he knew the full extent of the damage she'd caused over time.

With a thought he returned her to mortal form, already thinking of a way to get revenge on her.

"Wha-what is the meaning of this?" she screamed, waving her hands at Raiden in an attempt to use her powers.

"You're a powerless mortal. Now you will feel my wrath!" Raiden bellowed, making his pants disappear.

Kronika broke into a fit of laughter. "In all the timelines, you've never been so bold as to attempt a pickup line. Am I supposed to believe-umph!"

She was silenced as Raiden grabbed her by the back of the neck, forced her to her knees, and began violently forcing her to deepthroat his bulging erection. Kronika closed her eyes, wincing in pain as she gagged and coughed up saliva. Raiden thrust his hips forward with every pull of the former Titan's head. Kronika's lips closed tightly around the cock, tears welling up in her eyes as she sucked hard on the meat.

Raiden forced his dick out of Kronika's throat and allowed her to breath for half a second before rubbing his ball sack against her mouth. Kronika obediently wrapped her lips around the testicles and swirled her tongue all over them. Saliva gathered on her face as his cock rested on her forehead as she sucked his balls. She was ashamed of the fact that she was enjoying being sexually dominated for the first time in her very long life. Raiden barely managed to get his cock back into her mouth before she felt it begin to throb on her tongue. Incorrectly believing he'd spare her life if she swallowed his cum, Kronika doubled her efforts; sucking and licking harder and faster.

With a loud roar, Raiden came, shooting lightning bolts from the tip of his cock, viciously exploding Kronika's head in the process. Chunks of skull and brain matter coated the surrounding trees.

Snapping his fingers, Raiden reversed time. "Wha-what is the meaning of this?" Kronika screamed. The new god of time smiled before continuing his vengeance.

...

**A Soldier's Stockholm Syndrome:**

"What do you know?!" an enraged revenant Liu Kang bellowed, holding a fire fist dangerously close to Jacqui's face. Jacqui spat at him, wishing she could do more damage.

"I'll never talk you traitorous bastard."

She knew that wasn't entirely fair, seeing as how Quan Chi had corrupted the champion, but she didn't really care about specifics at the moment. Their mission to storm the Netherrealm castle had failed utterly and she'd barely been able to hold off the enemy forces long enough for Cassie, Sonya, and the rest of the special forces to escape with their lives. All she could do now was to sit tight and wait for a rescue mission.

Liu Kang scowled at her. "Very well," he said, walking to his throne. "Kitana! Jade! Take her away!" he roared. Jacqui sighed happily, thinking that this meant she was going to prison instead of being tortured.

The two called for revenants strolled into the castle's main hall, still exceedingly hot despite being undead. "We will handle her personally. Make her more...cooperative," Kitana said. Jacqui couldn't see her face behind the skull mask, but there was a maliciously happy tone to her voice.

"Get up, whore!" Jade yelled, grabbing Jacqui by the shackles and forcing her to her feet. The soldier followed the two revenants into a side chamber, empty save for a small cabinet in the corner and a lamp which cast some ominous lighting.

"What are we doing here?" Jacqui asked defiantly, seeing none of the signs of a typical holding cell or torture room.

Jade ignored her and pressed their bodies together. Jacqui gasped at the sudden popping of her personal bubble. The revenant grabbed her by the shoulders. "You will do as we say or we will hurt you. Now…" Jade began with a beautiful smile gracing her face. "Clothes off."

Jacqui could do little with the shackles, but gasped when she felt the soft, plump lips of Princess Kitana press against the back of her neck. She groaned as the beautiful revenants began stripping her of her special forces uniform.

Kitana pulled her top over her head before gripping her breasts tightly. Jacqui squealed and tried to turn around only to be met with the Princess' luscious lips meeting her halfway. Kitana forced her tongue between Jacqui's lips and began to make out with the surprised soldier while fondling her massive boobs from behind.

Meanwhile, Jade had descended to her knees and was hastily undoing Jacqui's belt. The undead assassin felt liquid pooling between her legs as she watched Kitana and Jacqui's kiss, eagerly jerking the soldier's pants and undergarments past her round ass and to the ground.

Jacqui moaned into Kitana's mouth as she felt Jade's hands slid up her backside and grasp her ass. She was forced to break the kiss and scream loudly in pleasure to no one in particular as Jade went down on her tight pussy. Her wet tongue darted across Jacqui's drenched vagina, licking and rubbing. The assassin's soft, teasing hands generously stroked Jacqui's inner thighs.

All the soldier could do was moan and whimper as hands traveled all over her fit body. They were lightly slapping at her pillowy ass, tangling in her silky black hair, fingering her tight pussy, or groping her massive, heaving breasts. Jacqui cried out as she reached her first orgasm, splattering her juices down her thighs.

She took a peek down just in time to see Kitana join Jade on her knees. The two revenants each took a thigh, wrapping their arms around it and lapping up Jacqui's sweet cum. Their sexy boobs pressed against her legs and Jacqui felt liquid once more pooling in her center.

Kitana got to her feet and pushed Jacqui towards a corner of the room. "Move, slave."

Jacqui wanted to resist but her eyes lingered on Kitana's firm, tight body and supple lips and she found it impossible to control her bodily impulses. Kitana shoved Jacqui to her knees and went to retrieve something from the cabinet. Jacqui's eyes widened as Kitana pulled out a whip.

The Princess moved behind Jacqui and traced a line down her spine with a finger, making the soldier shiver. The Kitana brought the whip down on her back. She traced a line on Jacqui's skin where the whip left a red mark, then whipped her again. She repeated this several times, making Jacqui hiss and cry, before changing the whips target.

It smacked into her ass. Kitana cracked this whip over and over again, going much harder. She used harsh spanks and gentle rubs to complement the work of the whip. Jacqui was gasping and shrieking, knowing her large butt was a startling color of red by now.

Jade had condensed her staff into a hard, green, and lengthy strap on dildo. Jacqui watched in anticipation as the assassin slid it up her legs to rest on top of her beautiful round ass. Jade walked up to Jacqui and slapped the dildo against her lips.

The soldier wet her lips as she set to work on the cock. Jacqui whipped her hair over her shoulder and wrapped her lips around the dick. She bobbed quickly up and down the shaft as her tongue rolled around it. Jade held the hair out of Jacqui's face as she enthusiastically sucked on the cock. Her lips were tightly sealed around the object as they slid repeatedly up and down it.

Jacqui tentatively raised a hand from the ground, not remembering being released from her shackles and not caring in the slightest. She gently snuck a finger around the straps of Jade's strap on and began fingering her tight asshole. Jade moaned and fucked her throat hard, hissing insults and dirty compliments at her.

Kitana whipped Jacqui a final time, making the girl groan, before throwing the whip away and kneeling behind Jacqui. The Princess ran her hands all over Jacqui's shapely ass, before gripping the cheeks and pulling them apart. Jacqui screamed around Jade's cock as she felt Kitana's tongue slither into her tight virgin butthole.

Jade forced the entirety of her dildo into Jacqui's throat, enjoying the sound of the girls gagging, before pulling it out and grinning as she gasped for air. Kitana thrust her tongue deep into Jacqui's rear entrance, before pulling back and standing up. She gave Jacqui a slap on the ass as her and Jade switched positions, with Jade standing behind Jacqui's ass and Kitana in front of her head. All Jacqui could do was moan and gasp as the two gorgeous revenants repositioned themselves.

The two revenants made eye contact, then executed their final assault on Jacqui's senses. Kitana gripped Jacqui forcefully by the hair and forced her face into her hot, wet pussy. Jacqui got the message and began sucking at the Princess' delicious nectar. Jade held onto Jacqui's hips and began to hammer into the soldier's pussy. Jacqui screamed and moaned from the severe over simulation, which instantly was noticed by Kitana.

Kitana grabbed the back of Jacqui's head with both hands and began to quickly hump the soldier's face in an attempt to make up for her sloppy tongue work. Jacqui's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as the Princess splattered her cum all over Jacqui's lips and face. Jacqui came a final time, squirting her juices all over the floor before collapsing into a puddle of her own cum. Jade thrust the dildo deep into Jacqui and left it there before fingering herself to orgasm all over her plump asscheeks.

After making sure she was still conscious, Jade and Kitana each grabbed one of Jacqui's arms and brought her back to the main hall. They placed her on her knees before Liu Kang, naked, exhausted, and smeared in her own cum.

"Now...talk," Liu Kang ordered calmly.

Jacqui bowed her head submissively. "I'll...I'll tell you whatever you want to know…"

…

**Enemies With Benefits:**

"This is insane, Shang Tsung! I refuse to participate in this horrible tournament, or stay on this vile island any longer! Hand over my commanding officer and maybe I won't tell my superiors to storm this place after I'm gone!" Sonya Blade hollered, aiming a pistol at the powerful sorcerer.

"On the contrary, my dear," Shang Tsung said, using a spell to disintegrate all of Sonya's outer clothing.

"Fuck!" she groaned, trying to cover herself. She was wearing a Johnny Cage themed bra and panty set and didn't want anyone on the island to know.

"I will release Jax on one condition only: if you bring me to orgasm right here and now. Decide quickly, because in half an hour he will be dropped into a vat of acid by my people," he exclaimed, grinning evilly and stroking his long white beard.

"Shit.." Sonya groaned, racing through different possibilities of escape in her mind. She could think of no other successful alternatives.

"Even if you decide to fight me or sneak around me, the chances of you freeing him with that time frame are next to no-"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Sonya snapped, striding quickly towards the sorcerer. Shang Tsung's eyes lingered on her perky, firm tits, barely covered by her bra and jiggling with every move she made.

She quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck and placing the other on his chest. Sonya then pressed her lips against Shang Tsung's, passionately kissing him while she ground her bare thigh against his crotch. She figured that the sooner she made him cum the better but didn't want things to escalate.

The sorcerer reacted quicker than she anticipated, grabbing her and sliding off her bra. Maintaining the lip lock, he pushed her backwards until her body was splayed across an alter. Sonya couldn't resist moaning into his mouth as he began to grope and fondle her magnificent body. Shang Tsung appeared to be more interested in touching her than actually fucking her, and the old man grinned happily as he cupped her left tit, lifting it, feeling its weight and firmness.

Sonya sighed into his mouth as he pinched her engorged nipple between his fingers, twisting and pulling it gently. Finally breaking off the kiss, Shang Tsung lent down and sucked an erect nipple into his mouth. He sucked harder, and a jolt of pleasure ran through Sonya's fit body. She gasped and her hands instinctively latched themselves around the sorcerer's head. The pleasure seemed to heat her whole body and then course down to her pussy. Her juices flowed freely as butterflies danced in her abdomen.

With a final groan, she forced Shang Tsung's head away. This was taking to long.

"Enough, sorcerer!" Sonya groaned, scowling at the man and noticing a large bulge in his crotch area. Shang Tsung snapped away his clothes, revealing his wrinkly but massive and rock hard erection.

"Your breasts are mine!" he grunted hoarsely, forcing her to her knees. Sonya felt like vomiting at the sight of his cock but knew that Jax was running out of time and that taking it between the boobs was better than in any of her other holes.

Groaning in shame and defeat, she gripped her soft breasts and wrapped them around Shang Tsung's hard and veiny cock. Glaring up at the perverted sorcerer, Sonya began squeezing and rolling her big tits around his cock, stimulating him with her firm mammaries, and stimulating herself far more than she expected. The deep valley between her womanly breasts was much more sensitive than she remembered, and she had to fight back a moan.

Holding her tits together and pressing her body close to his groin, Sonya started rocking her body back and forth to titty-fuck Shang Tsung. He began humping his hips in a surprisingly powerful rocking motion. The tip of his ancient penis appeared briefly from between her spectacular orbs, and the experienced soldier took the opportunity to give it a little lick, which made it throb powerfully. The elderly gentleman loved the feel of her big fat titties wrapped around his cock, but the quick licks, which she did every time his cock raised its head, were driving him wild.

Sonya knew she was running out of time and wanted to make him cum as soon as possible. Craning her neck down, she got her soft lips around his head, ensuring that each thrust pushed some of his cock into her mouth. Not much, but enough for a shallow blowjob that helped pleasure the very well endowed cock she was dealing with. His moans only grew louder still as she began to fellate him, tongue slithering around inside of her mouth as she gave him head and a titfuck all at once, working him over with a need for him to cum as quickly as possible.

Shang Tsung's cock began to pulse violently inside her mouth, and Sonya slid him out of her mouth and jerked his cock even harder with her breasts.

The old man's pleasure peaked, and he panted frantically as he orgasmed between Sonya's sexy boobs, his throbbing cock blasting his cum from between her perfect tits up to her neck and jaw. He raised his hips slightly, rubbing his deflating cock against her nose, mouth, and chin.

Instantly, Sonya rolled back, wiping the cum off herself with a disgusted glare in her eyes.

"You got what you wanted, you disgusting old creep. Now where's Jax?"

Shang Tsung motioned down the hallway and threw a key at her before teleporting away.

**Author's Note**: Really sorry that this one took so long to come out. I was going to try and use all of the requests for this chapter but I really didn't want to delay this any longer. Chances are if the request isn't here then it'll be its own chapter somewhere down the line (no promises but probably). Happy chapter ten! I know it took a long time...but it's here :D


	11. Sindel's downfall

Queen Sindel yawned at the head of the Edenian conference table. She was sitting on a gorgeous, jewel encrusted throne with a pleasant view of one of Edenia's most stunning waterfalls. Her and Jerrod would often watch the sunset from the balcony just beyond the conference chambers. She would be smiling at it now if it wasn't for the conflict going on in front of her.

"Those boundaries are fake! Whichever louse you had set those up is a traitor, and should be treated as such!"

"Shut up! Your preposterous lies shouldn't be spoken in this place of truth!"

Sindel blinked several times in an effort to stay awake. All of the shouting had exhausted her. The men before her (Jerrod's most trusted political advisors) often got into arguments when preparing to see the King. Seeing as how Jerrod was a calm and compassionate man (something Sindel found irresistible), it fell to her to make sure the men were calm before seeing him. They'd been arguing for hours and showed no sign of stopping. She knew she had to do something soon, or her and Jerrod wouldn't make it home in time to see Kitana before she went to bed.

Unable to take it anymore, Sindel rose to her feet. A stunned silence enveloped those sitting at the table, as they all looked to their Queen with reverence, respect, and a little fear.

"Boys, boys, won't you be civil? Even if only for your Queen's satisfaction?" she asked, flashing a pouty expression and thrusting her chest out confidently.

"W-with all due respect, Queen Sindel, these are things we need to dis-"

"Ah, ah, ah-" Sindel began, silencing the timid man with a finger.

"Behave well, and come together for pleasure, something we could all use more of in these troubled times," Sindel said saucily, a finger gripping part of her outfit over her left breast and pulling down softly. Hard enough to show more of her impressive breast, but not enough to reveal it completely.

"What do you say?" the Queen asked, the corner of her full mouth curving upwards into a sexy smirk. Her audience remained silent and unmoving. With a sigh, Sindel kicked off her heels and turned around, facing away from the men. She unclasped her outfit and slowly slid it down her thick breasts and thighs, all while sticking her butt out towards the men to the reception of a few aroused gasps.

Sindel almost cursed herself for being seductive and having fun with the task, but then stopped herself. Why shouldn't she have fun? Sex was commonplace in Edenia and often used to settle disputes or to calm individuals. She was merely doing her duty to her husband and her kingdom. That being said, she did feel an intense wetness forming between her legs as she turned back around to see the men stripping and whipping out their long, thick, and extremely hard cocks. The sheer amount of naked men surrounding her made her even more wet, despite the knowledge that neither Jerrod or Edenian society would judge her for such actions. More gasps came her way as they saw her large, perfect boobs in all their glory, her nipples already hard.

The Queen climbed onto the table and began crawling towards the group on all fours, giving them an excellent view of her swinging boobs and voluptuous ass. The men began to huddle around her as she reached the middle of the table, incredibly aroused but somewhat intimidated by her predatory stare. She smiled at them.

"Well? Are none of you going to pay your respects? I'm hurt…"

Immediately one of the men climbed atop the table with her. He walked towards the Queen until his bulging cockhead was a mere inch from her luscious lips. Sindel smirked up at him as he ran a hand through her silky hair.

"That's more like it.." she purred, right before he pulled her mouth towards his cock. Sindel opened her mouth and was pushed down onto the shaft. As she serviced the dick before her with her tongue and lips, she reached her hands out towards the others. They were quickly grabbed and brought to other straining erections, which she eagerly began to stroke.

Sindel thrust her face down the cock before her, pressing her tongue against the bulging vein along its underside. The man groaned as his cock was about to explode. Sindel kept bobbing her head, moving faster and faster on his cock. It pulsed and throbbed and then finally the man reached his climax. He shot his load straight into Sindel's mouth. His first rope caught her in the back of the throat, but she stayed where she was. The remaining ropes were deposited directly onto Sindel's waiting and eager tongue. Sindel waited for the man to finish before swallowing all of his cum. It tasted quite salty and a little bitter, but still excellent. She wanted and needed more. Sindel sucked on the head of his cock again, extracting a few more small droplets of cum. When she was satisfied, she pulled back and the cock slipped out of her mouth.

As soon as it became apparent that the man had finished, someone grabbed Sindel and pulled her to their own cock. Saliva began spilling out the sides of Sindel's mouth as she gagged on the thick cock. Soon her face was flush against the man's stomach and his balls were curled around her chin. The vibrations from the back of her throat as she gagged stimulated the man's cock, and Sindel's tongue put him over the edge.

Still holding onto her head tightly, he grunted loudly and without warning shot his load straight down Sindel's throat. She figured he would have pulled back a little and was caught off guard as his warm load choked her. She was disappointed that she couldn't taste any of it.

The man finished off his load and pushed Sindel off of him. Another cock was instantaneously plugging up her mouth again, and two juicy cocks appeared in her hands. Sindel could taste the pre-cum already coating the man's shaft and knew she had been jerking him earlier. His cock was throbbing and incredibly veiny. He wouldn't last long.

She bobbed her head up and down the length of the man's shaft. Her lips sucked down on it tightly, creating a perfect seal and rubbing against his skin as she moved her head. Sindel's tongue worked in unison, licking the man's shaft and head. He was quickly moaning.

One of the cocks in Sindel's hands started to throb and she could hear grunting from that side of her. Her handjobs proved too good as the man reached his peak. Sindel aimed his cock at her chest as best she could and continued jerking his shaft. The man gave a single cry and shot his load. The first spurt rocketed onto Sindel's chest, forming a line that strung across her cleavage and both breasts. He continued firing off rope after rope onto her perky tits, covering them with his milky white seed. The last few drops were absorbed onto Sindel's hand as it slowed its pace on his cock. The man stepped away and a new cock was there to jerk.

The man Sindel was blowing groaned out, and his cock twitched in Sindel's mouth. She turned her attention back to him, bobbing her head on his cock as fast as she could. Her long white hair was sticking to her saliva-covered cheeks and getting in her way, but she paid no attention to it, focusing only on making the man cum.

As she continued fellating him, the man came. His cum filled up Sindel's mouth, satisfying her hungry tongue and desire to savor the sweet taste of cum.

Gasping for breath, she heard one of the men getting up on the table behind her. He pushed Sindel's upper body down so she was on all fours. Her round bubble-butt was sticking out in the air. Her shimmering pussy lips and wet bush were exposed and sticking out from between her thick, pale legs. She looked irresistible to all the men surrounding her.

The man grabbed Sindel's shapely ass as support and pulled her towards him. Sindel moaned and threw her head back.

"That's it, fill up my wet old pussy," she ordered. The man pounded into Sindel, and her climax couldn't be held off. Her pussy twitched around the man's pumping shaft, and she screamed out.

Sindel's loud cries filled the large room, echoing off the walls as she was brought to her first orgasm that night. Her face contorted in pleasure. The pure lust in the eyes of the woman was apparent to all.

Sindel's pussy squeezed the man's cock as she came, and the increased friction put him over the edge as well.

He grunted loudly, pushed his cock deep into Sindel's pussy and held it still. His cum exploded out of his tip, gushing deep into Sindel's pussy. His warm goo filled up her cunt, mixing in with her own sweet nectar. Moaning, the man pulled out of her and stumbled off the table. Another man stepped up behind Sindel. She was looking forward and couldn't see who it was. He was much more direct than her previous lover and immediately buried his cock balls-deep in Sindel's sopping cunt.

"Oh gods yes!" Sindel cried at the unexpected penetration.

The man started thrusting his hips at a very fast pace. His cock pistoned in and out of Sindel's pussy, igniting the fire in her pussy once again.

To Sindel's joy, another man stepped up in front of her. The man's cock was standing proudly straight out and ready for her to suck. Sindel gripped his shaft and guided it into her waiting mouth. Sindel sealed her lips around his cock. She could already taste pre-cum and knew he was close to his climax. Sindel began jerking her hand the length of the shaft, from the base to her lips.

She sucked in her cheeks, providing pressure to the man's purple head. Sindel gave long licks over the head with her tongue, causing the man to shudder.

The man behind Sindel gave her a quick slap on her ass. She winced slightly. It stung, but her pussy ached more. The man gave another spank to her other cheek, and Sindel's pussy screamed in response.

The man grabbed onto Sindel's hips and started bucking up into her as fast as he could. His cock jackhammered into her pussy, flying in and out and spreading her walls each time.

As Sindel was forcefully fucked closer and closer to an orgasm, she started losing concentration. She was focused squarely on her throbbing cunt, and began to neglect the cock in her mouth.

The man in front of her took the signal and picked up the slack. He started thrusting his hips towards Sindel's face. She was caught off-guard slightly to begin with, but quickly spread her jaws wide and held her mouth steady.

The man face-fucked her, and was going faster and faster, trying to match his friend in Sindel's pussy. The head of his cock pressed hard against the back of Sindel's throat, causing her to emit a guttural sound with each thrust of his hips.

The man in her pussy came first. He didn't slow his pace at all as his cum started shooting out of his tip. It splashed over every surface of Sindel's pussy, giving the Queen her second creampie of the night.

The other man released almost immediately after. Her pulled out of Sindel's warm mouth and furiously jerked his cock. After only two strokes, he grunted and climaxed as well.

Sindel held her face steady as the man gave her a facial. His first long rope hit her squarely and ran from her forehead to the side of her lip. The rest of his spurts coated her cheeks and nose. Sindel was very thankful that she managed to avoid getting any cum in her eyes. She licked her lips, collecting a small amount of the tasty seed.

Yet another man approached her from behind and positioned his cock right at the back of her head. He jerked his cock once and blew his load. His cum rained down into Sindel's beautiful white hair. Huge globs of white jizz now stained her wavy locks, clumping her hair together.

With a content sigh, the Queen of Edenia rose to her feet atop the now filthy table. "Now, get into the throne room and tell my husband everything in a calm and respectful manner," she said, gracefully stepping down and heading to her private bathing chambers.

"After you're dressed, of course," Sindel finished, turning back and winking at the men as they lay around the conference table, exhausted from their many orgasms.

…

After a long, soothing bath, Sindel headed to the throne room where Jerrod was scheduled to be wrapping up his duties. She was shocked to see the normally busy halls of the palace empty and eerily quiet. The Queen reached the throne room and knocked loudly on the door.

"Jerrod, dear? Are you finished yet?"

Upon hearing no response, she opened the door herself. Sindel's jaw dropped and tears flooded her eyes at the sight before her. Jerrod, his political advisors, and a mixture of guards and normal citizens lay about the room, dead and brutally mutilated. Her husband's head was removed from his body and seemed to have been somehow blasted through his own back.

A muscled monster stood amidst the chaos, wearing a horned hat and holding a large, bloodstained hammer. It turned around, and Sindel her blood boil when seeing the creature's sharpened teeth curve into a grin.

"You monstrous scum! You shall pay with your life!" Sindel hollered, charging towards the beast and unleashing her deadly scream. The monster clutched his ears and roared in anger, visibly in pain. He lunged towards the Queen of Edenia, backhanding her across the face. Sindel was lifted off her feet and fell to the ground. She rolled over quickly but before she could get up the strange beast had a vice like grip on her throat. With a malicious chuckle it lifted her off the ground.

"I am Shao Kahn of Outworld, and your pathetic realm is mine now!" he bellowed. He threw her to the ground where she gasped for breath. "Most of your realm is dead; my minions are slaughtering the last of your people now."

"No...I'll stop you..." Sindel groaned as she clutched her aching throat. Shao Kahn laughed. "I had little knowledge that the Queen of Edenia was as pathetic and weak as she was beautiful," Shao Kahn taunted. "Just like her daughter."

Sindel's heart sank and she instantly got to her feet. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing...yet. Pledge your allegiance to Outworld and submit to me or I'll torture her and make you watch as I disembowel her and further desecrate the corpse of your fallen excuse for a King."

Sindel's eyes narrowed at Shao Kahn's, bulging in anger as his lingered on her heaving breasts.

"Never!" she yelled, throwing a punch at him. Shao Kahn caught it easily and squeezed her arm, making her cry out. "I'll signal my men to fetch Ki-"

"Noooo!" Sindel wailed. She'd never hated anything more than the monster standing before here, but she'd also never loved anything more than her daughter. Losing Jerrod was hard enough on her heart, she couldn't lose Kitana, too. Tears streaming down her face, she descended to her knees. "I...I submit. Please spare my daughter."

Shao Kahn laughed once more, and Sindel closed her eyes in anguish and shame. She opened them just in time to see Shao Kahn's massive cock as he slapped it against her cheek.

"Prove it, Queen of Edenia!" he mocked, rubbing his dick against her face. Glaring up at her conqueror, Sindel parted her quivering lips.

She dove onto the pole with no regard for grace or finesse, simply trying to shove as much as possible down her throat. Shao Kahn grunted as his head hit the back of her oral cavern. Sindel felt Shao Kahn grab a handful of white hair, pulling her back to where she was only sucking on his massive tip.

After a second a second he pushed her head back down on his cock, forcing the mature beauty to take his entire rod down her throat. Gripping her hair Shao Kahn forced Sindel's plump lips up and down his shaft fucking her hot, wet throat with his cock. Wrapping another hand in her hair he continued to jackhammer into the Edenian woman's mouth. Her loud gagging caused him to get harder as he fucked her mouth over and over until pressing her nose up against his stomach and cumming down her throat, covering it in rope after rope of hot cum. Shao Kahn continued to shoot out waves of thick cum, punishing the back of Sindel's throat and making her swallow it all. Once she was done, he pulled her back from his cock.

Gasping for breath, Sindel spat out the tiny amount of his cum that she hadn't swallowed.

She was hurled forward to sprawl face first on the seat of Jerrod's throne, her breasts managing to cushion her fall on the hard stone seat. The warrior woman managed to gather enough strength in her quivering arms and legs to prop herself up on the throne. Sindel groaned in protest, but that meant little to the Kahn of Outworld. He began to rub the tip of his massive dick between her magnificent buttcheeks.

"Now beg."

"Never, you-ahh!" Sindel cried out as Shao Kahn began to viciously slap her across the ass.

"F-fuck me please…" Sindel groaned. She knew it was coming and closed her eyes tight as he entered her from behind once more. The huge rod pulverised her tiny asshole, completely and utterly filling the Edenian to capacity. He pounded her fierce and hard, giving her no time to recover. The electric feeling coursed through her body in force and her arms collapsed, leaving her slumped on the throne while Shao Kahn held her twitching lower half up for the sole purpose of fucking her into oblivion.

Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she felt her entire body convulsing in one long, never ending orgasm, juices spraying like a fountain from her pussy even as Shao Kahn continued to thrust. It was all too much. Sindel was putty in his hands as he grabbed her wrists and pulled them back, wrenching the woman even harder onto his cock.

She screamed out louder still, her voice becoming hoarse. Not done yet, Shao Kahn extended his hand, all the while continuing his rabid thrusting and grabbed her hair once more. With a wicked smirk on his face, he looped the lengthy hair around her wrists, binding her arms behind her back. With the Queen bound by her own hair he clutched her elbows and truly began thrusting into her, jolting her body across the throne and sending sweat flying everywhere as her fleshy ass rippled with each thunderous smack of his thighs on her cheeks.

With a mighty roar, Shao Kahn grabbed Sindel's hips and shot his cum deep into her gaping asshole. He then pulled out of Sindel and began stroking his cock. His seed burst out with tremendous force, splattering all over her gorgeous ass and then all over her hair and face.

The Queen had been utterly doused in his spunk. Sindel had been fucked into oblivion. She lay on the throne, splattered with cum and laying in a pool of her own sweat and fuck juice. Her eyes were closed, with spunk pooling in her eyelid and oozing across her face and lips. Her entire body was trembling in the aftershock. Shao Kahn smiled, rubbing his hands together.

This was just the beginning.

Author's Note: Really long Sindel chapter because A) the character is coming to mk11 soon B) I've been planning to write one with her for a loong time C) She's one of the most awesome characters in mk and for some reason there aren't many lemons about her D) A lot of characters like Jade and Kitana have already been in more than one lemon so I thought Sindel deserved some catch up


	12. Motherly Love

The people of Edenia roared with applause as Kitana concluded her speech. Her and Liu Kang took one final bow and beamed at one another before retreating inside their sizable mountain home.

Kitana sighed in relief, putting her sais down on the bedside table and pulling off her face mask. "Sometimes speeches feel as if they go on for an eternity. Even one as victorious as that," she said, as she took a seat on the bed. She groaned in pleasure as Liu Kang sat behind her and began to gently massage her tense shoulders.

"Rest easy, Princess. This is a time for peace and release of tensions. The hardest part is over."

A sly smile spread across Kitana's face. "Releasing tensions, you say?" she asked huskily, shrugging off his hands and turning to face him. Kitana pressed the palm of her hand over Liu Kang's throbbing erection and then pulled it out.

"How hard was it to compose yourself out there?" she asked, watching the heat rise in his cheeks as she stroked his rigid erection.

He smiled, casting his eyes over her revealing outfit. "Excruciatingly painful."

Kitana smirked. "Then this is the least I could do…" The amazing and strong cock before her sent her senses into overdrive. Her perfect lips wrapped around his swollen crown and began to lightly suck at it. Liu Kang leaned in and looked down into Kitana's gorgeous eyes. She burned with desire and fed more of his manhood into her mouth.

She coughed the deeper she went down onto Liu Kang, returning to the head and sucking it while jerking his shaft with her small hands.

Liu Kang looked up from the young woman sucking his cock to see her mother standing in the doorway, with a knowing smile on her face. Sindel's sexy body drew Liu Kang's attention ever so briefly from her cock-sucking daughter. Her ample bust poured into a tight top which she went braless under. Her leggings showed up to give Liu Kang a hint of her ample ass and juicy legs. Her face added to the appeal, with beautiful eyes, high cheekbones, silky hair, and plump, mouth watering lips.

Liu Kang's cock hardened at the thought of Kitana's sexy mother joining them. She winked at him and put a finger to her mouth before she moved over and cupped his mouth.

Sindel leaned in and gave Liu Kang a very passionate and aggressive kiss.

The hungry and greedy actions of her mother caught Kitana's attention. She jerked back, with Liu Kang's cock slapping her in the mouth.

"Mother?"

Sindel stopped kissing Liu Kang.

"You were doing fine, darling," Sindel said, joining the pair on the bed. "But it's only fair that Edenia's Queen pays tribute to our realm's most powerful and handsome defender."

Sindel dropped down next to her daughter. She took Liu Kang's cock into her mouth and started to suck him hard.

Kitana's mother opens her mouth wide and swallows Liu Kang's full shaft, taking it deep into her mouth until its tip slides into her throat. She bobs her head up and down, swallowing the full length of Liu Kang's pulsing shaft deep inside her throat over and over.

Kitana watched her mother go down on Liu Kang's big cock. A tingle spread through her pussy and she could not resist slipping a hand inside of her pants.

"Honey, there's more than enough cock to go around."

Her mother's voice snapped Kitana back into reality. The big and mouth-watering cock on the ground stuck up, drenched in her mother's salvia.

Kitana's left hand slides over the inside of Liu Kang's thighs, stroking and caressing all around his groin as she bends her head low and takes his ballsack into her mouth.

"That's it," Sindel says, stroking her daughter's hair before returning to Liu Kang's cock. Sindel's bobbing head is unrelenting as she dives again and again into his lap, swallowing his penis over and over and over, it's pink surface smoothly glistening with her spit in the lamplight as it appears again and again with each gulping stroke of it.

Liu Kang was in heaven right about now. Both Kitana and her sexy mother took turns sucking his cock and then they alternated between worshipping his balls. Mother and daughter felt so right on their knees and sucking on his manhood. He felt himself enter a wave of pleasure.

A view of the two women meeting on the tip of his cock and kissing him over the swollen head made Liu Kang almost spill already. He kept going and allowed them to take turns licking his cock They covered him, saturated him with saliva.

"I'm getting close," Liu Kang warned them.

Kitana took him in as far as she could. The third of his cock she could not fit down her throat, Sindel stroked and licked and brought Liu Kang's nerves into fire.

Every now and then, Sindel brushed her fingers against her daughter's abs and stimulated her body.

Liu kang pushed his cock deeper into Kitana's mouth and she hummed and sucked away at him. It would not be too long before his balls give way and explode.

"Cumming!"

Kitana prepared for the rush. Nothing prepared her for the pure volume of seed which blasted down her throat and choked her out.

Some of the seed blasted Kitana right in the face before she could swallow it. Liu Kang's spurting cock hit her with two full blasts which painted her face. At least right before Sindel took Liu Kang into her mouth and swallowed the rest of his cum, all while she milked his balls.

The horny woman throated herself on the cock of the younger man.

Liu Kang tingled with the last blast of release. His fingers danced on the back of Sindel's head prior to his seed blasting its way into her mouth and then down her throat.

"Delicious."

Sindel smacked her lips and then rose to her feet. She licked her lips for the remaining cum and then leaned in. She put a hand to Kitana's chin and wiped the cum on her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get all of it off of your face."

The next movement brought Liu Kang's cock straight back to life, not that it took much. Sindel looked at him with smoldering eyes when she sucked every last drop of cum off of her fingers. She kissed Kitana deeply and then made out with her daughter, to suck some more of the cum off of her face.

Sindel slipped behind Kitana and reached under her top to feel up Kitana's perky breasts.

"Mother," she breathed.

"Shh, honey," Sindel said. "I just want to make sure that you're nice and ready before you ride that great, big cock."

She pulled down Kitana's pants and panties, exposing her wet, puffy lips.

Kitana squealed as her mother slipped a single digit inside of her.

Liu Kang walked over, and Sindel grabbed his throbbing cock and then kissed his neck. Every now and then she pumped him.

Sindel watched as Kitana crawled towards Liu Kang. Her pussy dripped wet and a shudder spread through her body.

Sindel kissed the side of her Liu Kang's neck from behind and then did the same to her daughter. The passionate kissing got them all extremely excited.

Kitana swung her legs over Liu Kang's hips and mounted him. His cock pushed into her glistening hole. Her perky breasts danced above him the further Kitana dropped down onto him and took his cock into her body.

Kitana moaned softly.

Her tight pussy sheathed Liu Kang's big cock inside of it. With each rise and with each drop, it pushed a little bit deeper inside of her body.

Sindel decided to pull off her top and reveal her amazing breasts to the world. Liu Kang's eyes fell onto her and Sindel slid off her bottom as well to reveal a thong which barely covered any of her ass.

"Do you think you can eat me out while you fuck my daughter?"

Liu Kang nodded hurriedly.

The eagerness in Liu Kang made Sindel smile and throb at the thought of him being inside of her. She pulled down her thong and revealed her pussy. The patch of dark hair clung to her lips and showed Liu Kang the juicy center.

Liu Kang grabbed onto Sindel's ass and brought her pussy to his mouth. The minute his tongue slid into her smoldering core, Sindel almost received a total mental shutdown. He knew his way around a pussy.

"Good!" Sindel breathed. "Oh, fuck...Kitana you're a naughty girl."

Kitana can't help herself and grab her mother's plump ass cheeks. She's always had a fixation on other women's asses and she had her mother to blame. Regardless, Kitana decided to throw all caution to the wind and smack her mother. Watching her mother's jiggling flesh just sent a burst of fluid through Kitana and allowed her to more easily drop down onto Liu Kang's hard prick.

The throbbing in his loins made Kitana just moan even more when his veiny invader pushed into her. Meanwhile, Liu Kang feasted on Sindel and enjoyed her tasty juices. Along with the feeling of her thick thighs and juicy ass pushing against his hands.

Kitana's about to lose it. Her mother's moans made Kitana long for Liu Kang's tongue. There will be other chances, but she's jealous her mother got to have Liu Kang eat her out before fucking her.

Sindel opened her perfect lips and gasped as she squirted all over Liu Kang's face, which he eagerly 's sweet honey spilling down his throat made him just hunger for more of the woman and wonder what her sexy daughter tasted like. He supposed that there would be other chances to taste Kitana.

The sound of Sindel spanking herself made Liu Kang's manhood pulsate in Kitana's tight hole. He continued to feast on Sindel's pussy while he thrust into Kitana. Both beautiful pussies on each of his heads guided Liu Kang to the finish. He held back just long enough to feel Kitana's orgasm clamp around his cock.

The twitch of Liu Kang's manhood inside of her made Kitana close in tight on him. Her dripping pussy lips slid all the way down on him and took her lover further into her.

"Ohhh, Liu Kang!" she moaned. "I'm cumming too."

The two warriors came together with Liu Kang filling Kitana's warm pussy with his seed. She slammed down on his cock and made sure every single last drop of his seed sprayed into her pussy.

The release inside of Kitana's slick and velvety surface along with Sindel's own release all over his face brought a pleasurable rush into Liu Kang. His loins kept slamming inside of her and putting more and more of his sticky seed inside of her tight body.

Kitana finally pulled away, her pussy overflowing with pleasure. She dropped down onto the bed and gasped for breath.

She turned back just in time to look at the sight of her mother crawling over Liu Kang's body, brushing every inch of her sultry frame over his cock.

"Mother," she breathed.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm here to make you feel even better."

Sindel's eyes locked onto a very juicy drop of cum just spilling from her daughter's wet cunt. She dove in tongue first and feasted on Liu Kang's gift. Her daughter's screams just added icing on the cake.

Their combined juices tasted extremely sweet and Sindel leaned between her daughter's legs to feast on her warm pussy. The deep and warm sucks dampened Sindel and allowed her pussy to open up.

The sexy scent made Liu Kang spring into action and he felt up her body.

Liu Kang danced his fingers down her body and guided his big cock into her wet hole. The manhood slipped into her hole and sent Sindel flying over the edge with a sexy moan.

The lengthy rod filled up Sindel's wet pussy. Her inner walls tugged on him. She wanted more of him inside of her. He used his hands and his mouth to pleasure what parts of her body he could reach. The way he licked the sweat off of the small of her back was exceedingly hot.

Sindel tried to convey her ass belonged to him by wiggling it. He took the hint and spanked her a couple of times before gripping her cheeks tightly with both hands and strongly ramming his cock into her. Her face pressed against her daughter's moist core and she sucked in more juices.

The visual of the beautiful Sindel sucking his juices of her own daughter made Liu Kang thrust deeper. Sindel made a production of eating out Kitana, and Liu Kang could not help but throb at it.

Liu Kang felt Sindel cum around him. Her snug canal pressed against his bare cock and made Liu Kang just groan in enjoyment. The way she squeezed around his pistoning manhood makes him want to last an eternity within her, but he could not last much longer.

Liu Kang makes the most of it and drives his cock deeper into Sindel. His throbbing balls smack hard against Sindel's wet pussy the faster he plunges into her. He edges closer to a great and prolific climax.

"Oh...you have such a nice pussy."

Sindel knows she can make it count and she tenses around him. Such a big cock filling her up and going on to pound her for such a long time. She came three times before she felt Liu Kang begin to climax.

Then the taste of her daughter made Sindel tingle with excitement. Liu Kang's fast and furious with her pussy, slapping her butt hard and fast. The ass play makes Sindel wetter than ever before and his naughty finger driving into her tight butt makes her clamp down onto him even harder.

Kitana's hair clings to her face in sweat and her body shudders. Her mother hits all of the prime spots and makes her gush completely.

"Mother," she moans at the top of her lungs.

Liu Kang smashing her mother also gives her the fuel she needs. As much as Kitana wants the handsome boy back into her pussy her mother more than makes up for the lack of cock inside of her by eating her out and making her squirm and moan.

The weight of Liu Kang's balls became too much to bear. He grabbed her Sindel's shapely ass tightly and rammed into her before his cock spurted into her.

The intense release inside of the beautiful woman excited Liu Kang's loins. He repeatedly rode Sindel from behind and slapped her ass along the way. Watching it jiggle gave Liu Kang's balls another tingle as he launched his load into Sindel.

All one big chain of orgasms with all three of the participants of this three way just dripping on the bed.

The second passes and Liu Kang pulled out. Sindel pulled away from her daughter and grabbed his cock from behind.

"We're not done," Sindel said with a teasing smiling. "There's still one more hole for you to take, stud."

The rubbing of her ass cheeks against Liu Kang's flaccid cock brought it back to life. He groans and grabs onto her tight cheeks to spread them apart.

Her warm puckered hole practically sucked his cock inside. Liu Kang wished he had a couple more hands to grab onto all of the lovely ass flesh that Sindel presented to him. His mouth leaned towards the back of her head and kissed her neck.

Sindel squeezed her cheeks against Liu Kang's manhood. He groaned from the teasing from her supple, thick buttocks.

Sindel pushed her asshole down onto Lou Kang's big throbbing cock and made her just push deep inside of her asshole. Liu Kang groaned the second he pushed deep inside of her and spread her tight asshole completely out with his cock. His strong rod buried inside of her asshole and made Sindel howl with desire.

Liu Kang clutched her rear end and drove into her. Right hand on her ass and left hand grabbing her buxom breasts. Sindel moaned at all of the touches and bounced up and down to drive her ass down onto his cock. Liu Kang submerged himself into the warm pleasure of her tight anus and is not going to get out.

Those cheeks feel fantastic rubbing against him when he fucked her in the ass. Sindel's nipples equally as much when he pushed into her.

Suddenly, Kitana crawled over to join them and latched onto the nipple that Liu Kang did not treat. She buried her face into her mother's chest and sucked on her swollen nipple with a grin on her face.

"Oh, honey, you didn't get enough when you were younger?" Sindel moaned.

Kitana just smiled and sucked on Sindel's nipple hard. Her lithe hands moved to rub her mother's clit and cause her to moan while she got ass fucked.

The droplets of cum spilling between Sindel's thighs tempted Kitana a lot. She dove down and lapped up her mother's juices like a starving kitten. Her hunger increased with each swipe of her tongue and she ate out her mother.

The combination of juices pumping out of her mother's cunt tasted divine to Kitana.

The combination of pleasurable sensations spread through Sindel and she kept bouncing and riding on Liu Kang like a madwoman. She wanted to make the experience last for as long as possible.

Liu Kang kissed Sindel's shoulder and sucked on her neck. Both those spots, not to mention the one behind her ear, they felt really good.

The best was Sindel's ass.

"OH GOD YES! I needed your big cock ramming my ass! I need a strong stud like you to take control of my b...body!"

Sindel faded to black almost. Liu Kang pulled her back into the light and cupped her ample chest. Her jiggling tits became one with his hands when he pulled and tugged on those nipples.

"Fuck!" Sindel yelled. "Oh, damn, Kitana, you know how to make Mommy drip."

Sindel's hips jump up and meet Kitana's tongue. She slipped a finger deep within her pussy, already missing on the action after Liu Kang spent so much time in her mother's cunt and ass.

Liu Kang planted his thick rod as deep into her as possible and grabbed onto her jiggling, delicious tits. Sindel brought out her words in a very passionate moan, one which rocked the entire world.

"I'm getting close."

Sindel cannot respond to Liu Kang's statement due to the fact that she came all over her daughter's face. She appreciated the warning and flexed her ass against Liu Kang. Sindel intended to milk every single drop of cum from those big balls.

Liu Kang planted his cock as deep into Sindel as possible and made her scream. His balls churned and the cum began to ease up to his dick before it exploded from the tip.

Sindel screams as Liu Kang rams all the way into her and douses her anal cavity with cum. He held onto her and rocked Sindel as deep as possible. Kitana reached over and pulled his dick out of her mother's ass, stroking his cum all over Sindel's massive asscheeks.

As Sindel fell to the bed, Kitana held open her mouth, jerking the last of Liu Kang's cum onto her outstretched tongue. Liu Kang groaned as she took his cock back between her soft lips, sucking his cock clean of her mother's ass.

Kitana rose up, her face coated in seed and juices. She put Liu Kang's cock into her hand and pumped it.

"You know you can't resist me," she cooed with a few long and hard strokes. "Even after fucking my Mother's brains out."

Liu Kang cannot deny it and he is ready for another passionate around of sex with his girlfriend, as her mother recovered and watched.


	13. Black Dragon Gangbang

"Listen closely, love. This is how it's gonna go…"

After a recent special forces raid had gone wrong, Sonya and Jax found themselves captured by Kano and his Black Dragon gang. Both had woken up seconds ago, completely naked inside a gray room with security cameras lining the sides. The room was split by a film of glass, but there was a curtain just past them so neither could see what was over there.

Jax and Sonya glared at the security cameras as Kano spoke. Under normal circumstances Jax would've been able to crush them with his metal arms, but they'd been removed by some kind of laser while he was unconscious. He was just glad they hadn't removed anything else.

"I'm sick of all this cat and mouse kangaroo crap we've been going through in the field. Thought it might help to strike up a little drama between the dream team."

Sonya and Jax shared an anxious glance, then quickly looked away from each other when they saw each other's naked form. It was taking all of Jax's self control to not get an erection.

"What are you plann-" Sonya began, but Kano instantly cut her off.

"You do not get to speak," he said, addressing Sonya. "All I want is for you to cum on Jax's cock."

The inhabitants of the small room gasped. "Why the hell would we do what you want?" Jax yelled. Kano chuckled over the speakers.

"If you don't, I'll clip off your family jewels, mate," Kano began. Jax's heart sunk into his stomach.

"But that's the least of your worries."

As he finished, the curtain on the other side of the glass fell, revealing Jacqui and Cassie. Both were naked save for their panties, had their hands chained to the ceiling, and were being felt up by Erron Black and Kabal. As soon as they saw their kids, Jax and Sonya stopped arguing.

Sonya turned to face Jax. "Sonya…" Jax said hesitantly. "Don't say anything, there's no time to waste," she said, helping him to the ground. Sonya lifted one leg over her companion and slowly lowered down onto him.

Sonya reached down and guided the erect cock to her pussy lips.

Finally, Sonya felt the head slip past her opening and into her wet cunt. She couldn't help but moan lightly as her pussy received more attention. Sonya continued lowering herself down on the cock, taking inch-after-inch into her gaped twat.

Finally, Sonya's juicy ass met Jax's body, and his entire cock was buried in her cunt. Sonya moaned out as she was filled to the brim with dick. Jax groaned, his eyes transfixed on her swaying breasts.

Sonya used her strong legs to push herself up off Jax's cock, before slamming her pussy back down on it. She had to admit that it felt amazing.

Sonya repeated her action, moving faster this time. As she came back down, Jax thrust his hips up into her pussy, and Sonya yelped as her pussy was properly fucked.

On the other side of the glass, Erron Black was taking more interest in Jacqui's succulent breasts.

She felt his palms pressing against her, working the soft mounds efficiently. Then suddenly he pinched both nips and she squeaked. She heard him laugh and his hands started to slide downwards. "Oh God" she moaned.

His hands worked their way back up the smooth skin, carefully stroking and groping her inner thighs. "My, my" Erron remarked as one of his hands reached her panties and stopped. Waiting. "Someone's got a bit wet down here," he hissed in her ear. Jacqui went to respond but a sharp slap on her vagina silenced her.

She cried out when he spanked her pussy again. Then his hand started to rub gently, softly, soothing the pain. "Shh," he whispered in her ear. His hand slid inside the thin fabric. She moaned as he rubbed, and he slapped her vagina again. Everytime she made a noise he punished her. Then suddenly his hand withdrew, and she gasped as he tugged down her wet panties.

There was a chinking noise as Erron detached her restraints from the ceiling. Jacqui felt one arm around her waist to support her, the other pressed on the small of her back, bending her over until her hands met the floor. She felt a wet finger press to her rear, smearing her asshole. Then Jacqui heard a zip, followed by the feeling of Erron Black's erection pressing against her butt.

He was not gentle with her as he thrust into her. The time for that had passed. Now he was fucking Jacqui and he was fucking her hard. Her ass was pleasingly tight and his cock throbbed inside her. She cried out as he screwed her. He spanked her ass as punishment. As before, every noise was met with a harsh slap, this time to her soft butt cheeks. But he was fucking her with such force it was impossible to stay quiet. Her ass started to shine bright red and Erron grinned.

With Jacqui now being viciously fucked in the butt by Erron, Kabal is left to enjoy his latest claimed prize. First he detaches her restraints and lets her fall to the ground. He then walks to the other hostage and thrusts his fat, burnt cock balls deep into the juicy and jiggling booty of Cassie as she lays on her side. The soldier moans out with a leg raised up even though it's her ass he's driving into. She's even rubbing her pussy while she gets fucked up the ass. Her body jolts on the floor in a sinful puddle of her own sweat and juices.

"OH GOD! OH FUCK!" Cassie moans out, mouth hanging open as her cries pour out. Her large tits bounce in time with the rocking motion her frame does each time she takes a hard pump into her already more than well fucked backside. "UHH! MM… OH FUUCKKK! AHHHH! OOOH MMM..." She looks back over her shoulder at the criminal hammering into her while she rubs her snatch in almost feverish fashion. Getting rewarded for her current state by Kabal delivering a firm spank onto the booty he's pumping full with his rigid dick to keep her groaning.

"OH FUCK YES! OOOHH!" Cassie groans out as her rapidly working fingers over her own snatch and the ass banging she's endured finally send her into another hard orgasm. Her eyes staring blankly up at the roof as her mouth hangs open to almost the point of drooling. Thankfully for her kinky needs her hand still runs on autopilot. Her digits roaming swiftly back and forth over her wet enough folds. Now soaked from the juices leaking out of her and down the leg resting on the ground to only add to the filthy mess she's become. A far cry from the proud, respected commander she once was. Now moaning shamelessly out from the hard and deep up the ass fuck by the fastest cock she's ever taken in her life.

"UHHHHH… Alright..." Kabal grunts, able to deliver one last pump before he pulls his cock out from her now gaping asshole. "Time to give you a reward..." He says, smirking as he moves up from the floor, and uses a handful of hair to force Cassie up along with him so she's up on her knees. Staring at the cock that's just come from deep up her ass – a sight that makes her lick her lips with clear eagerness for what's to come.

With a couple of pumps, Kabal is shooting his thick load across Cassie's stunning facial features. Making her groan as the first thick rope shot high up into her blond hair as well as across the forehead. The next couple of shots splatter across her cheeks and nose, and once he's finally done she groans and slumps unceremoniously to the floor. I'm not done with you yet!" Kabal yelled, using superspeed to masturbate back to full hardness.

On the other side of the glass, Sonya could practically feel Kano's eyes on her glorious, sticky, naked body as she impaled herself on her partner's cock.

Sonya moved one hand to her clit and the other to her cum-coated breasts. Her fingers found her engorged nub, and she gasped as she began circling her clit. She pinched both of her fully-erect nipples, sending more sparks through her body. Sonya could feel the orgasm starting to build deep within her.

Jax thrust away at Sonya's pussy as she ground down onto him. The combination of the stimulation to her cunt, clit, and tits were rapidly pushing Sonya towards the edge of a climax.

"Use your ass too," Kano commanded.

Sonya obeyed without a slight hint of protest, in fact she was happy to do so. She pushed herself off of Jax's cock, moved her hand from her breast, and positioned his shaft as necessary. As Sonya came back down, his cock slipped into her asshole, and Jax moaned loudly. Sonya let out a scream, closing her eyes and letting her mouth hang open. "Ahhhhh… HHHHHLLLLKKKKK! MMMMMPHHHH!" In her next gasp, she suddenly found her mouth stuffed and invaded, making her eyes shoot open in surprise.

"Ohhh, yeah baby…" Kano groaned, gripping Sonya's head and thrusting her head back and forth. He starts to pant as Sonya's mouth grips him tightly while her pretty face bobs up and down on his penis with grim determination. Jax's eyes widen in horror, but he is unable to look away from the scene. His cock gets even harder inside of Sonya's tight pussy as he watches her slobber all over Kano's rod. Sonya winces as Kano's balls repeatedly whack against her chin.

Across the glass, the hand that wasn't spanking Jacqui was wrapped in her long black hair, and pulling on it tightly, with each thrust Erron got deeper inside her and her hair was yanked back further. Jacqui's eyes started to well with tears from the force. She didn't know how much more she could take. "I'm cumming," she moaned. He spanked her again for good measure.

His cock ploughed into her over and over, thoroughly screwing her ass. Jacqui had never felt so dominated. She'd always been a good girl before. She was beginning to see the appeal of being bad now. She felt him tense up and knew it was about to be over, then he pulled out and pushed her to the ground. She fell to her knees and turned to look at him just in time to get a face full of cum.

She went to wipe her face clean but he caught her hands and held them away. More cum sprayed onto her, covering her face almost completely. Finished, Erron rubbed his penis on her features to clean himself. Jacqui was helpless to resist.

Turning away from Erron's slimy cock, Jacqui gasped as she saw Cassie laid out on her back with Kabal crouched over her chest, thrusting his penis between her bountiful breasts. Cassie groaned hopelessly and reached out to her. Jacqui crawled towards her best friend, clasping her hand and holding it tight.

To her surprise, Cassie jerked her closer and pressed her lips against Jacqui's. Jacqui squealed in surprise but then cupped Cassie's face with her hands and reciprocated the kiss, moaning into her friend's mouth. Their bodies came together in a passionate kiss. The feeling of Kabal's hot prick coated in her saliva and ass thrusting between her juicy tits makes Cassie groan softly.

"FUCK!" There is noticeable pleasure in Kabal's voice, not holding back as he pumps his pulsating pole back and forth into her sexy boobs. His fingers easily dig into the ample flesh of her chest to keep his man-meat sandwiched between Cassie's lovely rounded tits. The gangster grunts as he delivers one more pump before he pulls out of her rack all together.

He exploded onto both of their chests. He shot spurt after spurt onto their beautiful breasts as Cassie and Jacqui remained interlocked. They were lost in a world of their own as salty waves of cum splashed onto their tits. Cassie ran her hand through Jacqui's hair, matting it further with more cum. The other groped her sizable ass, groping it tightly. Jacqui cupped Cassie's face, leaving her cheeks sticky. Their breasts pressed together as they intertwined their bodies, enjoying the warmth and solace they got from one another as Kabal sped out of the room.

Meanwhile, Sonya ground down as Jax thrust up, and the general felt her walls stretch wider as Jax's cock opened her up again. Her hands trembled on Jax's muscled chest, and they rose steadily as Sonya continued to gobble Kano's cock. Jax watched as both of her hands wrapped around Kano's ass, aiding to thrust his dick harder into her mouth even as she gagged constantly. She knew her orgasm was about to hit.

Sonya continued reaming her asshole on her partner's cock. She could feel his pre-cum inside of her ass. He was about to cum, and Sonya knew she was about to as well.

As she moved her hips up, Sonya pulled her ass completely off Jax's cock. She came down, and his erect cock slammed deep into her cunt once more. That was all Sonya needed.

She yelled and screamed out, having to control herself and not say any words. Her pussy squeezed Jax's cock, and that put him over the edge as well. He continued to buck his hips into her as the duo came together. His cum leaked out of Sonya's pussy, trickling over her lips and down her thighs.

And then Sonya feels Kano's penis swell, bob and freeze in place. Kano grunts and he shoots a massive flushing jet of white cum into Sonya's mouth. She can't begin to handle the load and much of it sprays out the sides of her mouth and all down her front. Sonya's face is smeared all over with thick sticky jism that blinds her and sickens her. Ropy strands of Kano's cum drain out of her mouth as Sonya's hands brace against his thighs and she tries desperately to pull away, to no avail. Sonya involuntarily swallows the remaining thick cum load still lodged in her throat and begins to hack and wheeze from the disgusting slime trickling down her throat.

"Gaaawkkkk...ooohhhhhhhhhhhhh...haaagggkkk...whuuughhhhh..."

"Now lick my prick nice and clean, love."

Sonya rolls her tongue around Kano's red engorged penis, swiping large strings of dangling cum up with her tongue and swallowing them in choking disgust until finally she has cleaned the penis of all its sticky residue.

"...i've...never...been...so humiliated...in my...life..." Sonya whimpers in broken despair as Kano pulls his dick out her mouth, laughing as he rubs it on her perfect hair.

"That was the idea," Kano says before chuckling and leaving the room, slapping her now gaping ass on the way out.

"I...i...can't...I don't...I'm so sorry, Sonya..." Jax whispers.

"Shut up, Jax. Just shut up!" Sonya snapped, rolling off of him. She crawled over to the door where Kano exited. On the ground there was a ring of keys and a note, reading:

_The game must go on. _


	14. Sonya's Anniversary Surprise

"Sonya," Johnny called out to the dark apartment.

It was their fifth wedding anniversary, and even though Johnny had wanted to do the right thing and take his wife out for a romantic night on the town, she had adamantly told him not to. Thinking that she had spent the day preparing a nice candlelight dinner for them, Johnny frowned as he looked around his living room, no food, no candles, no light and most importantly no Sonya. "Sonya," he called out again, taking off his jacket and shoes once he closed the door.

"In here," was the response he got from his wife, her voice coming from their bedroom.

Eager to see his wife and whatever surprise she'd cooked up for him in their bedroom, Johnny quickly walked through their living room and hallway and opened the door only to receive the shock of his life. There on their marital bed was Sonya, wearing a baby blue transparent negligée over matching panties and having forgone the bra, her perfect breast visible to his lust filled eye. The image of his wife in such a state would rarely leave him with the ability to function, but when combined with the sight that accompanied her, he really didn't stand a chance.

Lying on either side of Sonya were Kitana and Jade, who were wearing even less than his wife. Jade had on a light green bra and panty set while Kitana was wearing a black corset with black panties and fishnet stockings. All three women were smiling at him, a sultry smirk from Jade, a seductive yet mischievous grin from Kitana and an adoring and sincere smile from his wife. "Surprise," she said huskily, as her husband continues his impression of a goldfish. "Do you like your gift?"

Johnny tried to verbalise the few coherent thoughts he was having, but failed spectacularly, causing the three women to laugh.

"Being able to shut up Johnny Cage is quite the achievement," Jade chuckled, licking her lips. A tent rapidly formed in Johnny's pants.

Sonya gives an unapologetic shrug. "I regret nothing," she said before addressing her husband, who was just starting to recover from the shock. "So here's your present Johnny. Kitana and Jade are going to be here for the next forty eight hours and until they leave, we three are yours to command."

She then turned her attention back to the two women flanking her. "Doesn't look like he's naked yet. You two mind helping him out?"

Nodding their affirmation, Kitana and Jade got up from the bed and made their way to where the Cage shaped statue stood. Kitana, preferring not to waste any more time, grabbed Johnny's shirt and ripped it open, sending all of the buttons flying everywhere. "Not bad," she said, smiling sexily as her eyes scanned his toned body. "Now let's see why Sonya would marry you," she continued as she grabbed his head and pulled him into a steamy kiss.

Johnny began fully participating in the kiss, darting his own tongue out to duel Kitana's, causing her to moan into his mouth. Meanwhile Jade lowered herself down onto her knees and brought her hands to Johnny's crotch, massaging his growing erection through his pants. Soon Jade was able to feel him getting much bigger as she smiled with glee. "Now let's see what we have here," she said mischievously, before unzipping Johnny's fly and pulling out his hard cock, only to have her eyes widen at the size of it. "By the elder gods! I guess that solves the mystery of why Sonya married you."

Kitana broke her kiss with Johnny to look down at what Jade was making a fuss about. When she saw Johnny's thick, long penis, her eyes widened with astonishment. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, as she looked at the appendage with awe and lust before turning to Sonya. "Quite the catch, Blade," she whispered hotly as she ran a soft and deadly finger down the length of Johnny's cock.

"I did not marry Johnny because of his penis," growled Sonya from her bed, annoyed that people would think she's that shallow. "His cock size was just a bonus," she added the last part with a grin, causing Johnny to blush a grin from ear to ear and raise his eyebrows at her.

Jade and Kitana merely snorted. "I'll bet," said Jade before she quickly engulfed Johnny's member without warning, causing him to give a loud yelp of surprise as she began moving her mouth up and down on him. Kitana, who was not one to remain idle, went back to making out with Johnny. She moaned into his mouth when one of his hands reached around and grabbed her plump ass, the other making its way on top of Jade's head, gently going along with the movements her head made. While Jade's head was bobbing up and down on Johnny's cock, her hands worked on getting his pants fully off, pausing her blow job for a second to pull his boxers down, before returning to her task with no less enthusiasm.

Kitana let out a gasp. Looking at the threesome happening before her, Sonya saw that Jade was still on her knee sucking off Johnny, pausing every now and then to suck on his balls while continuously stroking him. She also notice that both of Johnny's hands were now on Kitana; one hand gently kneading her breast through the material of her corset, while the other hand had slipped down the front of her panties, and judging by the way Kitana was moaning, his fingers were working their magic on the Edenian queen. "Oh Liu Kang," she cried as Johnny's wonderful hands worked wonders of her now dripping pussy, causing Jade to chuckle around Johnny's large balls.

"Enjoying that, are you," Sonya questioned knowingly.

Kitana nodded earnestly in response.

As Johnny began using more fingers to probe Kitana's womanhood, her moans became exponentially louder, until finally when Johnny pinched her nipple again while simultaneously pinching her clit, she came hard on the intruding hand. "By the gods," Kitana panted. "I can't believe you fingered me to an orgasm. I'm not even naked..."

"Told you he was good," Sonya shot from the bed, eager to boast about her husband's sexual prowess. "You really shouldn't underestimate him."

"You sure got that right," Kitana responded as she looked down to Jade, who had begun to throat herself on Johnny's large dick. "Jade, get your slut mouth off his cock."

Sonya grabbed Jade's head, pulling her mouth off Johnny's dick and kissing her roughly.

Hurriedly pulling off Kitana's corset and throwing it to the side, Johnny showed nowhere near the same level of restraint with the rest of her clothes as he literally ripped off her panties, causing the queen to gasp. "What'd you do that for," she cried.

"I was getting impatient," Johnny shrugged as he picked Kitana up, startling her, before carrying her over to his desk.

Kitana wasn't going to put up with any more teasing. Reaching down to grasp his member, she inserted the tip inside her, before wrapping her long pale legs around Johnny's waist and pulling him towards her, causing him to slam completely into her pussy, making both moan. Johnny then placed his hands on her gorgeous ass before he began moving in and out of Kitana, or at least as much as she would allow with her legs so tightly wrapping around him.

"Oh fuck," cried Kitana, as Johnny's hand moved to one of her breast which began roughly kneading it as he continued to pound her.

"Sounds like someone's enjoying themselves," Johnny groaned before he gave her nipple a light pinch.

"Just…fuck me," she groaned before she pulled his face to hers and started making out with him, the actor responding with equal gusto.

With Kitana still quite sensitive from her previous finger induced orgasm, it didn't take long for the movement of Johnny's large member to bring her to another climax. "Oh fuck Cage I'M CUMMING," she cried as she came over Johnny's cock.

"I'm gonna cum soon too," he said, her orgasming pussy clenching him tightly bringing him closer to the edge.

"Do it," begged his current partner as she tightened her legs around him. "Cum inside me."

With Kitana's legs wrapped tightly around his waist Johnny was given no choice but to spill his seed inside of her as his hands strongly gripped the sides of her hips. Kitana, still riding the high of her own orgasm plus the feeling of Johnny's release inside of her, once again grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers once more.

For Sonya and Jade, the two of them had simply watched as Johnny Cage came inside their friend and brought her to a screaming orgasm while he did it. The two women begin touching themselves as they listened to Kitana's screams of pleasure and Johnny's more subdued groans. When Kitana's legs finally opened and allowed Johnny to fully pull out of her, the two women were treated to the view of a panting edenian woman as a small bit of semen escaped her pussy and dripped onto the desk.

Once Johnny had left Kitana's embrace he turned around to the sight of his skimpy clad wife with a hand down her panties while Jade was playing with her breasts. Their eyes met and Johnny shot a goofy grin at his wife, which she returned with her own adoring smile. Just as he began moving towards the blonde, Jade, who had been sitting on the ground where Johnny and Kitana had left her and had been fucking herself, quickly intercepted him. The assassin grabbed Johnny's hips before showering his cockhead with licks and kisses.

Johnny moaned as Jade began her second blow job, her tongue dancing around his manhood when she took him into her mouth. He had to admit, it was quite impressive how easily she had managed to take him into her mouth. Every other girl he had been with either said he was too big for them to do it, or required a fair amount of practice. Johnny's musings were interrupted when Jade took her mouth off of his cock. "Damn Kitana," she said, still stroking Johnny. "I'd forgotten how good you tasted."

Johnny felt his dick twitch in Jade's hand as her close friend answered. "I'll give you another reminder once we're back home," Kitana purred, having recovered a bit from her coupling.

Jade gave a light laugh at her bluntness as she pushed Johnny onto the bed and frantically removed her bra and panties. She then climbed into his lap, straddling his legs, as she grinded her wet slit against Johnny's throbbing member. "Oh yeah," Jade said with a sultry smirk. "I'm definitely gonna have some fun with this," as she plunged herself onto Johnny, causing the both of them to moan loudly.

As Sonya watched as Jade impaled herself on her husband's cock, she looked over to her other friend who was still sitting on the desk, watching Johnny and Jade in her post-coitus daze. Catching her eye, Sonya waved Kitana over to her. "Come here Kitana," she said huskily. "You have something that belongs to me."

Catching on quickly, Kitana returned her smirk as she got off the desk and walked over to where Sonya was on the bed. Not wasting any time, Kitana positioned her pussy over Sonya's face, before moving herself down to the blonde's crotch, pulling Sonya's panties aside as the two women began eating each other out. Sonya drove her tongue into her, devouring the load Johnny had deposited there before and enjoying the combination of her husband's and her friend's taste.

As Jonny sat on the edge of his marital bed, he was torn between which events to focus his attention on. To his right, his half naked wife was engaged in the classic sixty nine position with her completely naked friend, eating his semen from her while Kitana returned the favour, which was really hot. However, on his lap, he had a smoking hot Jade who was sliding up and down his pole like no tomorrow, moaning with every movement. Deciding to concentrate fully on the task in front of him, Johnny pulled his attention away from his wife and focused on pleasing Jade, grabbing her ass and helping her move on his cock and leaning forward to capture one of her erect nipples in his mouth.

"Mmmm," moaned Jade as Johnny gently rolled her nipple between his teeth. "Oh that feels good. I love having my nipples played with."

Jonny grinned at her with her nipple between his lips as he pulled Jade down on him. Her hot pussy felt really good, gripping him like a hot vice made of velvet. Removing one of his hands from her ass, he brought it to her clit and began to toy with it just as his mouth was doing to her nipple, causing Jade's moans to become more frantic. "Oh god… right there… keep doing that," she cried.

Feeling her vagina tighten around him, Johnny took his lips off her breast for a moment. "You're about to cum aren't you," he asked, her answer being the wordless moans of pleasure as he gently pinched her clit before rubbing it again. "Better up my game then."

Removing the hand that was groping Jade's ass, Johnny brought it up to his mouth and sucked on the middle two fingers, tasting the sweat from her hips. When he felt that his fingers were wet enough, he slipped them inside her anus, causing the woman to gasp loudly at the intrusion. "Oh god yes," shrieked Jade, as Johnny began moving them in and out of her rectum to the same rhythm of his thrusts into her pussy. "Yes… gimme more, more… oh god… cum in me, please!"

Johnny could feel her walls clenching his tightly, causing him to approach his second climax. Obeying her wish, he added another finger into her ass, which caused Jade to cum with a loud shriek, her juices flowing like rapids onto his cock and lap. "Oh fucking hell," she moaned as the brunette man released his own orgasm inside of her. "Oh god… your cum feels so good… inside me… I feel so full."

As Johnny groaned loudly as he fired his seed into his current partner, he remembered what was happening next to them, and he averted his eyes to check on Sonya and Kitana again. They still remained in the sixty nine with Kitana on top and both women seemed completely oblivious to anything else in the room, so engrossed with each other judging by the muffled moans coming from them. Johnny watched as Kitana pleasured his wife with her tongue, her head making small movements as she licked up and down Sonya's slit. Glancing towards the other end of the women, the only thing of his wife that he could see were her pale hands kneading Kitana's ass checks, the rest of her obstructed from view by the woman on top of her.

His attention was brought back to Jade when she grabbed his head and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Returning his hands to her ass, Johnny gently lifted Jade off of him, causing his drenched manhood to fall out, before lowering her back down onto his lap. "Aww what did you do that for," Jade moaned breathlessly after she broke the kiss, voicing her disappointment of Johnny removing himself from her.

Johnny simply shrugged. "Guess I'm just waiting for my wife to finish up," he said.

Jade rolled her eyes in mock disgust.

The brunette man shrugged again. His face then shifts to a smirk. "But seeing as you're still eager, how about you help me get ready for her?"

The assassin chuckled again. "Well look at the balls on you," she said, smirking as she got off of his lap and onto her knees. "First you get your dick messy by making a girl cum on it, and then you have the nerve to ask her to suck you clean so you can be ready to fuck your wife."

Despite her comments, Jade brought her mouth onto Johnny's cock, licking it like a lollipop and enjoying the taste created by the combination of their juices as well as the hint of favour left behind from his romp with Kitana. She then lined him up with her mouth, kissing and sucking on the tip for a moment, before sliding her mouth all the way down until she reached the base of his penis. Johnny groaned at Jade's deep throating, enjoying for the third time that night the feeling of her mouth as she cleaned off the evidence of their coupling.

His musing was interrupted as he heard his wife screaming in pleasure as her brunette friend brought her to a powerful orgasm, drenching Kitana's face with her juices. "Enjoying yourself there honey," he questioned, grinning at the sight of the two women.

Sonya rolled Kitana off of her to look at her husband as she addressed him. "No more than you are," she said, gesturing to the head of silky hair moving up and down his manhood. Kitana chuckled. "God I'd forgotten what a cock hungry slut Jade could be."

Said woman paused her tasked for a moment to provide her usual smirk.

Sonya merely laughed at her friend's taunts. "I doubt that Johnny would let you take much longer once he finds out what my next gift is," she said jovially.

"Careful there Walker," Jade said, cutting off Johnny before he could respond. "Give him too many gifts and he might start getting a big head."

Kitana grinned at the man Jade was kneeling in front of. "That's not exactly a bad thing," she said, watching her friend stroke Johnny's now clean cock. "As long as it's the right head getting big."

Jade groaned at the pun while Sonya simply laughed. "You basically gave that one to her," she said to the grumbling assassin before turning her attention back to her husband. "And yes Johnny, I know that I don't need to give you any more gifts, but this is something I want to give you."

With that said, Sonya got off of her back and turned herself around so she was facing the bed head on her hands and knees. Wiggling her ass in the air, she turned her head to meet Johnny's eyes. "Care to guess what your gift is?" she questioned, grinning at the stunned looked that adorned the faces of the other occupants of the room.

"Seriously," exclaimed Jade, looking in almost awe. "You're going to try and take that monster in your ass?"

Sonya nodded, chuckling at her friend. "Yep, I think he deserves to go where no man has gone before, don't you?" she replied before reaching over to the table and grabbing the jar of lubricant. Throwing the jar to Johnny and then continuing. "Cage, drop the slut and come fuck your wife."

Johnny, needing no further invitation, unceremoniously pushed Jade off of him and onto the floor, causing her to loudly voice her displeasure. Paying no attention to the disgruntled assassin, Johnny knelt behind his wife and applied a generous amount of lubricant to both his member and her anus. Once he felt that both were slick enough, he pressed two of his fingers into her rear, sliding them in easily despite the tightness. "You sure about this babe," he asked as his wife moaned at the intrusion. "I mean this feels really tight and this is just my fingers."

Sonya smiled at her husband. "I'm sure Johnny," she said before turning her head back to the bed head. "I want this and you deserve it, so hurry up and fuck my ass."

The brunette man gave a light chuckle as he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, slowly pushing the tip into her asshole. Upon hearing his wife moan loudly, Johnny paused. "You sure," he repeated.

"Yes," said Sonya, though somewhat more strained than before. "Just go slow."

Placing his hands on her hips, Johnny continued to push his dick in his wife's ass, pausing every time she grunted to make sure she was alright. Finally after having enough of his hesitation, Sonya began pushing her hips backwards, forcing her husband to slide in quicker. "Oh god I feel so full," she groaned, her husband's cock in as far as it would go.

"Do you want me to pull out," Johnny asked, immensely enjoying his wife's ass squeezing him.

"Fuck no," Sonya replied. "Just give me a minute to adjust."

Remaining still for several minutes, Johnny painstakingly waited for the blonde to give the go ahead. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sonya began moving her hips. "Fuck me Johnny," she said in sultry voice. "Fuck my ass hard."

Grinning like a maniac, Johnny obeyed her command and began to pick up speed, pulling in and out of his wife's ass quickly. Easily the tightest hole he'd been in tonight, he admired Sonya's shapely ass as he continued to saw in and out of it, her ass cheeks giving a slight jiggle every time he thrust forward. The feeling of her ass gripping his hard cock was incredible, and judging by the noise his wife was making, she was loving the way he was stretching her. "Oh god, baby oh god… don't stop, please don't stop," she pleaded as she began fingering her womanhood, her fingers and hips matching the rhythm of Johnny's pounding.

"Damn, your ass is tight," he moaned loudly. Despite having already cum twice in her hot friends, fucking his wife's virgin asshole as they watched was quickly bringing Johnny to another orgasm. Wanting to make sure that Sonya came before him, he leaned forward and moved his hands to her breasts where he began groping them and pinching her erect nipples.

"Oh god, Johnny I'm almost there… keep going," Sonya cried as Johnny's ministrations pushed her closer to the edge, before finally setting off one of the most powerful orgasms she ever had. "Oh god baby I'm cumming," she screamed, her juices gushing from her pussy, drenching her hand and the bed beneath them.

With his wife achieving her climax it wasn't long before Johnny followed suit, her ass squeezing his cock tighter as she came. "Shit I'm going to cum soon as well," he said, courteously warning his wife of his impending orgasm.

"In my ass," she replied, somewhat dazed as she came down from her orgasmic high. "I want to feel your cum in my ass."

With a loud grunt, Johnny grabbed his wife's hips and slammed her hard, pushing his dick as far into her as possible, before releasing a torrent of cum into her ass, causing Sonya to groan at the feeling of his semen pouring into her bowels. Having already came twice before, it didn't take long for Johnny to finish emptying his balls before falling backwards in exhaustion, his cock slipping out of Sonya with a loud plop. As he sat on the bed, he admired his handiwork, staring at his wife's gorgeous and now well fucked ass, his cum sliding out of her asshole.

Sonya rolled over off of her hands and knees and onto her back, staring at her husband for several seconds with a glazed expression, who met her gaze before he closed the distance between them and kissed her lips tenderly, a kiss she gladly returned. Their kiss was eventually interrupted by a sharp gasp which drew their attention to Kitana and Jade, who had gotten bored with watching them and had decided to take matters into their own hands. Jade lay on the nearby desk, hands clutching Kitana's hungry head to her sopping pussy. Sonya smiled at their obliviousness and leaned to Johnny's ear. "I think Kitana's ready for another fucking, sweetie," she whispered into his ear, sending shivers up his spine at the feeling of her hot breathe on his ear.

Johnny shot a grin at his wife before getting off their bed and making his way behind Kitana, who only became aware of his presence when he slipped his now revived member into her dripping pussy and moaned loudly at the new development. Jade, who didn't like being neglected for any reason, pushed Kitana's head back into her crotch and demanded that she keep going. As all of this was going on, Sonya just laid back on her back and propped herself on one elbow as she watched as her husband and two of her friends fuck each other, smiling to herself at a job well done.


	15. Kung Lao's Lucky Day

Kung Lao was currently at the White Lotus hot springs, spying on Kitana and Jade who were relaxing in the hot water with nothing on. He was extremely hard, his cock fully erect as he watched the pair. Unbeknownst to him, they both knew he was there and were planning to have fun with him. "So, what should we do to make him even more aroused?" Kitana whispered to Jade with a smile. Jade smirked and grabbed Kitana before pulling her into a kiss. Kitana was shocked but didn't object to the kiss. The two women quickly began making out, wrestling their tongues together as their hands roamed throughout their bodies. If it were even possible for him to get harder, it happened as he watched the two naked assassins kiss. He couldn't take it anymore, his erection was straining against his pants so he removed his pants and boxers, letting his cock spring free. Kung Lao quickly started stroking his length, masturbating to the erotic scene before him. Jade soon pulled away from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between her and Kitana's tongues, and said, "Kung Lao, did you enjoy the show?~"

The monk froze as he heard Jade. He was caught. Before he could attempt to pull up his pants and flee, Kitana pulled him out from his hiding spot. "Uh, it was an accident, I was just passing by and-" Kung Lao began trying to explain himself before Jade interrupted him by saying, "We don't mind~ In fact, we were thinking you could have fun with us back at the temple~" Kung Lao nodded vigorously at the offer. The two women wrapped towels they'd brought around themselves and left with Kung Lao to head back. Once they arrived at the base, they quickly went into Kung Lao's room. As soon as he closed and locked his door, the monk turned around to see Kitana and Jade pull their towels off, revealing their hot naked bodies which were still wet from the hot spring water. Kung Lao stripped as Kitana approached him. Kitana kneeled in front of his cock before taking it into her mouth, swallowing half of his length. She began sucking his length and bobbing her head along his cock. As Kitana was sucking him off, Jade approached Kung Lao and pulled him into a kiss, their tongues immediately tangling together and beginning to wrestle for dominance.

Jade pressed her hot wet body against Kung Lao's as they kissed. Kung Lao soon won the tongue wrestling and gained dominance in their kiss. He began exploring Jade's mouth, enjoying the taste of her saliva. Kitana began bobbing her head faster until Kung Lao soon came, shooting load after load of cum into her mouth. Kitana soon pulled off, her mouth full of cum, only to have the rest shoot out across her attractive facial features. Jade quickly pulled away from her kiss with Kung Lao and pulled Kitana into another kiss, thrusting her tongue into Kitana's mouth to collect as much cum as she could. The two women began swapping cum between their mouths, loving the cums flavor along with the taste of their saliva. They soon swallowed the cum, Jade pulling away from the erotic kiss and beginning to lick the rest off of Kitana's face. Kung Lao grew even harder as he witnessed one of the most erotic things in his life. Once Jade finished cleaning Kitana's face, she swallowed the cum in her mouth and went over to the bed, bending over it and showing off her large ass to Kung Lao.

Kung Lao got the hint and went over to Jade before thrusting his length into her ass. Jade moaned loudly in pleasure as Kung Lao began fucking her, her breasts bouncing as she got fucked. Kitana pulled Kung Lao into a kiss as he pounded Jade's asshole. The two assassins began wrestling their tongues for dominance, continuously tangling their tongues as they swapped saliva. Kung Lao began fucking Jade harder, thrusting in and out of her ass at an extremely fast pace. Jade screamed in pleasure as she was railed into by Kung Lao, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as water droplets fell off her body as she was fucked. Jade soon grew close to her climax and came, spraying the side of Kung Lao's bed with her pussy juice. Kung Lao came soon after Jade, and filled her ass with his cum. Jade moaned in pleasure as she felt the cum flood into her ass. Kung Lao soon pulled out of Jade's ass, his cock still hard. Kitana pulled away from the kiss and lied down on Kung Lao's bed, spreading her legs for him. Kung Lao quickly pushed his length into her pussy and began thrusting in and out, Kitana moaning loudly as she was beginning to be fucked by Kung Lao.

Jade went onto the bed and lied down on top of Kitana, pulling her into another kiss. Kitana moaned loudly into Jade's mouth, the two beginning to swap saliva once again. Jade won dominance in their kiss and began licking every part of Kitana's mouth, enjoying how she screamed into her mouth from the pleasure of being fucked. Kitana soon reached her climax before cumming, spraying Kung Lao's and Jade's crotch in her pussy juice. Kung Lao groaned in pleasure from the sudden tightness of Kitana's pussy. Kung Lao soon grew close to his climax and came deep inside Kitana's pussy, flooding her with his cum. Jade pulled away from the kiss to position herself so her pussy was above Kitana's face. Jade began eating out Kitana so she could scoop Kung Lao's cum out of Kitana's pussy. Kitana moaned as she felt Jade eat her out. Kung Lao moved behind Jade and thrust his cock into her wet pussy.

Jade moaned as she felt her snatch get penetrated by Kung Lao, her moaning adding more pleasure to Kitana who moaned louder in response. Kung Lao began fucking Jade's pussy, loving how tight her snatch was. Kitana stared up at Kung Lao's cock as he thrusted in and out of Jade. Kitana leaned her head up and began licking at Jade's pussy and Kung Lao's cock. Kung Lao and Jade moaned in pleasure as they felt Kitana's hot wet tongue on their privates. Jade moaned loudly in Kitana's pussy as she reached her climax, spraying Kitana's face with her pussy juice. Kitana reached her climax as well as she felt Jade moan into her pussy and sprayed Jade's face with her pussy juice. Kung Lao grew close to his climax as he felt Jade's wet pussy tighten around his cock. He began thrusting as hard and fast as he could before cumming inside her pussy. As Kung Lao pulled out of Jade's snatch, Kitana and Jade broke apart. Kitana got on her hands and knees before saying, "Fuck my ass Kung Lao!~" Kung Lao obliged and slammed his cock into Kitana's ass before starting to fuck her asshole hard and fast.

Kitana screamed in pleasure, loving how it felt to have her ass fucked. Kung Lao began to pound her ass as hard as he could, fucking her so hard her ass jiggled as his hips collided with it. Jade pulled Kung Lao into an erotic kiss as he fucked Kitana hard and fast, the two tangling their tongues together, swapping saliva with each other. Kitana and Kung Lao soon grew close to their climaxes and came, Kitana spraying the bed with her cum and Kung Lao filling Kitana's ass with cum. Kitana moved around and mounted Kung Lao's lap, his length entering her pussy once again. Kung Lao grabbed onto Kitana's hips, keeping her steady as she rode his cock, moaning erotically as they rocked their hips together. Jade got an idea and grabbed her staff. Jade thrust her staff into Kitana's ass. Kitana screamed in pleasure as she felt her ass get penetrated once again. Kitana kissed Kung Lao as she was double penetrated, their tongues wrestling for dominance.

Jade moaned, plunging the end of the staff that wasn't deep in Kitana's ass into her own pussy. She quickly met the pace of Kitana of and Kung Lao, thrusting incredibly fast. Kitana screamed into Kung Lao's mouth as she was fucked in both her ass and pussy. Kitana was the first to cum, the double penetration too much for her, and sprayed Kung Lao's lap with her pussy juices. Kung Lao and Jade both came at the same time. Kitana moaned into Kung Lao's mouth as she was absolutely filled with cum. Jade pulled her emerald green staff from Kitana's ass. Kitana fell backwards onto the bed, exhausted from what just happened. Jade mounted Kung Lao's cock and began riding him like Kitana did. Kung Lao groaned as he moved his hips in time with Jade's. Jade moaned loudly as she rode Kung Lao like her life depended on it. "We need to do this more often!" Jade exclaimed as she drooled, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. The two came in unison, Jade spraying Kung Lao's lap with her cum and Kung Lao filling Jade once again with his cum. The two separated and Jade lied on top of Kitana before kissing her for the last time that night.

The two quickly began tangling their hot wet tongues together, enjoying the taste of each other's saliva once again. Kung Lao thrust his length in between their pussies and began thrusting along their wet abused snatches. The two girls moaned into each other's mouths as they felt Kung Lao's cock pressed in between their pussies. Kung Lao began thrusting his cock hard and fast along their pussies before they came, spraying his cock with their pussy juices. Kung Lao soon came as well and covered their breasts and stomachs in his cum before he punched his cock to stop the cum. Kitana and Jade moved so that they were facing his cock. Kung Lao let go of his cock, the rest of his cum shooting out onto their faces and mouths. Kitana and Jade swallowed the cum before erotically cleaning each other of the restaurant of the cum on their bodies. Kung Lao was too exhausted to continue but he grew aroused once again as he watched Kitana licking the cum erotically off of Jade's stomach and Jade doing the same to Kitana.

They soon finished and kissed each other, swapping the cum they had collected off each other's bodies. The two girls soon swallowed most of the cum and continued kissing, tangling their tongues together as they passed the rest of the cum between each other's mouths. Their exhaustion soon got the better of them and as they swallowed the rest of the cum, they lay down next to Kung Lao, who had passed out, and slowly faded into unconsciousness.


	16. Kahn Family Reunion

"I don't like to share." Sindel's revenant said bluntly to Kitana next to her. The revenant of Kitana, at least. The younger woman grinned and rubbed a hand against the crotch of her outfit, "You're so strict, mother..." she said, licking her lips. "At least let me have a part of him." The two glanced at the sleeping hulk in bed, clad (as always) in his leather fighting gear. Sindel snickered and slowly crept up to his bed, beckoning for Kitana to join her. They peered down at Shao Kahn with lustful eyes, "Kitana," -The girl already knew what was to be said "Do Mommy a favor and go get some ropes" Kitana smiled and left to get what her mother requested. Sindel grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking her husband's head gently. "Good." -She peeked through his boxers, smiling at the familiar sight of his dick resting. Kitana returned with a lengthy coil of rope.

Sindel tied Shao Kahn's hands and feet to the bed. "I like it." Kitana huffed as she looked at the still somehow sleeping Kahn bound to the bed. She quickly tied his ankles with rope, and roped his hands down.

Kitana grinned as she propped one knee up onto the table; slowly sliding her hand down her skirt quickly; Sindel went up behind the woman, grabbing and kneading at her breasts lightly. "Mother..." Sindel squeezed her daughter's tits harder, causing a slight moan to come out of Kitana. Sindel bit her lip; and hesitantly ran a finger down her dress -Playing and rubbing through her already wet folds. Sindel moaned lightly and panted; her warm breath hitting the back of Kitana's neck. As she fingered herself, Sindel pushed Kitana out of the way and crawled onto the bed. She glanced around as if checking for people -and squatted above Shao Kahn's sleeping face. She brought her wet cunt to his mouth, and ever so slightly began to grind on it; Kitana watched hungrily as her mother began to face fuck her sleeping dad. "Mother... That looks so good..." -She licked her own lips, propping up on her knees on the table -not letting her fingers come out of her panties once.

As Kitana watched Sindel grind on the man harder, she furrowed her brow. "H-hey.. Let me try." Jealousy was growing as she watched her mother feeling so good; her face was full of pleasure, and she didn't restrain her moans anymore. Kitana began to finger herself harder to ignore it -but it didn't help; she needed more. "Please?" She tried to ask her mom nicely; but Sindel just smirked and gave her a sly grin. She fumed, and after contemplating whether or not she should, she dove for the Kahn's boxers with the intention to make him cum. She began to rub the fabric where she knew his dick was, with this; Shao Kahn woke up, blinking twice at why there was a vagina in his mouth. He merely rolled his eyes as Sindel continued to grind on his face. Coming back as a revenant had dramatically increased her sex drive and he'd come to expect waking up in ropes or something similar. He'd be offended that she thought something so mundane would contain him. That is, if the sex wasn't so good.

"Oh," Sindel pouted- "You're awake..." She played with her tits, trying to suffocate Shao Kahn in her juices as she grinded harder against his mouth. She sighed, closing her eyes in ecstasy as her husband's able tongue searched her pussy. Shao Kahn felt a warm sensation sliding down his torso. It made circles before slowly resting near his boxer line. He could hear Kitana's erotic panting as she slowly pulled and tugged at his under clothing.

His dick sprang free, it shot up -Hitting the tip of Kitana's nose before standing upright, twitching and ready. As the air hit his rock hard boner, he gritted his teeth and clamped down on Sindel's folds, causing the woman to moan happily, squeezing her knees together to tighten her grip on him. "Husband!" -She slowly went up and down into his mouth with her cunt. Kitana inhaled her father's length. As Sindel rode him harder, Kitana bobbed faster up and down his length, her tongue swirling over his head quickly. She made sure to lick all the leaking pre cum as it came out and didn't stop to give herself a break.

Sindel noticed Kitana sucking off her husband, and hissed like a wild animal. She dove for his dick, forcefully slapping her daughter out of the way. As Kitana hit the table, she held her head in pain; "M-mom? What the hell?" -She watched sadly as Sindel began to quickly deepthroat Shao Kahn. "That's not fair Mother, you said you would share..." Sindel felt the man get even harder, his head felt as if it was about to explode; and his dick swelled enormously to where it began to give her difficulty to suck. She closed her eyes though, and passionately sucked him off at the same speed; cupping and squeezing his balls. Kitana appeared next to her; and this time she didn't ask her mother if she could enjoy some of the fun, she began to suck on his ball sack, licking it and getting increasingly engrossed with it. Shao Kahn groaned. He curled his feet in reaction to Kitana licking up and down his rod, before feeling two tongues swirling around the tip of his dick. Sindel slowly smirked as she watched Kitana try to get on an even level with her.

She pulled her close quickly, and bit Kitana's lip teasingly. "Trying to be number one?" -She jacked off the rod- "Your not going to beat me.." She kissed the younger girl harshly, running her tongue along her's. Kitana widened her eyes in response, before quickly becoming focused on returning the love her mother was giving her. The two women kissed each other as they played with Shao Kahn's dick, his precum was spreading out, and it began to make both of their hands wet and sticky, something both of them enjoyed.

As Sindel broke from the kiss, she stared at a shocked Kitana, giggling at the effect that she had. She pulled the girl close once again, "Let's fuck him all night long.." -She grabbed Kitana's ass, before slowly making her grind on Shao Kahn's wet dick. She slowly sucked on the girl's neck, trailing her tongue up to her earlobe. Kitana gasped in surprise, before hugging her superior back tightly. "You-you won't outshine me this time Mother!" She closed her eyes as she took the Kahn's entire length in, balls deep. Kitana and Shao Kahn moaned simultaneously as she quickly bobbed up and down and his length, her plump ass slamming on his skin; the sound resonating in the room.

She hugged Sindel tightly as she came quickly, tightly closing her lips to stop from moaning loudly as she climaxed. Sindel grinned and giggled, as the girl hugged her tightly. "Is that... Really all you got? That's some really bad stamina you have there Kitana." She leaned in closer. "Maybe you're just..not strong enough?" Sindel whispered, proceeding to lick Kitana's ear from lobe to top. The younger woman gasped in pleasure and dropped her guard. Sindel shoved her off Shao Kahn's dick and laughed as she looked up from the ground looking sad. "I am sick of you underestimating me!" Kitana shouted, getting to her feet. Sindel grinned as she rode her lover again and again, uncontrollably climaxing as she did so. Her efforts got slower and sloppier as she laughed at her daughter. "Are you that determined?" -She slowly slid off the dick- "I'm impressed.. really."

With an annoyed groan Shao Kahn easily ripped out of the feeble restraints binding him to the bed. Sindel let out a shocked gasp and fell backwards off his cock as he sat up. "You pathetic sniveling wench!" he growled at Sindel as she lay at his feet. Then, in a lightning fast movement, he grabbed the back of Kitana's head and forced her to her knees in front of him. "Give me tribute!" Shao Kahn bellowed. Kitana opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue obediently, but her eyes widened as she felt the familiar hand of her mother plunge her all the way down the massive cock until her nose was pressed against the Kahn's pubic hair. Loud choking sounds escaped her lips but she couldn't move from the strong grip.

"Now that's a good bitch. Get your throat nice and loose for the emperor," Sindel purred before turning to Shao Kahn, presenting her bare tits to him. The emperor growled as he began to taste his queen's massive jugs while enjoying the vibrations of Kitana's gagging throat wrapped around his cock. When Sindel drew her hand out of Kitana's hair, the younger Edenian began to slide her mouth up and down Shao Kahn's bulging shaft, completely deep throating him.

Kitana felt a strong sense of pride as Shao Kahn groaned loudly into her Mother's chest and bucked his hips into her warm, wet mouth. She moaned happily when he ran a hand through her black hair. "Yes," Sindel hissed loudly, her full hips bucking into Shao Kahn's side. "Suck my tits while you throat fuck that little whore. I want to watch as you spray her with your godly cum." With a growl, Shao Kahn lightly plunged his teeth into one of Sindel's delectable nipples, making her delicious body spasm. A rough spank made her let out a pleasure filled gasp. His actions made Kitana incredibly aroused, which she noticed now more than ever. She could feel her womanly juices drenching her thick thighs.

Shao Kahn stood up suddenly, his cock escaping from Kitana's luscious mouth to probe at Sindel's nether regions. Sindel began to kiss the Kahn's neck as she wrapped her thick legs around his muscled waist. Kitana watched and fingered herself to orgasm as her mom was brutally bounced up and down on Shao Kahn's muscled, rigid cock. Shao Kahn buried his face in Sindel's bountiful breasts as he clasped her pillowy ass. Sindel screamed in orgasmic bliss as she came around the rigid cock, which continued to saw in and out of her swollen, abused cunt.

The emperor dropped Sindel face first down on the bed, her ass hanging off. He looked at Kitana before pointing back to Sindel. "Clean her,"" he bellowed coldly. It was all he needed to say. Kitana crawled on her hands and knees to her mother, eagerly lapping at her worn down pussy lips. Her pussy already extremely sensitive, Sindel grabbed two fistfulls of Kitana's hair and let out a loud scream as she unleashed her fluids into her daughter's mouth. After lapping up all of the liquid, Sindel slid off the bed and joined her daughter on the floor. Just in time for Shao Kahn's bulging cockhead to rub against her lips.

Kitana watched as Sindel deepthroated the cock, gagging constantly but never thinking about letting go or trying to catch a breath of fresh air. Her tongue poked out from the seal her lips had around the shaft, running along Shao Kahn's cock as it darted in and out of her mouth at amazing speeds. Sindel drew her lips back to her husband's cockhead before wrapping her giant chest around his pulsing hot rod. Shao Kahn growled and bucked into her cleavage. Eager to receive his seed, Sindel pressed her head all the way down his cock and growled around him. Yelling, Shao Kahn rewarded his wife, shooting rope after rope of cum deep within her mouth and throat.

Sindel moaned like a lust crazed bitch as the heat of the semen caused her to climax. Shao Kahn's load was so large a lot of it escaped her lips, dripping down onto her heaving breasts thick thighs.

Kitana jealousy watched her mother make a show of swallowing the seed, scooping the remnants off her body and consuming them as well before giving a satisfied "ahh" to her husband.

Shao Kahn turned to her, lifting her spirits. He picked her up with a surprising level of gentleness and laid her on the bed face up. Kitana let out a squeak of joy as he fed his long shaft into her tight pussy. Quickly picking up speed, Shao Kahn began to fuck Kitana, using Sindel's saliva to grease his cock as it entered her wet cunt. He repeatedly slapped her ass, earning painful yelps and squeals from Kitana as she was fucked into oblivion.

Sindel smirked at the pathetic face of her daughter as she was fucked, lightly fingering her tender pussy to the erotic scene.

After Kitana screamed in orgasm and came all over his cock, she could feel Shao Kahn's cock pulsating deep within her. He let out a loud grunt as he clutched her buttocks with both hands, his long hard cock darting quickly in and out of her pussy.

"Take this you useless wench of an heir!" Shao Kahn bellowed as he shot his load deep into Kitana's pussy. Kitana moaned as she felt the hot slimy liquid enter her body. She began to drift off to sleep before she felt a prodding at her ass. Kitana looked down to see Shao Kahn, still rock hard and ready to go, cockhead aimed at her tight virgin asshole. Sindel laughed as both her and Kitana's screams continued to echo off the walls of the bedchamber late into the following morning.


	17. Godly Intercourse

Raiden and Fujin stood side by side in the heavens with Cetrion nearby, waiting for Liu Kang, who was late.

"I know our...celebration is long overdo. But this waiting is ridiculous. Perhaps I will go find some mortal who actually knows how to meet my needs," Cetrion mused, sexually frustrated and mad horny.

"I believe I can help with that," Raiden told her.

Before she could insult him for losing his godhood, Cetrion felt his hands go to her shoulders as Raiden stood behind her, rubbing her arms. As his stubble on his face brushed her cheek she tilted her head to the opposite side and gave him access to her sensitive neck. The younger man took the opening and began planting kisses along her flesh as he pressed his hardening cock against her extremely thick ass.

"Mmhmm," she moaned in response.

Cetrion felt her pants suddenly loosen while her arms were still being rubbed. She didn't need to even open her eyes to know who that was. She should have expected that the two elemental gods, who worked together for good all these decades, would also work together during sex. Cetrion didn't mind at all, after all two heads were better than one.

Showing teamwork, Raiden dragged her skirt over her plump rump as soon as Fujin undid it. The ex thunder god immediately did some ass worshipping, pressing his face against the curvy flesh with only her little thong between his nose and her crinkled starfish.

"What a beautiful ass," Fujin commented, his long-fingered hand grasping the thick booty in between medium strength slaps. He lifted Cetrion's skimpy excuse for a shirt up over her head, revealing her medium-sized tits still in their leafy bra.

The two friends walked Cetrion over to the chairs they sat on during the temporal debates. As she got on her knees so her chest rested on the back of the seat, Fujin and Raiden were still in front and behind her.

The horny elder god wasted no time fishing out Fujin's cock. He was already rock hard before Cetrion started to stroke his length before popping his tip into her mouth and getting to work orally.

"Mmhmm...had you pegged for a talented cock sucker," the wind god observed. He'd masturbated countless times in the ten year wait for this day.

Cetrion moaned in reply before bobbing her head further down his pole.

She bobbed her head a few times, working just about half his good-sized tool into her oral cavity then pulled off him altogether. Obviously confident with her blowjob ability and wanting to show off, Cetrion used her tongue to dart out and repeatedly lick at his head before opening her mouth wide and swallowing half his cock in one go, an impressive feat.

Meanwhile, the two behind her weren't exactly sitting on their hands. In fact, Raiden was putting his to good use by peeling her thong down and exposing her sex. He showed his appreciation by sticking his tongue out and running it through her folds, into her pink hole before continuing back and swiping over her tight purple-colored asshole.

"Yes...more of that," Cetrion moaned, encouraging the man behind her as she licked up the side of Fujin's dick.

While Fujin got an expert blowjob and Raiden ate the god's pussy and asshole, a time portal opened up and newly appointed fire god Liu Kang walked through, looking astonished. He quickly caught on as Raiden leaned back from Cetrion's pussy, gesturing him over.

Between the grunts from Fujin and the moaning from Cetrion, the sound of a wet, slurpy blowjob could be heard echoing around the area. The horny god had her lips parted wide and was taking Fujin's cock as deep into her mouth as possible, until he hit the back of her throat. At this point she closed her plump lips around his dick, dragging them all the way to his head before repeating the process...over and over.

"Sounds like a great suck," Liu Kang mentioned to Raiden as he dropped his pants to the ground.

"Indeed," Raiden agreed. "I have an idea."

Raiden was the last of the trio of men to lose his pants, kicking them off as he stood from behind Cetrion and walked around to her head. The skilled god smiled with Fujin's cock still in her mouth as she reached out to stroke Raiden's member before trading the wind god's member for the thunder god's.

Bobbing several times on one dick before switching to the next, it was clear Cetrion was thriving on having two dicks to entertain. Showing how appreciative she was to have them both, she placed the two tips so they were almost touching all so she could use her tongue to lick both their tips at the same time.

"Reminds me of what went down with Kronika," Raiden mentioned to Liu Kang.

"By the gods...this better not end as messily as that. How would we do this next yea-oh!" Fujin groaned as Cetrion wagged her tongue to lick up one dick then did likewise to the other.

After being hypnotized for a length of time watching Cetrion, Liu Kang got to work. Looking down, the god's holes were slathered in spit from Raiden's exceptional job going down on her. His dick had remained at full mast so he grabbed it and approached Cetrion.

Cetrion didn't flinch or show any reservations as his hand touched her thick cheek and pulled it to the side to give him a view of his target. Seeing her glistening pink pussy, Liu Kang rubbed his tip through her folds and felt how truly wet the elder god was. But looking down and seeing her tight asshole, Liu Kang forgot all about her delectable pussy.

"Heavens yes," Cetrion said through a grimace as, in one motion, Liu Kang pushed his dick past her anal sphincter causing her to stop her blowjob.

"Well done, Liu Kang" Raiden commented as he pumped his hips forward to remind the sodomized girl of her role.

"I hope this doesn't hurt too much," Liu Kang said with kindness in the tone as he let his tip rest in the entrance of her asshole.

In response Cetrion merely moaned and pushed back towards him.

"Now it's a party," Fujin celebrated. "Well done Liu Kang, I respect that."

All while they were talking Liu Kang was starting to rock his cock into Cetrion's ass. He didn't go fast or very deep, but after a minute he had managed to slowly envelope half of his lengthy manhood into her rectum. Using smooth strokes and never pushing too much in at one time, Cetrion felt no pain or even discomfort any longer with Liu Kang now feeling the horny girl pushing back against him as she resumed bobbing on the dicks in front of her face.

Liu Kang was lost in the feeling of the tightest hole he'd ever felt rubbing his cock from all sides, but eventually snapped out of it. Gripping tightly onto her hips, the fire god started to pump into her faster, being certain to not be too jerky or stab too wildly.

Raiden and Fujin couldn't help but notice her blowing got more sloppy and lacked the same technique as Liu Kang gripped her hips and fucked the elder god harder. It was to be expected after all, with his strong arms jerking her back and forth, but Cetrion still was bouncing between their two members and sucking them as best she could under the circumstances of being assfucked at a vigorous pace.

After seeing that she took the sudden hard thrusts in stride, Liu Kang stopped holding anything back. He stroked his tool in and out of her bowels, completely removing himself from her to see the gap in her hole every time before diving back in. He gradually increased his speed until he was really sawing into her ass, making her drop her hand onto her clit and rub furiously.

"Gods," Raiden exclaimed, watching the intense ass fucking. "She can take a hard pounding."

The former thunder god spoke the truth. Cetrion was trying to distract herself by sucking hard on whichever cock was in her mouth. It did some good, but when she started to flick her clit with her fingers it really started to make a bigger difference. She was experienced at taking a hard cock up the ass, but it had been millenia since a man had sodomized her and her backdoor was tighter than ever.

Liu Kang wished he could have extended these minutes to feel her constricted ring of muscle around his cock forever, but he knew he had a few minutes max left in him before the older gods wanted their turns. He dug his fingers in even harder to the flesh around her hips and really pump into her for all he was worth.

Before Fujin could push him away, Liu Kang speared deep into Cetrion's asshole one last time to savor the feeling. He watched as her thick ass rippled from the blow before he pulled out and watched as her backdoor gaped open, a satisfied grin crossing his face.

The team moved like they did this all the time. Fujin pulled his dick from Cetrion's mouth and took a seat in the chair directly beside the stunning hottie. As soon as Liu Kang pulled out of her asshole, Cetrion stood up and had Raiden help her out of her skirt and thong which were bunched around her ankles, giving her complete mobility now.

"Mind if I go for a ride," Cetrion asked rhetorically with a smirk on her face, already straddling his lap.

"Please do," Fujin said as he tore her leafy bra from her body, exposing her perky tits.

As Cetrion settled into her very bouncy riding pace on Fujin's lap, she reached out and grabbed the fire god by the thigh to pull him closer. Liu Kang knew what she was planning and almost spoke up to tell her that no more than 60 seconds ago that his dick had been as deep in her asshole as he could plunge.

Instead, Liu Kang kept his trap shut as she opened her mouth wide and swallowed half his length in one impressive gulp. He was certain she could taste her asshole all over his dick, but no one would be able to tell. With as much vigor as she sucked on the other two men's cocks she did likewise to the tainted meat in front of her currently.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Liu Kang, but didn't that come straight from Cetrion's asshole," Raiden commented, knowing full well.

Cetrion heard the men cheering and making comments about how big of a slut she was, and truthfully they were right. She couldn't recall ever taking a cock straight from her bum into her mouth, but this experience wasn't going to sour her from doing it in the future. Though her asshole tasted less pleasant than her pussy, she was surprised it still had a nice, albeit more metallic flavor to it.

"Feels so fucking good," Fujin groaned from beneath the riding girl.

To Cetrion's credit, she could multitask. She may not have been able to bounce with as much reckless abandonment as she was doing before she started sucking on Liu Kang's cock, she still maintained a good pace that took all of his girthy member into her wet hole. That was why Fujin could have cared less that she had slowed down, in fact it meant that he could lean forward and latch his lips around one on her pokey nipples while his rough hands kneaded her thick ass.

Raiden had also noticed that Cetrion had slowed her pace. The handsome man had rounded behind the thick-bottomed girl and waited for his moment, which presented itself shortly thereafter. Riding Fujin's cock all the way down to the base, Cetrion kept him completely in her pussy as she began grinding on his lap.

Knowing what Raiden was thinking, Fujin leaned over to spread Cetrion's thick asscheeks.

Cetrion was concentrating on rocking her hips on Fujin's lap and sucking the ass-flavored cock in her face. While Fujin held her down on his dick, stopping her bucking altogether, she looked back just in time to see Raiden step up right behind her before feeling his head press against her already-used backdoor.

The move caught Cetrion by complete surprise.

All three men heard Cetrion scream as she had two dicks inserted into her pussy and asshole simultaneously. She didn't know it was even possible for this to happen, but the two men took time sawing into her holes, one pushing forward as the other retreated. Within moments they had settled into a matched rhythm and all the sexy elder god could do was lay back and enjoy being ruthlessly used by the two gods.

Cetrion relaxed and let them pummel her body with their hard tools, only managing to squirm into a position that gave them better access to what they were doing. She took a break from sucking on Liu Kang's member, though her hand still clutched it and was stroking him off. She lost track of time as she basked in the glory of two men taking turns going balls deep in her anus and twat, bringing her rapidly towards a strong orgasm.

"OH GOD," she cried as one of her most powerful orgasms of her life rocked her thick body.

As Cetrion came her fuckholes spasmed tightly, making her asshole in particular a fleshy vice. Raiden tried to slow his thrusting, but it was too late; he could feel the cum in his balls already boiling up.

Fujin recognized the expression on his friend's face and knew what it meant.

"Quickly, cum in mouth," Cetrion urged. "I want to taste you."

Raiden withdrew from Cetrion's well-used asshole and rounded the seat to stand by her head, the position that Liu Kang had just departed from. Before Raiden started to cum he placed the head of his booty-flavored cock between the elder god's plump lips. Torrents of jizz erupted from his, plastering the back of her throat and surface of her tongue.

Cetrion had always found the taste of cum to be pleasant, but godly jizz tasted like a fine wine to her. Even as Fujin started to thrust harder up into her pussy, the trained killer swallowed down Raiden's offering of salty seed, even giving him some post-coital head on top of it.

"Mmmm...now that hit the spot," Cetrion commented with a wide grin.

"Well there's gonna be more soon," Fujin said.

Cetrion smiled, feeling the man pull out of her cunt.

By the time Cetrion sank back down onto his lap, Fujin had angled his manhood backwards so that he immediately plunged into her asshole. For Cetrion, it was the third different dick to make it's way into her backdoor. She bit her bottom lip as she felt her rectum expand further than ever before, but the sodomy had loosened it up enough that she didn't tear in half.

After getting used to his girth, the thick-rumped goddess rode his dick expertly. Over and over Cetrion lifted her perfectly shaped ass off his lap until only the last inch of his well formed cock remained held by her sphincter, at which point she would reverse course and slide down his pole.

"Not gonna...awwh...be able to...mhhmm...sit for a decade," Cetrion commented between moans.

All while Cetrion rode his tool like a pro, she hadn't forgotten about Liu Kang. The fire god was stroking his own dick while she lowered her head so she could capture first one nut then after a long suck she'd tried it for the other. It was the perfect amount of attention to keep the youngest man very aroused while allowing Cetrion to spend most of her energy on riding Fujin.

However, Cetrion could feel her stamina fatiguing with each plunge down onto his cock. She wanted to finish him off quickly since there was still Liu Kang left, so that meant upping the ante. Pulling her mouth away from licking the fire god's balls, Cetrion planted her feet on the seat next to Fujin and used her legs to propel herself up then slammed her meaty ass down on his lap.

"Oh God," Fujin roared as the slight tweak in her positioning meant that her ass felt tighter as she rode him even harder.

"You like that," Cetrion asked, slamming her ass back down time after time.

"Shit... need to cum," Fujin warned. "Ugh...ugh...here it comes...ugh."

"Mhmm...yes...cum in my ass," Cetrion encouraged as their sweat covered bodies continued to slam into each other.

All Fujin could do was tightly clench Cetrion's wide hips and quickly pump his cock up into her spit-lined asshole for the last few seconds. Tossing his head back, the wind god buried himself inside Cetrion for the last time before blasting several streams of thick warm cum into her rectum. He held himself still in the depths of her bowels until his manhood had emptied, at which point the exhausted man lifted Cetrion from his lap, leaving his sticky reward deep in her asshole.

"Hope you didn't forget about me," Liu Kang said, appearing in front of the tired goddess.

In his haste, Fujin had rolled Cetrion onto the seat next to them with the god sitting on her thick ass in a reclined position. Liu Kang had barely wasted any time in running around the seats so he could stand in front of her, hard cock in hand. Cetrion ran a hand through her hair and gave the eager boy a smile as she settled a leg up onto his shoulder to give him even better access to her sex.

"Mhmm...yes," Cetrion groaned as his lengthy cock began plunging into her damp pussy.

Having experienced several strong orgasms and been on the receiving end of 3 men who used her holes to fuck ruthlessly, Cetrion was spent. She had no idea how long Liu Kang stood over her, pumping his long dick into her twat.

Liu Kang was savoring every moment of the sex with Cetrion, which was turning out to be a first for him. Not his first time having sex, or sodomizing a girl, after all there were several edenians who were quite fond of him. But his first time fucking a goddess, and he was learning that it made a big difference in terms of pleasure.

"So good," he grunted as he reached down and kneaded her bouncing tits.

"Yeah? Good enough to give me that cum," Cetrion asked in her most sultry tone.

"You know it," Liu Kang replied, feeling his orgasm approaching. "Where do you want it?"

"Cum wherever you want stud."

"Okay...here it comes. UUNNGHHH," he screamed.

Like a volcano erupting Liu Kang felt his balls start to bubble and boil before the thick liquid flowed up his shaft and out his narrow slit. With his cock buried so far inside Cetrion, his cum pasted her inner walls, mixing with her own sweet juices. Liu Kang held himself in her snatch for a few extra moments after finishing unloading his huge wad in Cetrion before pushing off of her sexy body and collapsing in a chair nearby.

"Well...now that's what I call team building," Raiden grinned, already dressed.

"I can only imagine what we do to celebrate a century in this new timeline," Fujin added.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Liu Kang said with a smile, pulling up his pants. "For now, there is work to be done."


	18. Lin Kuei Initiation

"Joining the Lin Kuei is difficult, it may very well be the hardest training of your lives," Sub Zero said, pacing back and forth in front of Jade and Skarlet. Both women smiled slightly at this, having suffered numerous hours of training in outworld under Shao Kahn and other leaders. They exchanged a smug glance, believing Sub Zero underestimated them.

"For your first test, successfully sneak up on me in the next twenty four hours. After that, we will move on to stamina and combat training."

After that he headed inside the Lin Kuei temple, giving them time to plan and vanish. A long painful day of training recruits later, Sub Zero yawned and approached his private quarters. Neither Jade or Skarlet had snuck up on him yet and he hoped he hadn't misjudged their abilities. As he slid into bed, his eyes widened slightly as he felt someone under there with him.

Suddenly, Skarlet popped up from under his covers, wearing her standard tight red outfit. Kuai Liang's eyes paused briefly on her exposed cleavage.

Not to be outdone, Jade slid onto Kuai Liang's other side. He was mildly shocked to see her, if only because he was so distracted by Skarlet. "It's been a long day. I think we should unwind a little bit. Wouldn't you say so, Skarlet?"

"Oh, you mean unwind, like this?"

Skarlet leaned in towards Jade, pressing herself against Sub Zero when she did so. The two sultry assassins exchanged a kiss full of passion and saliva. Despite Skarlet's strength, Jade managed to overwhelm the girl thanks to knowing exactly what buttons to touch to make her wild.

Sub Zero's boxer shorts rose to light and stretched forward. Both of the women pulled away from the kiss.

"Oooh, it looks like someone wants to have fun!" Jade cheered.

Skarlet grabbed onto the edge of his boxer shorts and pulled them down to reveal Kuai's throbbing manhood fit for her consumption. She leaned down and wrapped her ruby lips slowly around the head and suckled on it.

Jade grabbed the base of Sub Zero's cock and stroked him to stimulate his cock into growing more into Skarlet's mouth. Skarlet sucked her way down the base of his cock, while Jade fondled his balls.

Skarlet dragged her lips down to the base of Sub Zero's throbbing hard manhood and released him with a fluid pump. Her warm mouth tightened around Kuai's hard cock and he groaned, feeling the pleasure surround his cock.

Skarlet just smiled and kept bobbing her head up and down on his rock hard cock, taking more of his mighty rod inside of her warm, wet mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked him hard.

Trading off, Jade refused to be outdone. She grabbed Sub Zero's balls and squeezed them before wrapping her lips around his cock. Jade bobbed her head furiously up and down Kuai's rock hard pole and caused his massive manhood to shove deep inside of her mouth.

Both of these sultry beauties inspired each other to go to town on the massive cock which was beneath their lips. Jade took Sub Zero's hard cock further between her pouty lips and sucked it.

Skarlet switched in and bobbed her mouth up and down, drawing more of Sub Zero's manhood into her. Kuai's hands grabbed onto her wild red hair to guide his hard rod inside of her mouth. His thick balls continued to bounce against her chin as Skarlet went to town on his manhood. Her warmth surrounded his rock hard cock with several fluid pumps. Sub Zero grabbed onto the back of Skarlet's head and vigorously fucked her mouth hole.

"Right there," Sub Zero groaned, feeling Skarlet's warm mouth surround his hard cock and then release him with a couple of fluid pumps.

The constant cock-sucking and switching off caused a pressure to build inside of the ninja's loins. He reinforced his own will power not to cum inside of their mouths, at least not yet. He drew in a breath, and looked at both of the sexy vixens which spent a lot of time working over his hard cock.

Sub Zero sat up and ripped what little clothes they had off before forcing them onto the bed. He jammed fingers from his right hand inside of Skarlet's scorching hot cunt. Fingers from his left hand entered Jade's tight pussy, and he finger fucked both of the women into submission.

Sensual, passionate moans flowed freely, without shame from the sexy outworld redhead. Manipulations brought her body to even more pleasure. Skarlet gasped when Sub Zero's ministrations slowly, but steadily, built up an orgasm in her body. Her hips pumped further up to meet Kuai's attacks.

Jade groaned the second when Sub Zero's talented figures manipulated her. She was hot with desire. And the fact it just prepared her core for the intrusion which was to come only increased Jade's excitement.

"Neither of you are anywhere near done if you wish to join the Lin Kuei."

Sub Zero made them both cum by a few simple gestures. Jolts of energy passed through both of their bodies and their cunts leaked cum when Kuai pushed deeper inside of them. Their loins stretched around his fingers and then contracted around them.

Both women dropped back onto the bed. Sub Zero slipped the Skarlet stained fingers into Jade's mouth and made her suck it. Skarlet took a nice mouth full of Jade's juices, and she tilted her head back to suck on them.

Sub Zero cock throbbed at the feeling of both girl's sucking each other's juices from his fingers. He could not wait to have his cock buried inside both of those women.

In a blink of an eye, Jade made an executive decision to climb on top of Sub Zero and smile. She rubbed his cock against her flat stomach and made sure to push her large breasts into his face and chest. Sub Zero cupped the heavy mounds when he lowered back onto the bed.

"I'm going to ride you all night like the stallion you are," Jade breathed.

The sexy outworlder descended all the way down onto Sub Zero's hard manhood and filled her core with his rock-hard cock. Jade slowly eased down onto his cock when it stretched into her body. Kuai lifted his hands and guided Jade's wet pussy down onto him. She rose almost all the way up and dropped down onto him with a series of very fluid, and very quick movements.

"Mmm, I love this," Jade mewled. "I love the feeling of your huge cock inside of my body, it just feels great how it stretches me apart….just like that."

Jade bounced down onto Sub Zero's hard manhood and pushed him deeper inside of her body. She closed her eyes, and smiled the second she rose completely up and dropped all the way down onto Kuai. She took more of his hard cock inside of her body than most could handle.

Skarlet stood on the bed, shaking her hips and giving Sub Zero a nice view of her fabulous ass. Skarlet spread her legs and made sure Jade was well aware of her pussy, and where it was. Jade grabbed Skarlet's thighs and pushed her face in between it. Skarlet rocked her head back and played with her breasts when Jade went down on her.

Sub Zero reached behind Jade and grabbed her ass before guiding her down. Jade's face dripped in Skarlet's juices when he looked up. It was one of the most erotic sights possible, and Sub Zero knew he had to see more of it. He watched Jade rise almost up off of the bed and drop herself down onto his throbbing hard manhood. She filled herself up all the way to the brim with so much hard cock.

"Yes, right there, just like that," Jade breathed into Skarlet's crotch. "You're making me cum, so hard!"

Jade clenched around Sub Zero and milked his throbbing manhood for everything it was worth. Kuai wasn't about to deflate underneath Jade. He kept manipulating her body. Every now and then, she rose up just enough to taste Skarlet's pussy, and that made Sub Zero lift up off the bed so he could bury himself inside of her.

"Yes, oooh, you're getting my pussy nice and wet, so the grandmaster can fuck it after he's done with you!" Skarlet breathed. "You have such a good tongue!"

It was one of her better traits, Jade thought. She grabbed on tight on Skarlet and slurped as much from her pussy as possible. Skarlet slowly worked her hips back against Jade's face. Jade dipped away from Skarlet and then leaned down.

Sub Zero reached up and held onto her face tightly. Their lips pressed together with Kuai giving her a very passionate kiss and sucking the trails of Skarlet's honey off of her face. Sub Zero pushed himself up into her and buried his cock deep inside of her body.

The sucking of another woman's cum off of her face got Jade ready and willing to go in every way possible. Every single orgasm filled her body in a constant and never ending loop. Sub Zero was good at chaining together orgasms, making each feel just slightly better than the last.

One final explosion made Jade's loins gush and slip down onto the throbbing manhood beneath her. The grandmaster buried himself into Jade's body and stretched her out all the way. His hands grabbed onto Jade's hips and squeezed them down her.

"By the gods!" Sub Zero yelled.

"You know you want to," Jade breathed with lust in her ear.

He wanted to and he did. Sub Zero sent ropes of cum splashing inside of her body. He cupped her right breast in one hand and guided Jade down onto his pole. Each blast of cum filled up her pussy in a never ending stream of cum spilling into her body. His balls contracted and released their bounty into her.

Jade dropped off of Sub Zero, seeing stars from the spectacular orgasm which finished off that never-ending train. Each orgasm had been far better than the last.

Seconds later, Skarlet pounced on top of Jade and kissed her. Her greedy lips sucked the remaining juices off of Jade's face. She slowly kissed down Jade's body and left a series of kisses down her. Jade spread her legs.

Cum dribbled down from between Jade's thighs. She could feel a void, and one which Skarlet was about to fill. Skarlet leaned down and kissed Jade on her nether lips. Jade jumped up and met Kori's mouth, soft, sweet, and very sensual. Skarlet leaned closer down and locked her warm lips around Jade's pussy slit and dragged her tongue deep inside.

Watching one woman eat his cum out of another woman's pussy was more than enough to get Kuai Liang hard as a rock one more time. Skarlet's very tantalizing ass bounced when she went between Jade's pussy lips. Jade gasped when lifting her hips off of the bed and pointing them to the air. Sub Zero groaned, it was almost too much to bear. He needed his cock inside of her.

Sub Zero grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. Skarlet got the message straight away and spread her legs for him to push inside of her body. Sub Zero slowly guided his hard cock inside of her body.

The feeling of Kuai's manhood penetrating her walls got Skarlet hot and heavy in a hurry. He started slow, but quickly picked up the pace and started to throw himself into those powerful thrusts. He worked Skarlet's central core with so many hard thrusts, he stretched her hard and fast.

"Damn, it's been to long," Sub Zero thought as he spanked Skarlet and heard her pleased squeal.

Jade took hold of Skarlet's hair to make sure she didn't deviate far from her purpose. Not that Skarlet had any intention of doing so, because she tasted so good.

Sub Zero buried himself in the amazing heat generated from the sexy woman beneath him. He pulled almost out of her and pushed deeper inside with constant thrusts.

"Just don't hold back, cum," Skarlet purred into Jade's thighs.

Her loins clamped down around Sub Zero the further he pushed his way into her body. His hard cock slid out of her body and then buried inside of her. Kuai's throbbing hard balls smacked Skarlet on her wet pussy.

Time passed as did many orgasms. Jade thrashed underneath Skarlet's very able tongue and lips.

"Most certainly returning the favor from earlier."

Skarlet put enough pressure on Jade's clit to get her really rocking underneath of her tongue and lips. She smiled knowingly up at the assassin. Skarlet flexed her pussy muscles around the intruding penis. Her next orgasm was stronger than the last one.

Several thrusts brought Sub Zero further inside of Skarlet's tightening pussy. That wonderful heat surrounded his throbbing hard cock and made Kuai want to bury himself further inside of her welcoming pussy. Sub Zero grabbed onto Skarlet's hips and kept pushing his way into her body. She stretched around the throbbing hard manhood and released it with a fluid enough pump.

"Mmm, yes," Skarlet breathed hungrily. "More….more….."

"Don't forget your place."

Jade guided Skarlet's face down between her inviting thighs, and Skarlet continued to eat the other outworlder out, at her encouragement.

Sub Zero pushed his cock deeper inside of Skarlet's wet snatch. Her heat surrounding his cock caressed every single inch of his manhood. Sub Zero was about ready to release his second load of the evening inside of Skarlet's waiting body. He waited for her to feel the heat from an amazing orgasm.

Skarlet's entire body tingled with the actions of her talented lover. He pushed his rock hard cock inside of her and filled her pussy with his cum.

Sub Zero kept working his way into her, his balls slapping against her womanhood. He pulled almost all the way out of her and shoved himself deep inside of her with multiple thrusts. Kuai kept up the actions of filling Skarlet's wet pussy up with as much cum as possible.

He settled with finishing off emptying his balls into her. Sub Zero pulled out of her.

All three parties rested on the bed, dripping on bodily fluids.

Sub Zero got to his feet and began to dress, showing no signs of fatigue. Jade and Skarlet lay on the bed, both gasping for breath and eyeing both him and each other hungrily.

"You both did admirably on the stealth test. Now, onto the rest of the training."

More groans came from the bed, but this time, not of the pleasured variety.


	19. Edenian Customs

"Ah….ah Liu Kang….deeper…." Kitana panted, gripping her bedsheets as her lover slowly pushed into her from behind, his weight against her back and his breath in her ear adding to her pleasure and arousal as he slowly began to thrust into her "oh gods that's it, right there" she mewled moaning loudly as Liu Kang bit down on one of her ears gently.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Liu Kang took slow deep thrusts into her enjoying every heated pant and mewl Kitana let out, her knuckles turning white from her grip on her mattress whilst her toes curled almost painfully tight from the sheer ball of pleasure growing inside of her, moving one hand up to squeeze Kitana's perky breasts.

The couple froze at the sound of the room's door being opened slowly turning around to find Jade with a broad grin on her face.

"Hey guys!" she greeted warmly giving the pair a cheeky wave as if everything was normal.

"Jade!" Kitana shrieked, grabbing her bed sheets to cover herself and Liu Kang.

"This isn't funny!" Kitana seethed, holding her bed covers harder to her chest "He's an Earthrealmer, he doesn't know about...certain Edenian traditions. And our wedding night isn't the time for him to learn!"

"This is certainly a change of pace from Earthrealm.." Liu Kang said uncomfortably, eyes darting between Jade and Kitana.

"I'm serious! Get out!"

"Make me," Jade purred looking hungrily at the pair.

Turning to face the assassin Liu Kang opened his mouth to say something only to receive Jade's pants to the face. "Jade!" Kitana shrieked watching her husband fumble with the other woman's pants.

"Oh relax he'll be fine," Jade replied as she pulled her tube top off over her head letting her breasts bounce free "I'm sure he takes harder hits than that during sex," she said with a wink.

Turning around to retort, Kitana suddenly found herself mute at the sight of Jade's naked body as her friend pulled her underwear down her legs, kicking off her combat boots as well. "No time like the present to teach Liu Kang about Edenian maids of honor."

"No..." Kitana whined half heartedly before gasping as Jade dove onto her knocking her back onto the bed ripping the bedsheets off of her to bare her naked body, immediately turning bright red under Jade's gaze trying desperately to cover herself as best she could only for Jade to grab hold of her arms and pull them away baring her breasts and slit to her

"Damn, you look even better without those tight clothes on," Jade purred lustfully, licking her lips as she admired how Kitana's breasts bounced ever so slightly with every breath she took. "Damn these are perky."

Moving her other hand to Kitana's free breast Jade continued to grope her until she felt Liu Kang's hand on her shoulder. "Jade...what is going on here?"

"You'll get her back when I'm done with her" Jade smirked, tweaking Kitana's nipples making her gasp again.

"Kitana and I have just been married!"

"You've got to learn to share Liu Kang."

"Is this common in Edenia?" Liu Kang asked, looking at Kitana.

Kitana shrugged as Jade continued to grope her breasts. Liu Kang looked more than a little flustered but stopped arguing with Jade.

"Cool, so we're in agreement then!" Jade beamed, clapping her hands together as she knelt between Kitana's legs.

"I'll take down here and you can have her mouth, I've been dying to see what she tastes like for months now..." she purred before moving down to lay on her front between Kitana's legs and leaning in to run her tongue along her slit.

Crying out as Jade's hot tongue pressed against her aching pussy Kitana arched her back grabbing at Liu Kang's hand for something to hold, squeezing hard as Jade showed her just how skilled her tongue was "oh god, oh god Jade!" she keened digging her nails into Liu Kang's hand as jolts of pure pleasure shot up her spine.

Looking up at her husband Kitana found him seemingly entranced at the sight of Jade eating her out and obvious to how she had her nails were dug hard into his skin, she then noticed his still rock hard erection visibly throbbing with need prompting her to remember that she and Liu Kang had been half way through sex before Jade had interrupted them "Liu Kang...let me…." she mewled reaching out to wrap her hand around his erection drawing his attention back to her.

Understanding what she meant Liu Kang moved to kneel by Kitana's head as the queen of edenia opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out to let her husband press his cock against it "Kitana," Liu Kang groaned as she began to run her tongue from side to side along the underside of his manhood before turning her head to take him into her mouth sucking him clean of her arousal.

As Kitana started to blow Liu Kang, Jade doubled her efforts on her slit, her hot tongue working her budding clit as she slid two fingers into Kitana's weeping pussy loving how the woman continued to squirm and arch her back every time she pumped her fingers into her. She moved her fingers faster as she felt Kitana's cunt starting to tighten up. "that's it Kitana, cum for me."

And cum she did. Turning away so that she didn't bite down on Liu Kang's cock, Kitana let out a loud keen as her body began to shake in violent orgasm, her back arching to the point of pain as Jade went even further biting down on the woman's clit making her eyes go wide and manic with pleasure.

"By the gods," Liu Kang commented as he watched Kitana continue to squirm and writhe after Jade pulled away, her skin coated with a glistening sheen of sweat as she panted heavily for breath.

"It's all in the tongue work" Jade smirked back wiping her mouth clean of Kitana's release before letting her eyes roll down his body admiring his rock solid pectorals and six pack before her gaze landed on his rock solid erection. "You still haven't had a chance to cum yet, we're going to have to fix that," she breathed leaning in to playfully nip at one of Kitana's ears. "Hey Kitana, I'm going to borrow your husband for a bit, you don't mind right?" she asked, to which Kitana just mumbled back. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jade grinned, grabbing hold of Liu Kang's shoulders before shoving him back until he was lying next to Kitana.

Accepting his fate Liu Kang reclined back as Kitana moved to rest her head on his chest, both of them expecting for Jade to just give Liu Kang a blowjob or a tit fuck leading them both to be very surprised when she moved to straddle the monk's waist "I hope your dick is fire proof because I get hot when I ride" she grinned as she guided his manhood to her hot slit barely giving him a moment to prepare himself before slamming herself down taking his entire length in one go "fuck yeah that's good!"

Lifting her head Kitana watched with her mouth agape as Jade quickly set her riding pace, raising her arms to grip the bedpost above them as she bounced hard and fast on Liu Kang lap, she had imagined Jade having sex before but she had no idea just how hot she got when she got down and dirty. "holy god" she gasped as Liu Kang groaned and arched his back, his cock feeling like it was burning inside Jade's hot tight pussy.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you chosen one?" Jade grinned as she rode him harder, her breasts bouncing in tandem with her movements as she admired how Liu Kang's muscles strained taught, it was obvious that he was used to being in control during sex so the fact that she easily dominated him must have been killing him.

Unable to help herself Kitana moved to kneel next to Liu Kang as her husband took hold of Jade's ass, leaning forward the queen took Jade by surprise taking hold of her large bust and latching her teeth around one of her nipples. Kitana's teeth sent a powerful jolt of ecstasy straight to her brain "Shit that's the stuff, that's gonna make me cum," she breathed cupping the back of Kitana's head to hold her in place whilst the woman. reached between them to slowly rub her clit.

Panting as his abdomen started to tighten Liu Kang began to buck his hips up starting to fuck Jade back as his precum poured into her "Not gonna last….much longer…" he grunted as Jade started to squeeze harder on him.

"I'm there! Oh gods yes!" Jade screamed back throwing her head back as she started to orgasm hard on Liu Kang's cock, her cunt squeezing tight to the point that Liu Kang felt like it was going to snap his dick clean off. knowing Liu Kang was extremely close by his heavy rapid breathing Kitana quickly wrapped her arms around Jade's waist, lifting her clean off of her husband's cock before he could cum, pushing her aside before leaning down to take him deep into her mouth gulping down his release as he climaxed hard down her throat.

"As is becoming of a bride," Jade tittered as she moved to sit up, her legs aching in the best way as Kitana finished swallowing Liu Kang's release "With all due respect, I wanted some of that."

"No, that part is mine alone" Kitana retorted pulling back and running her tongue along the underside of Liu Kang's dick letting out an uncharacteristic purr of contentment

"Greedy," Jade retorted with a smirk as she climbed off of the bed to get dressed, letting her lip quirk as she looked back to find Kitana now nuzzled against Liu Kang's front, her eyes twitching with contentment. "Look at the happy couple," she couldn't help but coo to which Kitana just stuck her tongue out.

"Next time you two want some privacy just put a hand fan on the door handle or something. Or maybe I'll walk in with company next time. Hell, it might just make things even more interesting. Skarlet thinks Liu Kang is cute," she added as she pulled on her boots and top before taking her leave making sure to lock the door as she went.


	20. Netherrealm Revenant Orgy 2

Four revenants, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kabal, and Nightwolf, were in the central hub of the bone temple, waiting for the other three to arrive.

After they'd wiped out the Special Forces incursion, Jade suggested an idea for them to celebrate.

"Oh boys," Sindel called as she strutted in, Kitana strutting next to her and Jade not far behind. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

The three ladies took their place in the middle of the room.

"Say, Kitana. Why don't we give these men a show today? You know how they are, always so easy to turn on." Sindel suggested. She gave Liu Kang a small wink and even with his stoic response, she knew that he enjoyed this as much as everyone else.

"What is it you had in mind?" Kitana asked, turning to Sindel now.

Sindel just smirked before placing her hands on Kitana's waist and swaying her hips. Kitana got the idea quickly and began moving her hips, placing her hands on Sindel's waist. The women continued to dance as the rest of the revenants got up and formed a circle around them, getting their own view of what was going on. Jade rolled her eyes. "I know family first and all that, but-by the gods!" Jade gasped as Kitana and her sexy mother each slid a finger past her tight outfit and into her smoldering pussy.

"God Jade, you are so hot." Kung Lao said as the ladies got more into their dancing.

They were grinding on each other now, hugging tightly with their chests pressed against each other. Jade's hands roamed all over their bodies, stopping in Sindel's lengthy white hair and mainly finding themselves on Kitana's firm, round ass. Everyone's pants got tighter and tighter the more intimate they got.

All their cocks became rock hard when Jade brought her lips to Kitana. Kitana didn't resist at all, she actually pulled Jade in closer. They made out hot and heavily over Sindel's shoulder, they didn't even notice the men had all brought out their cocks and started jerking themselves off. Sindel moaned, kissing her daughter's neck and enjoying being between the other two women.

"Kabal," Jade said when she broke the kiss. "You mind helping us out? These clothes are so tight on the three of us."

"You two really know how to slut it up," Kabal said sardonically. Within seconds, Kabal zipped around them and the ladies' costumes were scattered on the floor.

"Thank you Kabal. Just for that, you get to be first."

Jade gave Kitana one last kiss on the lips before heading to Kabal, getting on her knees and taking his cock in her fist. She jerked him off for a bit, wondering what his expression was under his mask before taking him in her mouth and sucking him off.

"Nightwolf, I haven't tasted you in a while." Kitana said, beckoning the revenant over with her finger. "Get over here."

Nightwolf walked over to her as she got on her knees and wasted no time in licking the entire underside of his cock before taking him in her mouth.

"By the Gods Kitana," Nightwolf groaned. "You are so...ohh," He groaned again heavily as Kitana bobbed her head back and forth, taking him past her lips again and again.

Sindel moaned into Kung Lao's mouth as she made out with the monk, her hands roaming his muscled body as Liu Kang palmed her meaty ass from behind. Sindel let out a gasp as she felt the bulging head of Liu Kang's cock thrust inside her tight asshole. Kung Lao pushed Sindel's shoulders down until she was on her hands and knees, looking up at him alluringly and swirling her tongue around his tip. They locked eyes and Kung Lao enjoyed the view until Liu Kang's thrusts began picking up speed, jutting her face forward onto his cock. Kung Lao groaned and grabbed two handfuls of white hair as Sindel's mouth was forced back and forth on his cock from Liu Kang's powerful hips. He watched her ass ripple as Liu Kang spanked her roughly, and enjoyed the vibrations as she moaned around his cock.

"How does it feel to be fucked by a commoner? You dirty slut of a queen…" Liu Kang snarled, slapping Sindel across the ass several times before pulling out with a popping sound. Sindel whined as his sizable cock slipped from her ass. Kung Lao forced her to take all of his cock and, as she gurgled, leaned over and harshly spanked Sindel one last time. Then he pulled out and followed Liu Kang, leaving the horny and desperate Sindel to finger herself.

Kabal already had precum dripping onto Jade's tongue and had his hand on the back of her head. He was thrusting his hips, only gently at first, but the longer it went on, the harder and faster he thrust. His hand was forcing Jade's head onto his cock as he began fucking her mouth, eventually getting so deep as to be fucking her throat. He had to control his speed, and currently felt like he was going pretty slowly but to Jade, he was pounding into her throat. Both of his hands found their way on her head and gripping her hair tightly as he didn't let up for a second, making Jade give up on what she was doing and just let Kabal face fuck her.

It didn't take long for him to cum. He was unloading spurt after spurt of his sticky load down Jade's throat soon, and she managed to swallow every last bit of it. It was delicious.

Kabal's cock left her mouth, giving her exactly one second to take a breath before she felt another cock invade her mouth. She looked up and saw it was Kung Lao. Before she could pull herself off and protest, his hand was on her head and pushing his cock into her mouth.

"Oh Jade," Kung Lao moaned.

Jade just went with it and started swirling her tongue around his cock.

Meanwhile, Kitana was still working her own magic on Nightwolf's manhood, with him only lightly pushing her onto his cock. She also had two other cocks in her hands. Kabal's and Liu Kang's. She was jerking them both off while deepthroating Nightwolf eagerly.

Kitana was getting hot. She loved having this thick rod in her mouth but now her nether lips were also aching for something. She pulled off of Nightwolf with a pop and looked past him, to see Jade giving Kung Lao a blowjob while she fingered her wet and desperate pussy.

"Nightwolf, why don't you go over and fuck Jade for a bit? It looks like she needs it. I'll have these two to keep me company." Kitana said, still pumping the two revenants' cocks. Nightwolf nodded and left to go take care of Jade.

"Alright Liu Kang, on the floor. Kabal, behind me. I need two thick cocks inside me and I need them now." Kitana ordered as she got on fours. Liu Kang and Kabal did as she said, Liu Kang lying on the floor in front of her and Kabal on his knees behind her. Sindel fingered herself and watched with pride as her daughter commanded the men.

Kitana smirked as she took Liu Kang's cock in her hand again.

Kabal, gripped her hips and slowly pushed himself inside her, making her let out a loud moan as he buried himself. "Oh gods, this feels so good. The only thing that could make it better is a nice cock to suck on."

Liu Kang stared at her, while Kabal began quickly pumping into her, having her face form into a beautiful look of pleasure.

Kitana smiled and engulfed his cock in her mouth. She moaned as she sucked and was fucked relentlessly, having her tits sway back and forth trying to keep focused on the delicious taste of Liu Kang's cock with her mother's ass all over it.

The same thing was happening to Jade. She was riding Nightwolf reverse-cowgirl style and sucking Kung Lao off the best that she could. She covered his cock with saliva while she coated Nightwolf's with her juices, constantly moaning on Kung Lao's cock and sending strong vibrations through it.

"Your pussy...it's too tight." Nightwolf groaned as Jade bounced on him, getting a good view of her firm ass from his position. "I'm going to cum."

"Kitana," Kabal moaned. "I'm gonna cum. I'm cumming deep inside your soaking pussy."

Both women moaned in response, not stopping on the cocks that they had in their mouths. Kabal had a few more pumps before letting loose inside Kitana, filling her up with his hot spunk, with Nightwolf doing the exact same to Jade, having her sweet pussy get flooded with his cum.

Kabal pulled out of Kitana and she pulled off of Liu Kang. She crawled forward until she was straddling him and leaned down to kiss him heavily. He reciprocated, forcing his tongue into her mouth and them having a heated kissing session, all while she was grinding her pussy against Liu Kang's cock.

"I want you to fuck me Liu Kang," Kitana said when she pulled away and looked down at him. "I want your cock deep inside of me, and I want your cum even deeper."

"I'll fuck you so hard you won't even be able to think straight," Liu Kang growled, and caused her to grin widely.

"You better." She said before impaling herself on top of him. She moaned wildly as she began bouncing on top of him, forcing herself onto his cock again and again, loving the way he stretched out her dripping pussy.

Jade had stood up and was right in front of Kung Lao.

"Fuck me Kung Lao," She demanded. "I want you inside my pussy so badly."

"Anything for you." Kung Lao said and lifted her up, with her giggling and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He thrust himself into her and she threw her head back in pleasure from the force that he went at. He was holding her waist securely as he continued to fuck her mercilessly, grunting along with her uncontrollable moans. Jade looked deeply into Kung Lao's eyes before smashing her lips into his, kissing him just as intensely as he was pounding into her. While their tongues were battling with each other, Jade felt another pair of hands on her asscheeks and them being slowly spread apart. The bulbous head that pushed into her pucker, could only be Kabal's. No one else's cock felt that fast.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me!" Jade moaned as she felt her ass get completely filled. Kabal went relatively slow at first but quickly brought up the pace and had Jade sandwiched between the two men in the most pleasurable way possible.

"Oh Kabal...Kung Lao...Fuck!" She didn't even know what to say, so she just kept moaning intangible nonsense while she was thoroughly and roughly fucked into ecstasy.

"Liu Kang! Fuck, I love your cock!" Kitana moaned as she kept dropping herself onto it. She gasped as Sindel pulled her back into a cowgirl position on Liu Kang's cock before her mother stood atop the former earthrealm champion. Liu Kang took the bait, leaning up and feasting on Sindel's dripping pussy while continuing to thrust into Kitana. As Kitana's eyes began to roll back from the immense pleasure, she focused on the one thing she could see, her mother's thick asscheeks being kneaded by her boyfriend's hands. Kitana lurched forward, plunging her face deep into Sindel's buttcrack and began to lick her asshole passioneately. Sindel screamed as Kitana and Liu Kang pleasured her, reaching down to grab Kitana's hand and guide it to Nightwolf's raging erection that was pressed against her thigh. She met the Matoka warrior's gaze and pressed her lips against his, stroking his nipples at the same time.

"Who knew Edenians were such sluts," Kabal groaned.

"Us Edenians can be whatever we want," Jade moaned. "Including whores that love to be fucked by the cock of man."

All three women loved the ecstasy they were in, and couldn't take it much longer.

"Fuck yes! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Sindel cried, pulling away from the kiss but still stroking Nightwolf's cock along with her daughter.

"Just like that! Pound me! I'm so close!" Jade screamed.

Kitana howled her love for Liu Kang, but her face was completely submerged in Sindel's ass and little sound escaped.

The women were pushed and thrown over the edge by the relentless poundings. Their pussies tightened as their orgasms tore through them, and juices coated their lovers' cocks as well as their own thighs. Sindel moaned as she squirted all over Liu Kang's hungry tongue.

It was Kung Lao's turn soon after that. He groaned and pumped his load deep into Jade's cunt, filling it up even more and mixing it with her own cum juices. He pulled out and gently helped her to the floor, where she could get on all fours and continue letting Kabal fuck her puckered asshole.

A little while after that, Liu Kang found himself cumming too. He slammed himself up into Kitana, making her let out an even louder moan as his thick and hot spurts of semen buried themselves deep inside of her. Kitana whined as Liu Kang slid his erection out of her, groping her mom around the waist and hoisting her ass away from Kitana's face. Kitana watched jealously as Liu Kang began to fuck her mother in the ass.

"Do you want my cum Jade?" Kabal asked, still filling her ass with his cock.

"Give it to me. Fill my ass like you filled my throat," Jade moaned and that one line caused him to cum again, filling her ass with his cum.

"Oh, Nightwolf," Kitana looked around and saw the Matoka, still sporting a hard on. "Get over here. I still haven't tasted any cum down my throat yet."

Once again, Nightwolf went over to Kitana who was now on her knees. She instantly started sucking him off the moment he was in front of her, desperate to taste some delicious spunk in her mouth.

"Liu Kang, right there." Sindel begged. "Cum in my ass. I fucking love it. Give it to me!" Liu Kang didn't let up and gripped her hips tightly as he pounded her. Sindel reached and started rubbing her clit. She felt herself close to cumming again. She just needed a little longer.

Liu Kang did one last pump and shot his cum right inside Sindel's rear hole, giving her the final push she needed to cum again. Her back arched as she covered her thighs in cum once more, the feeling of ecstasy overwhelming her. He shoved the woman to the ground, pulling her face to his cock by jerking her thick mane of hair. Sindel moaned and obediently cleaned her ass from his cock.

Kitana took Nightwolf's cock deep in her throat, knowing that he was close to the edge. He rewarded her with his cum after a few more seconds with a strangled groan, finally giving her the sweet treat she had been craving. She let it sit on her tongue for a bit before swallowing it all.

All the men had been completely spent, except for two. Kitana and Jade soon saw to that.

"Kung Lao," Jade said in her sultry voice. "Why don't you come here and finish this with a bang?"

"Liu Kang," Kitana said, just as sexily. "I know you still have one last load for me." She was filled with joy as he abandoned her mother in the corner and walked towards her, cock hard and ready from Sindel's mouth and ass.

Both women were on their knees, back to back, while Kung Lao and Liu Kang were standing in front of them. The heroines took their cocks and jerked them off, nice and fast. Sindel stroked Nightwolf and Kabal as the trio watched.

"You know where I want it, don't you Kung Lao?" Jade teased. "All over my slutty little face."

"Come on Liu Kang," Kitana goaded. "Cover my tits. Get it all over these tits that you love so much."

"I want my face covered in your cum. Give it to me."

"Your hot spunk, all over my tits. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"That's it. That's it. All over my face. Every last drop."

"I'm such a whore right now. A whore who needs your cum on her tits."

Kung Lao came first again, his cumming doing exactly what Jade wanted. Strings of cum shot out and landed on her pretty face, making her giggle all the way through. Liu Kang came soon after, Kitana jerking him quickly as cum rocketed out and covered her large, perfect breasts.

The women laughed and turned around to face each other. They made out with each other again before cleaning each other up. Jade, licking up the cum on Kitana's breasts and Kitana licking up the cum on Jade's face, only proceeding to kiss and swap each other's cum right afterwards. Kitana kept one hand on Liu Kang's cock at all times, stroking him softly as him and Kung Lao watched the erotic scene.

A loud slurping noise distracted Kung Lao from the sexy scene before him. He looked over to see Sindel on her knees, sucking Kabal's rigid cock before pulling off with a pop and turning to Nightwolf's, deepthroating him completely. Sindel's able throat had both ready to burst again in a matter of seconds.

Turning back, he was shocked to see Jade and Kitana eagerly making out, their breasts pushed together around Liu Kang's cock as he thrust back and forth. With a sigh, Kung Lao began trying to jerk his sensitive, deflated cock back to life.


	21. Jacqui's Bachelorette Party

Cassie smiled at Jacqui as they walked into the seemingly empty club.

"I swear to god, Cass, this better not be another one of your VIP fight clubs. I don't want to show up to my wedding next week looking as cut up as you did after fighting Frost."

Cassie scoffed. "Fighting Frost? More like wiping the floor with her. Bride to be may need her eyes checked."

Jacqui rolled her eyes. "Can you just tell me what we're doing here?"

Cassie smiled as the pair entered the main bar area. "Why don't I show you instead?" she asked, flipping the light switch. Liu Kang and Kung Lao stood across the counter, both wearing extremely tight speedos and practically nothing else. Jacqui violently blushed and couldn't stop herself from noticing the outlines of their erections.

"Wow...I can't wait to...talk with them?" Jacqui said, turning to Cassie with a questioning look. Cassie smirked. "Yeah…'talking'. One second guys," she said, leading Jacqui away from the monks.

"Listen, Jacqui. This is your last week as a free agent. I invited them here so you could make the most of it," Cassie said with a wink. Jacqui looked unconvinced. "Listen, just let them show you a good time and then get it on in the back room. And don't take too long, they're...ugh…'talking' to me next."

Jacqui had to admit it was tempting. Both her and Takeda had been with other partners during their relationship (mostly to relieve stress on duty) but they'd agreed it would end after marriage. Jacqui cast a look over at the attractive monks. Cassie was right. This was her last chance.

Cassie seemed to read her mind and smiled, before giving Liu Kang and Kung Lao a thumbs up.

The monks were up and moving to the back bedroom. Jacqui followed them in, and she immediately sat down on the edge of the queen bed, both men now in front of her.

Kung Lao's hands moved to his belt, and he started undoing his pants. Liu Kang followed suit, and soon both were standing in front of Jacqui completely naked.

Jacqui bit her lower lip, staring at the two erect cocks waiting to be serviced. She couldn't wait to have them inside her.

She pulled her dress off her shoulders, letting it pool around her waist. Kung Lao moved to her first, pushing her back onto the bed. He lay down next to Jacqui and leaned in. She turned her head and their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

Kung Lao was slow and sensual. His lips weren't quite as soft as Takeda's, but Jacqui didn't care.

After only a few seconds, Kung Lao opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Jacqui's lips. She eagerly parted her lips, letting him explore her mouth ravenously. Her tongue snaked out too, engaging in a frenetic, sexy dance with his.

Kung Lao was kissing Jacqui deep and trying to taste every inch of her, like she was the last person he would ever kiss. His aggressiveness turned her on immensely; Jacqui loved a man who could take control.

Jacqui's eyes shot open as she felt something on her pussy. Immediately she recognized it as a tongue.

Liu Kang had hiked the bottom of Jacqui's dress up to her stomach and pulled aside her panties. His tongue darted through her folds, lapping up the juices that had seeped out. She hadn't realized just how wet and turned on she'd gotten from their performance.

Kung Lao reached down to Jacqui's chest, cupping one of her boobs in his hand. He squeezed it tightly, her nipple pressed hard against his palm. His rough hands were rubbing against the nub, making it grow harder. Kung Lao squeezed her other breast, kneading the soft flesh of that one as well.

His mouth had strayed away from Jacqui's lips down to her neck. He sucked on it passionately, his hand still mauling her breast. Ordinarily she probably would have stopped him for fear of getting a hickey, but she was way too turned on to care.

Liu Kang's tongue had found its place on Jacqui's clit. He flicked his tongue over her button and circled it around and around. It felt great, but Jacqui wanted and needed more. She thrust her hips back against his face.

He sealed his mouth around her clit and drew in his cheeks. The pressure on her clit was intense, but felt great. His tongue kept working away, stimulating Jacqui's most sensitive nub.

Kung Lao moved back up from Jacqui's neck to kiss her again. The hand that wasn't squeezing her tits ran through her hair, yanking on it gently. The slight pain reminded Jacqui who was in control, and sent a pulse of pleasure to her gushing pussy.

Liu Kang detached his mouth from her clit and he descended further down to Jacqui's pussy. His tongue licked at her hole, just teasing and leaving her begging for more. She was so wet, and ready to burst.

And then his mouth was gone. Liu Kang moved up the bed on the other side of Jacqui. She turned to face him and he pulled her into a kiss. Jacqui tasted herself on his lips, savoring the sweet flavor. She hadn't ever minded her own taste before, but ever since she tried Cassie's pussy, she had a heightened appreciation for that natural nectar, and her own juices tasted so much better.

Kung Lao took the opportunity to move to her now-free pussy. His fingers wrapped into the elastic waistband of her panties, and he pulled the garment down Jacqui's legs and totally off. Jacqui reached down and pushed at her dress, and Kung Lao took that off as well, leaving her completely naked.

A new tongue appeared on her pussy. Kung Lao lapped over her labia and moved up to her clit. His tongue wiggled back and forth quickly over it. Jacqui's body tensed up, and she whimpered into Liu Kang's mouth, making the champion grin into the kiss.

Kung Lao kissed her clit and ventured further down. His tongue explored the pussy, licking at Jacqui's hole and tasting her juices. He wasn't as skilled at going down on a woman as Takeda, but she didn't need an expert right now.

Something new probed her pussy lips. Jacqui felt it press against her entrance, and Kung Lao's finger slipped into her twat. She groaned and ground her hips down onto the digit. He slid it in and out of her pussy at a tantalizingly slow pace. His thumb rubbed at her clit, and she could feel the orgasm building.

Liu Kang's mouth had moved to Jacqui's nipples. He was sucking on one while his fingers played with the other. His teeth nibbled the erect nub and he sucked down on it, studding her areolas with goosebumps. She had never had two men paying attention to her at once, and if this was what it felt like all the time, she couldn't believe she hadn't done it before.

Jacqui's hand felt over Liu Kang's body down to his crotch. She gripped his mostly-erect cock and stroked it up and down a few times, bringing it fully to life.

Liu Kang took his mouth away from Jacqui's nipple and shifted on to his knees. He moved to her head with his cock jutting out in front of him.

She looked down at Kung Lao. He kept his steady pace fingering her twat, although his other hand looked like it was stroking his cock.

Jacqui turned towards Liu Kang. She reached out and took hold of his cock, stroking the length a few more times. She craned her neck, opened her mouth, and took the head into her mouth.

Jacqui's soft lips sealed around Liu Kang's red helmet. She flicked her tongue over his tip, just teasing him. Liu Kang groaned and stared down at her.

She jerked the base of his cock, squeezing tight and then relaxing the grip of her hand. At the same time, her head began bobbing on his cock. Jacqui's lips ran back and forth over his tip while her tongue was hard at work licking the bulbous head.

Jacqui pulled back and kissed the very tip of Liu Kang's cock. She extended her tongue and ran it over his slick head. Her tongue twirled around the tip and then she ducked her head down, trailing her tongue down the sides of his cock. Jacqui licked up and down his shaft, tracing all the veins and ridges.

Kung Lao was certainly putting her concentration to test. His persistent fingers pried at her pussy, slipping another one into her twat. Jacqui moaned, and her twat squeezed around the thrusting digits.

Jacqui's mouth sealed around Liu Kang's cock again and her cheeks drew in and she sucked on his head as well as she could. Her tongue stayed active, licking the underside of his shaft up and down in rhythm with her mouth.

She felt a sudden emptiness and looked to see Kung Lao's fingers no longer in her pussy. He was clambering up onto the bed on the other side of her, and Jacqui found herself with a naked man kneeling on either side of her. She pulled her mouth off Liu Kang's cock and moved her free hand to Kung Lao's.

Both cocks surged against her touch as Jacqui jerked both men off simultaneously.

Jacqui's mouth watered staring at both beautiful dicks. She wanted to taste them both, but was a little uncomfortable trying to lift her head up. She withdrew her hands, to the chagrin of both men, and flipped herself over so she was resting on her knees. She took both cocks in hand again and continued stroking the fully erect rods.

She bent over towards Kung Lao and guided his cock into her mouth. Jacqui's lips wrapped around his head and his cock rested against her tongue. Her tongue moved around his sensitive tip, flitting over the top. She sucked on his head at the same time, using ample amounts of spit to lube up his cock.

The only noises in the room were the lewd sucking and slurping of Jacqui's mouth. She pushed herself further down Kung Lao's cock, taking more of him each time she bobbed her head. In no time Jacqui had about half of his length down, with her thumb and two fingers stroking the rest of his rod.

Jacqui pulled off Kung Lao's cock, taking a big breath. Saliva dripped from his cock and her lips, long strings connecting the pair and spilling down onto the sheets below. She turned back to Liu Kang and dove right onto his cock again.

Jacqui stroked over most of his shaft while her full lips ran over his head. She pulled her mouth off before kissing and licking his head. Already a bead of pre-cum leaked out onto her tongue. Jacqui lapped it up, teasing his head even more.

She switched back over to Kung Lao. Jacqui dotted attention on his engorged helmet for a moment before she turned his cock up and dipped her head down to his balls.

She licked a long trail from his balls all the way up the underside of his cock. Jacqui reached the head and swirled her tongue around it again before diving back down. This time, she sealed her mouth around his balls and took the entire sack into her mouth.

Jacqui's tongue massaged Kung Lao's balls, and she sucked on them lightly. Her hand remained steady jerking his cock. She felt his shaft pulse from pleasure. Pre-cum seeped out onto her hand and was quickly rubbed into his shaft.

She took her mouth from his balls and licked up his shaft one more time. Jacqui then moved back to Liu Kang once again and sucked on his head for a minute. Then she went back to Kung Lao, taking half of his shaft in her mouth and licking over every inch she could. Then back to Liu Kang again. She switched up constantly, trying not to let either man get too worked up. She still needed a good fucking, after all.

After a few minutes, she propped herself back up, legs and jaw now very sore.

"So..." she began. Jacqui's hands moved from the cocks to her breasts. She cupped them seductively and trailed a hand down to the small patch of hair over her slit. "Who's ready to try my other hole?"

Liu Kang smiled and reached out to cup her ass. His strong hands gripped her hips and he yanked Jacqui around to him.

Kung Lao shifted back a little and she found herself between the two dicks again. Only this time, they were pointed at either end of her. She was slowly pushed onto all fours.

Kung Lao ran a hand through her hair, brushing aside a few loose strands that were sticking to her saliva-coated cheeks. His hand came to a rest on the back of her head, and he gently pulled Jacqui's head forward.

Jacqui used one hand to steady his shaft and let Kung Lao guide her mouth onto his cock. He held her in place as her tongue licked around his head.

Liu Kang's fingers pried open her folds, and the tip of his index finger slipped in. He thrust it in a few times, feeling Jacqui's wetness.

Jacqui groaned around Kung Lao's shaft, needing his dick.

Liu Kang read her mind and withdrew the digit. Jacqui's pussy was empty for a moment, begging for stimulation.

Something hard pressed down against her clit, rubbing the erect nub gently. Jacqui's thighs tightened a little; her climax couldn't wait much longer.

Liu Kang moved his cock head down, nestling it against her folds. Jacqui's breathing and heart beat quickened.

Kung Lao gripped her head, guiding Jacqui up and down on his shaft. Her tongue worked mechanically, all her mind focusing on what was about to happen to her pussy.

Liu Kang slowly thrust his hips forward, and the head of his cock slipped past her entrance into her pussy. Jacqui's clit throbbed, sending sparks throughout her body.

"Fuuck," Jacqui moaned, although it came out unintelligibly. Liu Kang's hands moved to her hips, holding her in place.

He continued pushing forward, sliding more of his cock into her. Jacqui was dripping wet, providing more than enough natural lubrication. Her pussy squeezed around his shaft, trying to milk it for her orgasm. She could feel every ridge of Liu Kang's cock sliding along the walls of her pussy as he inched deeper into her.

Liu Kang pulled her hips back closer towards him, sliding the last of his cock into her. Jacqui whimpered as his torso pressed against her ass, and the tip of his cock pressed down right on her g-spot; she'd heard Liu Kang was a legendary lover. His whole cock was inside her, and she was about to climax.

Liu Kang withdrew half of his cock, thankfully moving faster than he had entered. Jacqui drew in a breath, sucking on Kung Lao's cock harder. Liu Kang held his cock in place, lingering inside her pussy.

"Please fuck me!" Jacqui thought, begging to cry out. It wouldn't have been intelligible with Kung Lao's dick sliding in and out of her mouth, though.

Liu Kang held for just a second more, heightening her anticipation. He knew how to play Jacqui perfectly. Her pussy pulsed around his cock, begging for that sweet release.

And then finally, he granted her wish. Liu Kang quickly thrust his cock back all the way into Jacqui, making her body lurch forward and allowing the tip of Kung Lao's rod to hit against the back of her throat. His head slammed down onto her g-spot, making her thighs twitch and her clit throb.

Liu Kang pulled his cock out almost all the way and immediately thrust back into her, filling up Jacqui's pussy. He quickly moved into a rhythm, pounding her pussy exactly as fast and deep as she needed it.

Jacqui's twat throbbed and squeezed around the pistoning shaft. She was so close to cumming. Jacqui moved her hand from Kung Lao's cock and snuck it between her legs, finding her erect clit. She pressed her fingers down and rubbed them quickly, trying to match Liu Kang's pace.

Kung Lao managed to work himself into a constant cadence with Liu Kang. Whenever Jacqui's pussy was filled up, Kung Lao would pull her head off his cock, her lips rubbing along his sensitive crown. Then he would pull her back down and forcefully shove his cock into her mouth when Liu Kang pulled out, keeping Jacqui always filled up on one end.

Her whole body tingled, right on the edge of a huge climax. Jacqui rubbed her clit faster, her stomach tensing up. Liu Kang pounded into her, going as fast as he could and hammering down on her g-spot again and again. Jacqui's pussy pulsed and throbbed, and with one more thrust, she came.

She cried out, filling the room with moans of pleasure. Her body twitched and shook, the orgasm cascading through her. It felt so amazing. And the night had barely begun.

Liu Kang's cock slowed to a halt, and he withdrew his cock. Jacqui immediately spun around on her knees and grabbed his shaft, taking it into her mouth. She slobbered over the top of his cock, her tongue eagerly licking up all of the juices. Ever since she tasted pussy, she couldn't get enough of it, even her own.

There was a healthy mix of pre-cum too; Liu Kang couldn't have been far away from his own climax.

Jacqui pulled her mouth off his dick with a "pop," and smiled up at Liu Kang in gratitude.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

Big strong hands moved to her hips, and she yelped as Kung Lao pulled her over to him. He was lying down on the bed, and Jacqui found herself straddling him. He gripped his cock in one hand, and the other pushed down on her butt. He forced her hips down, ready to take his turn in Jacqui's pussy.

Jacqui sat up a little and arched her back, making the angle easier. Kung Lao's head pressed against her wet slit, and he pushed in.

"Fuck," Jacqui muttered as the cock entered her. Her hands rested on Kung Lao's chiseled pecs, keeping her steady. Jacqui still hadn't fully recovered from her first orgasm and now she was being fucked to another.

Kung Lao gripped Jacqui's hips and held her in place as he began thrusting up into her. His cock pushed deeper into her pussy and she subtly ground her hips down to meet his increasingly-powerful thrusts. Jacqui's clit rubbed against his torso on each downstroke, her pussy swallowing up his rod and his balls hitting against her butt.

Jacqui stared down into Kung Lao's eyes, her hair falling down in front of her face as her curvy body bounced up and down. He smiled, and another small wave of pleasure worked its way through her body.

Something pressing against Jacqui's cheek interrupted the intimate moment. She turned her head and opened her mouth, knowing Liu Kang's cock would be right there to slip in.

Liu Kang's fingers laced their way into Jacqui's dark hair, pulling her onto his cock. She was being stuffed in both holes again. Liu Kang's hands guided Jacqui as she bobbed along his shaft. Her cheeks drew in, sucking on his cock harder.

Jacqui tasted pre-cum when she pulled back and let her tongue tickle his head. Liu Kang was very close to a climax, and Jacqui worked her tongue faster over his slick helmet. He groaned and his dick twitched her mouth.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jacqui could see Kung Lao staring up at her, watching her full lips slide along Liu Kang's shaft and then retreat back to run over his sensitive head. Jacqui's tongue circled around the very tip before moving down to the underside of his head. It ran along the bottom of his cock in harmony with her bobbing mouth.

Jacqui looked up at him, and his cock twitched again. She considered doing some dirty talk, begging him for his cum. It would be a very Cassie thing to do. But he was already so close that she didn't want to suddenly take her mouth away.

Jacqui kept her mouth on Liu Kang's head, sucking on it as hard as she could. Her tongue took a long sweep along a particular vein running along the bottom of his cock before quickly flicking back up to lick his tip.

Without warning, the first rope of cum shot out. It caught Jacqui by surprise and hit the back of her throat, nearly making her choke.

"I'm cumming," Liu Kang breathed, a little belatedly.

Jacqui pulled back a little, her lips sealed just around his head. His jizz splashed out onto her waiting tongue, filling her mouth with that warm seed. Jacqui swallowed it all down eagerly while Liu Kang groaned above her.

Liu Kang's load came to an end, and Jacqui's tongue licked up the last bead. She sucked down on his head again and bobbed her head a few times over the top half of his shaft as her own little show of gratitude. Jacqui slowly withdrew her mouth, finally taking a deep breath, and displayed her clean tongue to Liu Kang.

His cock remained hard, but he moved away from Kung Lao and Jacqui. Before he could sit down on a nearby chair, he heard footsteps and turned to see Cassie Cage enter the back room, completely naked.

"Now that you're done with the appetiser, are you ready for the real deal?" Cassie asked with a smirk, strutting confidently towards Earthrealm's champion. Liu Kang grinned and kissed Cassie passionately as she reached him.

"Just to be clear," Cassie began as Liu Kang kissed down her jawline and to her neck. She groaned as he began to suck. "Your warrior princess isn't going to want our heads for this, right?" she asked, starting to hump her drenched pussy against Liu Kang's erection. "Do not worry. Things work very differently in Edenia…" Liu Kang explained with a smile. Cassie smirked and lightly pushed him away, before sitting down in the chair and spreading her legs.

"In that case...get over here," Cassie said sexily with a smirk, gesturing Liu Kang to her with a finger. They both moaned as he slid into her soaking core. Jacqui got even more turned on watching Liu Kang and Cassie intertwine and start to fuck.

Jacqui's mind drifted back to Kung Lao, and the incredible feeling of his cock in her pussy. She had been so focused on finishing off Liu Kang that she hadn't realized just how wet she was.

Kung Lao's eyes were fixed on her sexy boobs, which jiggled as Jacqui rode his dick. Her pussy squeezed around the thrusting invader, barreling towards its inevitable climax.

"Harder," Jacqui lightly moaned. She moved a hand to her clit and pressed down on the throbbing button. She circled her fingers around her clit, and felt a heat rising up through her body, emanating deep from her crotch. Kung Lao's cock was angled perfectly, rubbing right against Jacqui's g-spot. He didn't know his way around a body as well as Liu Kang, but his dick was just as wonderful.

One of his hands moved to her back, and Kung Lao pulled Jacqui down so she was lying on top of him. Jacqui stared into his eyes for a moment before leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss.

His cock twitched in her pussy. She brought her mouth to his in another passionate kiss, holding it for longer this time. Jacqui's eyes closed, shutting off her mind from anything but the amazing sensations coming from her pussy.

"Harder!" Jacqui moaned again. Kung Lao picked up his pace, hammering his cock up into her wet pussy. His balls smacked against Jacqui's ass; the sounds of moaning and flesh rhythmically slapping together filled the room.

Jacqui rubbed down on her clit faster, building herself up closer and closer to the climax. A shiver ran down her spine and she arched her back. Kung Lao sat up slightly and brought his mouth to Jacqui's fine breasts.

His tongue flicked over one of her nipples and he nibbled on it lightly, making her moan. His hands drifted to Jacqui's ass, forcing her down further onto his cock while he powered into her. His cock burrowed deeper into her twat with each thrust, stretching out the walls of her pussy.

Kung Lao's lips sealed around her nipple, sucking down on it. Jacqui's hand moved faster over her clit, acting on instinct alone. Her mind was in overdrive, working her body like a machine to guide her to that orgasm.

"Faster," she whispered again. "Make me cum."

Kung Lao's cock flew in and out of Jacqui's pussy like a blur, fucking her faster and harder. Her breathing was rapid, and she felt extremely hot, her body awash with the potent glow of a building climax.

Kung Lao dropped down to the bed again, giving himself more leverage to pound her twat. Jacqui gasped, and brought her free hand to her breasts, moving from one to the other to keep her nipples hard. She bucked her hips down again, taking in Kung Lao as deep as she could. The muscles of her stomach tensed.

"Don't fucking stop!" Jacqui yelled.

"Make my fucking cunt yours!" Cassie screamed nearby as Liu Kang brutally pounded into her. Liu Kang leaned over further and grabbed Cassie's plump buttcheeks to stop them jiggling as he thrust into her. The youngest Cage girl cried out as she squirted all over the chair she was bent over. Liu Kang pulled out and Cassie immediately dropped to her knees. After eagerly sucking his head and shaft for a few minutes, Cassie removed her mouth and moved it down to his balls, replacing her mouth with a jerking hand on his shaft.

Kung Lao grunted. His cock throbbed in Jacqui's pussy, drawing her right to the edge. Two more powerful thrusts of his hips, and she climaxed.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming!" Jacqui screamed.

Her hips ground down on Kung Lao's dick, and her fingers came to a halt over her clit. She shook and the orgasm slammed into her, setting off every tingly nerve in Jacqui's body from her head down to her clit. She squeezed her twat around Kung Lao's cock, which was still thrusting inside of her and forcefully coaxing the orgasm out, as his shaft became bathed in her sweet juices. Jacqui's mouth hung agape; wanting to moan and yell as loud as she could, but nothing came out.

The force of the orgasm nearly made her black out. She could hear nothing but her own heart pounding in her ears. But Jacqui still felt every little ridge and movement of Kung Lao's cock, twitching as he reached his own peak.

"Cum in me," she whimpered.

Kung Lao's hands gripped her ass tighter and he thrust his cock as far into her pussy as he could, sending another ripple of pleasure through Jacqui. Her walls contracted around his cock, begging for his load. He grunted sharply and relented.

Kung Lao's cock erupted, spewing hot ropes of cum against the back of her pussy. Jacqui's eyes rolled back, the orgasm still coursing through her body. The walls of her cunt were coated with his warm spend, completely filling her up.

Jacqui's hips were still moving, gyrating on Kung Lao's cock. She kept riding him while he came, milking that dick for everything it had. She could feel his jizz and her own pussy juice sloshing around inside her, emitting a loud squishing sound each time she brought her hips down and impaled herself on his cock.

"One more," Jacqui moaned. Her twat was burning again. She knew she had one more climax left in her, the finale of the night.

Kung Lao grunted and bit his lip. Like a good warrior, he began actively pumping his cock into Jacqui again while she rode him. Her hips thrashed about, moving his still-hard dick inside her pussy. His head was slamming down against Jacqui's g-spot.

Nearby Cassie was being fucked in the ass by Liu Kang. Cassie found herself extremely wet by the whole situation. She was deriving pleasure through the pain. After settling down, She began rubbing her clit with her right hand, while inserting her three middle fingers on her left hand inside her pussy. Liu Kang reached around and fondled her tits again, while occasionally delivering a hard smack to her round, bubbly ass.

Jacqui bit her lower lip, stifling a moan as Kung Lao's cock rubbed against her g-spot again. She brushed her hair out of her face and trailed a hand down to her clit again. As soon as the fingers made contact with the engorged button, a shiver went up her spine, and Jacqui curved her back.

Kung Lao fucked her harder, building himself back up to the speed where he had been before. Jacqui's thighs and labia felt sticky. She looked down and noticed all the cum coating Kung Lao's thrusting shaft and oozing out of her pussy, which was now rubbing off on her slit and thighs and making them a sticky white mess.

Jacqui closed her eyes again, letting the fantastic sensations in her pussy wash over her entire body. Kung Lao kept fucking her, her hips riding his dick like a bull.

It only took another minute or two for the climax to build up within her again.

Jacqui's eyes flew open as her tranquility was broken. One of Kung Lao's hands had inched lower down her crack, and the tip of one of his fingers was pressing against her asshole.

Jacqui's hand flew over her clit and Kung Lao fucked her almost as quickly, stimulating both her g-spot and clit. Her brain was on fire, almost overwhelmed with all the sensations. Kung Lao's finger slowly pushed inside her ass.

"Oh fuck!" Jacqui moaned. She was about to cum again. Jacqui ground her hips down onto Kung Lao's finger, and he unexpectedly thrust it all the way in.

That was enough for her. With his cock hammering on her g-spot again and again, Jacqui's brain turned to mush, barely capable of processing anything. She came again.

Her cunt was flooded with juices, which trickled onto Kung Lao's crotch. His cock slowed within her, just now beginning to deflate. Her pussy gripped it, trying to keep it inside her.

Jacqui collapsed on top of Kung Lao, her body still shaking and her chest heaving. She kissed him deeply, a sign of appreciation for all he had done for her.

He withdrew his finger from her ass and suddenly rolled over, pinning her beneath his hulking frame. Kung Lao kissed Jacqui again and pulled his softening erection out of her pussy. She felt suddenly empty, no longer filled by his dick.

Kung Lao propped himself up and moved away from her. Jacqui let out a long sigh, and let her body melt into the soft sheets of the bed. She could feel liquid trickling out of her pussy and down her ass crack and thighs, some sludgy combination of cum and cunt juice.

"Holy shit," Jacqui mewled. Her entire body was exhausted and sapped of energy from the powerful orgasms. Her eyelids felt heavy.

She looked to the side to see Cassie continue to be fucked by Liu Kang, with Kung Lao watching and masturbating to the sight. "Jesus Cass…" Jacqui groaned, closing her eyes and slowly letting sleep take her.


	22. Mileena and Friends

"What is the meaning of this?" Mileena shrieked as her and Tanya approached the outworld holding cells. Rain stood some distance away from a free revenant Sindel. Mileena's heart sank as she saw Sindel outside containment. All the work she'd gone through to purge the former Empress of Quan Chi's influence was about to go down the drain.

"I-I'm not sure how she escaped," Rain dramatically began as Tanya and Mileena fell into battle stances. "But no matter, she will not leave Outworld alive!"

He charged the revenant that was Sindel, hands clenched into fists. A single scream from the gorgeous woman stunned him into stillness.

Rain's eyes widened in disbelief. "What is this power..." he groaned. Sindel laughed, placing a hand against his chest and shoving him backwards. She saw a tent grow in his pants as he looked over her body. Sindel looked over to where Mileena and Tanya stood stunned and nervous. "Come, daughter. Join your Mother," Sindel said as she began straddling Rain's chest, kissing his lips. The other two Edenians exchanged a glance, before joining Sindel and going to work at Rain's clothes. Sindel pulled her costume off piece by piece, never allowing Rain enough room to sit up. Finally she reached her underwear and rolled them off also. Her vagina now sat exposed just above Rain's face. He felt his cock stiffen even more as Tanya and Mileena finished with his clothing.

Tanya's tongue breezed against the head of his cock, before she took it into her mouth. Mileena squealed with excitement, her hands rubbing the shaft speedily. Rain moaned and felt Sindel's thighs slither around his neck. His mouth clamped onto her pussy lips. Sindel shrieked as she felt his tongue inside her, eating her out. Tanya's perfect lips engulfed his dick, gently savouring it. Her dark hair was spread across him as her head bobbed up and down. Sindel thrust her hips forwards against his face and his hands grabbed her buttocks, gripping tightly as he sucked on her pussy. She gave into orgasm, collapsing forwards onto him then rolling off. Mileena awaited eagerly, as Tanya sucked him off faster now until Rain came as well.

A palm smacked against Tanya's ass. Mileena kept Tanya bent over as she spanked her in front of Rain. Tanya's face was still pressed against Rain's dick, which rubbed against her cheek. Tanya didn't object as Mileena spanked her again and again until her butt was bright red. Then she spread Tanya's ass-cheeks apart and ran her tongue along her crack. Tanya groaned as Mileena started to finger her butt, her index finger sliding in and out of her ass with rhythmic precision. Rain was hard again and Mileena's mission was accomplished. She tossed Tanya away then pressed herself against Rain.

Rain clawed at her clothing, ripping it from her, then pushing her up, off the ground, and against the wall. Mileena's costume discarded on the floor, Rain guided the tip of his dick to her open pussy, and then rammed it in. Mileena gasped for breath frantically as he thrusted into her again and again. His firm hands groped her breasts roughly, his thumbs edging over her nipples. Her bare back braced against the cold hard wall as he slammed her against it repeatedly. Rain was ferocious, like a wild animal, ravishing its prey. His hips grinded against hers. Mileena's legs lifted off the ground and clamped to his waist. One hand left her breasts and traced a line up her calf and along her thigh with a tender finger until it reached her ass which he gripped tightly. Groping her left boob, and her right buttock, his penis didn't slow. It was Mileena who had to surrender under his relentless assault, and her pussy erupted into orgasm.

Rain released her, letting her slide down the wall into a sweaty heap at his feet. He felt a lusty hand slide into his and turn him around, away from his boss. "My turn," Tanya whispered desperately. The next moment, Rain had her bent over, already drilling his cock into her naked anus.

Tanya moaned out as he started to thrust again. There really was no man like Rain. He was a demigod after all. He held her hips in place while he screwed her ass, pumping in and out without pause or stop. He held his lips to the base of her neck, his tongue pressed into the gap between her shoulder-blades. Rain gripped her tight butt and pulled the cheeks apart so he could slide in more easily. Evoking a final moan from Tanya, Rain ejaculated.

He took a step back but Mileena was back on her feet and Tanya wasn't finished yet. Then he felt Sindel's strong commanding hands snake their way around his shoulders again, pulling him down to the ground once more. She lay down on top of him, her ass against his dick. Her hands stroked at his body, his chest, his pelvis. He groaned out as she started to rub herself against him. Her thick body dragged up and down against him, her butt catching on his dick until his erection returned. Then she rolled onto her front and slid down his body, pinning his legs apart. Mileena and Tanya straddled his chest together, a sinister smirk on both their faces. Sindel's tongue darted across his cock.

Sindel's tongue sped along his shaft then back to the base then back up. Mileena and Tanya's thighs were pressed tightly to Rain's sides. Tanya leant back, exposing her chest to her partner. Mileena smothered Tanya's collarbone in licks, her hands cupping Tanya's breasts and massaging them gently. It was clear that they were both enjoying it, and Rain wondered if the two had completely forgotten about him. Sindel made a faint purring noise as she took Rain all the way into her mouth, her lips working with force. Mileena's pussy started to rub against Rain as she pulled Tanya closer.

Tanya's hands flew to Mileena's back and traced a line down her spine with her finger before reaching her butt and lightly spanking her. Mileena moaned and leant forwards over Rain so her ass was up in the air. Tanya's palm smacked her butt again. For a third time, Tanya brought her hand down, spanking Mileena hard. Then Tanya yanked her back up again and dragged her hands down Mileena's chest until she reached her entrance. Two fingers slid inside her. Tanya fingered Mileena deep, her fingers toying with her pussy. The two of them tumbled backwards off Rain onto the ground next to him, where Tanya straddled Mileena's waist and continued to pump her fingers in and out. Mileena moaned out and Tanya's legs wrapped around hers, the two becoming entangled together.

All thoughts of rescuing the pair were gone from Rain's mind now as Sindel crawled back up his body, leaving his cock momentarily. "Those two are getting distracted," she giggled as she became level with him. A naughty grin stuck to her features as she watched Tanya asserting her authority on Mileena. She leant forwards and whispered into Rain's ear while her pussy rubbed on his penis. "I suppose it's time for me to give tribute to the son of Argus.." she purred, licking up the length of his ear. Rain groaned as the horny revenant slid down onto his cock, locking lips with her as their night of passion continued.


End file.
